Harry Potter the Enemy Of The Heir
by kingofcliffy
Summary: Chapter 13, 14, 15 are upAU Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts in his 6th year, as Voldemort declares war on the Magical World. As Head of the OOTP, Harry must lead the counter attacks. Great fight scenes, New Marauders, Love, Grief. It has it all. RR.
1. A Merging Of Wands

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot, everything else belongs to WB, and JKR  
  
Chapter 1 A Merging of Wands.  
  
It was a cold morning July 31st. Harry Potter laid motionless as the cool morning breeze rustled his long jet-black hair. Sitting at his desk, Harry had fallen asleep while finishing his homework from the previous year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft, and Wizardry  
  
"Get up, come on you freak it's been almost a month since you left that room you have chores to do." Came the sound of Harry's Aunt through the door.  
  
"No thank you" Harry yelled back sitting up, and pulling off the piece of parchment that had stuck to his face as he had fallen asleep directly over his books.  
  
"Today is my birthday, even though that means nothing to you, I will be celebrating it in my room." He shouted back knowing very well that the silencing charms Dumbledore had placed on his door earlier would never allow any sound to leave his room.  
  
Smiling for the first time in days, Harry stood from his desk, muscles aching from the uncomfortable nights rest, Harry decided to have a lie in, and turning to his bed, Harry froze as the sight of numerous owls scattered around his room stunned him.  
  
"Well, well, good morning." he said walking over to the group of owls, "What do we have here?" He asked reaching out and grabbing the one closest to him. Noticing that the small owl was Pig, Ron's owl, and that the package it was carrying was much to heavy for the animal, Harry quickly untied the package and moved to open it.  
  
"Alright, alright." Harry shouted, and the numerous owls begun to squeak in protest. Realizing that they most likely wanted to be on their way, Harry quickly relieved the remaining owls of their burdens, and watched gleefully as they flew off into the morning sky.  
  
"Well, what do we have hear?" Harry said to himself as he grabbed the first box near him, "This is a bit weird" he murmured eying the package with interest. The package itself was not very large. The box, although changing colors randomly, seemed to be safe enough, but taking it slow, Harry grabbed the letter attached with it first, and begun to open it very slowly.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY" came the screams of Remus, Sirius, and the man Harry had come to know as Mr. Fletcher. Looking at a picture that was now floating in front of him, Harry smiled as the three waved at him.  
  
"What are they trying to do, give me a heart attack" Harry laughed as he picked the picture from the floor, where it had fallen shortly after its opening. Realizing that he had up turned his chair, Harry straightened it, and sat back down,  
  
Numerous times over the summer Harry had received letters from his godfather, and from what he understood they were currently somewhere in America gathering information on death eater activity in the states, and watching over a few families with strong European connections.  
  
"Wow," Harry said to himself picking up the box Sirius had sent him, and opening it. Looking at the glass triangle shaped object that fell into his hand, Harry was a bit confused. Studying it closely he quickly found they're to be mists of blue, and orange that swirled around each other in the middle.  
  
"What in Merlin's name is this" He said out loud, not expecting anything to actually respond, however as he continued to look into the object, he noticed the colors of blue and orange merge, and the words "Pelenyna triangle" appeared.  
  
The words vanished almost as fast as they appeared, but Harry maintained his gaze as they swirling colors quickly merged to form something else. "Ask me what you need to know, and I will find the answer. For one smart wizard charmed me well, my knowledge is without measure." Saying the words out loud, Harry was even more confused than before.  
  
"Are you telling me you can answer any question I have" He asked the triangle feeling a little silly doing so. Watching the blue and orange swirl merge once again, Harry smiled at the thought, but that stopped as an answer appeared. "Your Personal problems are your problems. If you ask me a question about knowledge, skill, or task I shale find the answer you need."  
  
Determined to test it, Harry asked the Pelenyna triangle a few questions and when it answered every one of them correctly, he set it down making a mental note to have that handy when potions were involved.  
  
Harry spent the next hour or so going through the gifts he received from his friends. He had managed to get more sweets, and pranks from Fred and George than he could use in a school term, but content on using them to his benefit, put them away for safe keeping.  
  
Reaching the last of his numerous gifts, Harry came to where Hedwig; who had flown in just moments earlier, sat with a beautiful red, and gold wrapped box.  
  
"Wow girl, that seems Heavy" he thought as he jumping up from his chair, and untied the letter from his tired owl. With an affectionate nip to his finger, Harry owl took off again through the window, and returning to the gift he just received, Harry froze as he recognizing the writing on the front immediately.  
  
"Cho" He thought as he fought to hold back his emotions. You see Harry Potter had been home on summer break for close to five weeks now, and this was the first letter of any type he had received from his girlfriend.  
  
Trembling terribly Harry pulled off the packaging, and opened the large box. Reaching a hand in, Harry pulled out numerous letters, and a smaller wooden box with his name engraved on the top.  
  
Deciding to read the letters first, Harry opened the one on top, and read it aloud.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday Harry, I am sorry I haven't written earlier, but Dumbledore told me that I couldn't. I am not sure if you have been told of what happened after you left last year, but ever since that night I have been in hiding with my parents. We traveled to my Uncle's house in Southern California, and I have been there every day since. That is until yesterday. I returned home yesterday to find Hedwig sitting on my bed with another letter; I see you have been thinking of me as much as I have of you.  
  
At this point the writing had lost Cho's normal clean and fancy look, and had become very scratchy, and to, Harry it looked like water drops had been spilled on it. Reading a little further Harry understood exactly what had happened, these were not just water spots, but Tears.  
  
Harry, Voldermort found out where we were hiding. A little less than a week ago he attacked my family. I am the only one who lived. I was at the grocery store when they hit his house. When I got home it was--------  
  
Harry couldn't really understand what Cho had written after that, for it had become UN readable, but he continued to pick out words that only filled him with anger In the end Harry had come to understand that Dumbledore had moved Cho to a secret location, and that she was unable to tell him where, or write again all summer. Placing the letter down, Harry picked up the box with his name engraved on it.  
  
Wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, Harry fought back the tears threatening to escape. Deciding to open the gift sitting down, he climbed onto his bed and placed the rectangular box in his lap.  
  
"Just open it you git" he said to himself as he closed his eyes, and pulled off lid, Slowly reaching his hand into the mahogany case, Harry's hand gripped the item, and upon opening his eyes, Harry stared transfixed to the object.  
  
In his hand Harry was holding a wand. The wand in itself was useless, for it was broken in two down the middle. Looking from the box in his lap to the item in his hand, Harry was puzzled at why Cho would send him a broken wand, but put it off as he realized he was holding onto a metal hilt, unlike the wood hilt of his own.  
  
Disregarding the phoenix feather that begun to glow as Harry handled the wand, Harry examined the metal hilt. Following each line as it wrapped around the wand, Harry could make out the artistically created image of a Gryffindor Lion/ Twisting, and turning the wand to get a better look, Harry spotted a golden glow out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Turning the wand as if scared to do so, Harry red the inscription, and as grief and pain filled his heart, Harry allowed the wand to fall from his hand as the name James Potter played with his mind..  
  
"W-wh-what, H-H-How Harry stuttered as he held his hand above the wand. Picking it up slowly, Harry turned it to where he could clearly read the name, and realizing he had not imagined it, He placed it delicately back into the box. James Potter encrusted in gold, staring directly back at him.  
  
Sitting this way for hours, Harry couldn't move, his eyes never left the wand, and more importantly never left the name he could read. Through his mind, Harry kept replaying everything he knew about his parent's death. Seeing the flash of green light, and hearing the scream of his mother, Harry had never once thought to find out what had happened to his parents wands.  
  
Closing his eyes as tears once again begun to fall, Harry pushed past the fear and doubt, and once again picked up his fathers wand. What happened next shocked Harry, for as soon as his hand touched the wand, Harry felt himself overcome with one, emotion, and gripping the wand and its ends, Harry pulled quickly, ripping the metal hilt from the broken wand.  
  
Dropping all but the hilt, Harry pulled out his own wand, and within seconds the two merged, and Harry was knocked off his bed by the force of Magic that the merging of wands created. Jumping to his feet, Harry ran the two yards he had been blown, and crossed back to his bed, Harry once again stood frozen to the spot.  
  
Harry watched in amazement as the two wands danced in the air. His fathers wand; which was still fractured through the middle, slowly settled into the box, while his wand drifted to a rest in his open hand.  
  
Harry spent the next hour admiring the transformation his wand had undergone. Where the name once read James Potter, Harry had immediately noticed the first change. Instead of simply saying James Potter, the word Harry had appeared, and the wand now registered Harry's full name, Harry James Potter.  
  
"Wow" He thought after replaying the morning's events in his mind. Pocketing the wand and moving to the fireplace Harry creating a small muggle fire, and tossing in some purple powder, waited for the fire to turn a light blue before sticking his head in.  
  
"The Burrow" He said looking at the goblin controlling the floo communication network. "I am sorry sir, but we do not know of such a name" He replied. "Try Arthur, and Molly Weasley" Harry responded realizing that the communication link was much more particular than when using floo powder. "Ah yes that we do have." The goblin replied turning his dial, and accepting the knut from Harry.  
  
"Ron, Harry's here." George shouted being that he was in the room at the time Harry immerged, and was busy going over a list of orders. "So Harry, did you get our package" he asked deciding to put off work, and chat. "Did I ever" Harry answered a huge smile on his face. Just then the entire Weasley Family came into the kitchen, and Harry was surprised to see Professor Dumbledore as well.  
  
"Professor" Harry gasped seeing the Headmaster come into the room. "I was about to call upon you" he finished. "Harry, If you would like, you can visit for a few minutes, to activate your floo portal say the words Chocolate Frogs, then use the floo powder, and call out the burrow." Ducking his head back into his room, Harry ran to his bed, and grabbing his father's wand, and his phoenix cloak, Harry quickly did as Dumbledore asked, and moments later he was standing in the front room of the Weasley's.  
  
"Ohh Harry, its good to see you" Molly said coming over, and giving him a motherly hug. "How are things, are you hungry dear?" she asked seeing that Harry was looking to thin for her liking.  
  
"I'm okay thanks" Harry replied laughing as Ron rolled his eyes behind his mom. "So Harry, what brings you to the burrow" Fred asked coming into the room. "Well" Harry responded pulling out his wand, and showing the new improvements to it. Surprised at the fact he heard gasps come from a few, Harry allowed Dumbledore to take it, and inspect it.  
  
"Harry, if I may ask, how did you do this?" He asked twirling the wand through his hand, and eyeing it for anything suspicious. "Well" Harry responded, showing him the box containing his father wand. "You see, I received this as a gift from Cho, well after that I can't explain what happened, the hilt just left this wand, and attached to mine" he finished, feeling stupid for his answer was clearly less than convincing.  
  
"Very well Harry, I am sure your father would be happy to know his wand was returned to you" He said handing back Harry's wand. Harry however handed his new wand to Ron so the others could see it, and continued to talk to Dumbledore.  
  
"Sir, Cho. How is she, where is she" He asked hoping for an answer. "Harry she doing better. The loss of her family has been a great load to carry. As for where she is, well closer than you may have known. She is staying with Mrs. Figg.  
  
For the first time since Harry received a letter, he relaxed a little when it concerned Cho. "Thank you sir." He said surprising the head master by hugging him. Dumbledore however smiled warmly back as Harry let go, then excusing himself prepared to disapparate but stopped as Harry asked him another question.  
  
"Professor, I know you are busy, but I was wondering?" "If you could go to Diagon Alley to get your things with the Weasley's" He finished for Harry knowing what he would ask. Smiling, and nodding Dumbledore advised him it would be okay, but also warned him to stay with Arthur, Ron, and Charlie the entire time.  
  
'Thank you" Harry responded grateful for the opportunity. Saying goodbye, Dumbledore disappeared, and turning to his smiling friends, Harry accepted his wand back from Ron. "Harry, that is wicked, I wish I had something like that" Ron said eyeing his wand.  
  
Harry smiled back at his friend, and pocketed the box and wand. "Well, Hermione said she would be meeting us at noon, so we best be going" Molly interrupted turning to her husband. "Arthur, you first." She said as her husband stepped up to the fireplace. "Do we have to take the floo?" He asked watching Fred and George apparate to there store.  
  
"Well, I guess with it just being the two we could each take one and apparate" Molly answered grabbing a hold of Harry. Seconds later, and without warning, Harry felt a rush of wind come over him. And not expecting to be wisped away, fell to his knees as they suddenly appeared in front of Gringotts.  
  
"Sorry Dear" Molly said picking Harry up as the popping noise next to him signified the arrival of Ron and Arthur. Moments later Charlie joined the group.  
  
"I like that way much better" Harry said smiling to the others as for the first time he did not feel nauseous from traveling. Walking up the steps to Gringotts, Harry heard the shout of a woman, and in a blur of brown hair, both Harry, and Ron were wrapped in tight hugs from Hermione.  
  
After a short conversation with Hermione, and reassurance that Dumbledore gave Harry the okay to visit, the group set off into the wizard bank. Harry was excited to back with his friends, and although he had spent most of the prior weeks finishing his homework, Harry was happy to be back where he felt most comfortable.  
  
After a short trip to each of their Vaults, the group immerged to the streets of Diagon Alley. Being that Ron had had followed thru with Harry's earlier request. Harry did not have anything to buy, but being in the presence of his friends, was content on enjoying the day.  
  
"Robes" Ron said as the group set off for the day. It was evident that Ron had grown over the summer so figuring it was as good a shop to start at than any, the three made there way in. It wasn't long before Harry and Hermione found themselves on stands as well, for the group was getting much older, and it was time for all of them to upgrade there apparel.  
  
Being that Harry only had his black Hogwarts robes, he decided to get a few in different colors, and purchasing a pair of dark blue, and green, he convinced the young intern who was measuring Ron to add an additional two pairs of Hogwarts robes, and one of the dark blue robes for him as well. Being the first to complete his measurements, Harry happily paid for his things, and picked up most the cost of Ron's.  
  
"Happy Birthday Mate" He said as Ron finally realized what had happened. Ron of course tried to argue knowing that Harry had already given him to much money as it was put up a good fuse, but in the end Harry insisted, and the fact they had already been made for him only helped the argument.  
  
Bye the time Hermione said she had to go, all three of them were carrying bags of things. For Harry the day had gone by much to quick, but laden down with new books, and robes, Harry and Ron said there goodbye's to Hermione, and begun there walk to where Arthur, Molly, and Charlie had been sitting watching them.  
  
"Well mate, I guess we should be leaving also" Ron said as Ron's family stood to meet up with them. Harry however stopped short as they came to the front doors of Olivanders, and getting a sudden idea asked Ron to wait for a moment.  
  
"Ah, Harry Potter, good to see you again." "You to sir, I was wondering" Harry begun reaching into his pocket, and pulling out the box carrying his father wand. "Well I was wondering what you could do to this" He finished placing it on the desk.  
  
Olivander opened the lid to the box, and letting out a small moan pulled out the broken contents within. "Well, well, well. I remember every wand I sell Mr. Potter, and this was one of my best." Gazing at the two broken pieces, and inspecting the phoenix feather sticking out of one he eventually began to speak.  
  
"The power supply seems to be intact, I assume it was simply broken in half, I should be able to mend it." He finished seeing the smile cross Harry's face  
  
"Will you send it to me once you are done?" Harry asked watching Olivander place the broken pieces back in the box, and pull out an order slip. "It will take me a month or so, I am quiet behind as it is, but if you fill this out" he said handing Harry an invoice. Harry didn't hesitant, and filling it out, Harry paid what Olivander had asked, and left the shop.  
  
"Everything alright there mate?" Ron asked seeing the look on Harry's face. Harry smiled, and explained that they would be able to fix his fathers wand. "Well if that isn't great news" Molly said stepping up, and taking a few of the bags from Harry. "Shall we." she begun, only to stop, as the sounds of screams could be heard coming from Knockturn Alley only a few feet away.  
  
Suddenly without warning wizards and witches alike begun to crowd into the street, and feeling Molly grab Harry, and Ron by their arms, Harry watched both Charlie, and Arthur pull there wands before he felt the familiar feeling of apparating, and with a pop, found both him, and Ron in the leaving room with an unconscious Molly.  
  
"What just happened?" Harry asked reaching down to see if Molly was okay. "Death Eaters" Ron replied as he helped Harry move his mom onto the couch. "Mom apparated both of us, that is very difficult, and takes away a lot of energy. She'll be fine though" He added looking back to the fire as it glowed a sudden green, followed by the popping sound of numerous people in the room.  
  
Smiling at the sight of Dumbledore, Charlie, Arthur, and Percy, Harry was relieved to see they were all okay. "Are you alright Harry?" Arthur asked coming over to inspect the two. With the sudden appearance of the death eaters, numerous hexes had been thrown, and a few had come close to the two.  
  
"I'm fine, but by the looks of it your not, your bleeding" Harry said pointing to the blood soaked robes of both Arthur, and Charlie. "Daggers" Charlie said coming over, and pulling a small knife from his shoulder. "They had bloody daggers."  
  
"Alas Voldermort is growing much stronger. He is training his followers to battle with weapons other than a wand." He finished tossing a pinch of purple powder into the fire, and calling for Poppy. Moments later the head nurse of Hogwarts appeared through the fire, and without word to anyone else, moved directly to Charlie who was now sitting holding his arm.  
  
"Sir, do we know why they attacked?" Harry asked worried that it was because of him. "It was indeed Harry, a few saw you with your friends, and Voldermort sent the best of his men to try and capture you." Dumbledore answered obviously reading Harry's mind.  
  
Determined to get his mind off of everything, Harry returned to the Dursley's with one thought. "Be prepared" he said to himself as he pulled his new 6 year books from the drawer. Opening up the first book, Harry begun to read, and didn't stop until he had transferred all the material to memory.  
  
"What are the three unforgettable curses?" He asked himself reviewing what he had learned in the book he just read. "Well," he responded grabbing the quill he had been using all night, and tapping his forehead in concentration.  
  
"The first of the three curses would be the Imperious Curse. It will cause its victim to loose control over their minds. The victim will do whatever they are commanded by whoever it was that placed them under the incantation. He finished reciting word for word the explanation of the curse.  
  
Pacing the room, Harry continued to explain the curse. Holding the pencil in his hand like a wand, Harry lifted it high into the air, and circling it above his head, he pointed it at a fly buzzing around the room saying the spell. "Imperio"  
  
"The second of the unforgettable curses is the Crucactus Curse. It causes its victim to scream in pain, and wish there life would be terminated. He said to himself after he had recited the correct definition, and thinking of the numerous times he had been placed under that exact curse. "Crucio" he shouted making the motion with the pencil, and pointing it out the window.  
  
"The Aveda Kedavara curse" he said to himself. "The third, and worst curse of the lot." It takes the soul of its victim, and rips it from the body. It is used to kill all those I love and care for." He muttered to himself increasing the amount of pacing he was doing, and reliving again the night his parents died. Picturing Voldermort as if he was in front of him, Harry lifted his wand, and with a shout and motion like lightning, Harry shouted the incantation. "Aveda Kedavara"  
  
Harry was completely unprepared for the result this would cause. Although a normal wizard would be unable to perform magic without a wand, Harry was not an ordinary wizard. No, not even close. In fact ever since he left the Weasley house fifteen hours ago, Harry had built up such raw emotion that when he shouted the words of that curse, the pencil he was holding burst into flames, and the cage that housed Hedwig was alight with fire.  
  
"What in the name of Merlin?" he asked himself as an angry owl flew from behind the desk, and straight out the window. Turning from the cage to the burn marks on his hand, Harry looked over the rest of the room.  
  
"Wicked" he thought gazing at the completely destroyed room. Harry had not noticed in his concentration earlier, but the path he had been previously pacing was clear of all objects, and the bed in which would normally be located where Harry was now standing was currently floating directly above him.  
  
After getting his room back to normal, and his bed to the floor, Harry spent the rest of the day sleeping. When he woke up later that night, he decided to study more, and picking up his transfiguration book, begun to read it.  
  
This was the routine for Harry. He found that once he picked up a book, he would read it straight through, and often found himself waking up at his desk in the morning to a open book stuck to his face.  
  
Finding that he had an ability to do magic without a wand, Harry soon lost track of the time. Late into the summer Harry was sitting at his bed levitating his pillow from his desk and back when a owl smacked into the side of his head.  
  
"Bloody owl" He said as he waved his hand. Summoning the bird to him, Harry quickly untied the letter, and what he read next placed him in a much better mood.  
  
Harry,  
  
Hope your doing good mate, I told you I would convince mom to let you come over, and guess what, you will be spending the last day of holiday here with us. Tomorrow morning Dumbledore will pick you up, and through the floo, you will travel straight here. He said we couldn't go outside, but who cares, at least we will be able to go to kings cross together. Bye the way, there will be some other visitors as well.  
  
RON  
  
Harry immediately jumped from his bed. Throwing the copy of "Deadly potions" into his trunk, he quickly packed the rest of his things, and moved them close to the fire. "Well, I better at least say goodbye." He thought tapping the door with his wand, and unlocking it. Unprepared for what the night may bring, Harry made his way toward the sound of his Aunt.  
  
******************************************************* 


	2. Disaster Strikes

Chapter 2 Disaster strikes  
  
"We attack tonight master, we have the location of Potter" Wormtail announced smiling at the fact that he had figured out the question Voldermort had been asking for the past month. "Tell me Wormtail, how is it that someone as pathetic, and weak as yourself came upon this information" Voldermort hissed staring down from his throne to his weakest servant.  
  
"I-I had an idea to c-check some muggle towns in London, and came across the company named Dursley m-machinery. It reminded me that L-L-Lily once had a muggle sister named Petunia who married a fat man named Dursley. I was able to follow the man home from work, and after keeping an eye on the house; I confiscated an owl with a message intended for Harry Potter.  
  
"Naught" Voldermort hissed as a frightened minion. "First you fail to bring the Chang girl to me, then you feed me bad information. For that you will die. Aveda Kedavara" he yelled killing the man below him.  
  
"Well done Peter, you have surprised me. For this I will allow those earlier mistakes to go unpunished." He laughed kicking the small man at his feet. "Now get away from me before I change my mind" As Peter made his way out of the room, Voldermort turned back to the others.  
  
"Malfoy" He shouted, commanding his men over. "Yes master" came the response of two men as they stepped forward, falling to their knees. Just behind Nagini who was finishing off the fallen Naught. "Ah Draco, just who I wanted to see. I believe I demanded and address from you." Voldermort hissed watching as his newest death eater rose from where he kneeled.  
  
"Yes master" Draco responded kissing the hem of his cloak, and producing a small piece of parchment with the name and address located on the front. "Do you wish to participate in this mark of my power?" he asked  
  
"I will do as you command master" He responded keeping his head bowed in respect. "Very Well, I believe it is time for you to prove your worth. Take five of our newest recruits. I wish for you to attack this Granger, I assume you have learned to apparate.  
  
"Yes master." He replied smiling to himself. "I shall return tonight, with a report" He finished "I would prefer if you returned with a mudblood prisoner instead." Voldermort spat standing up, and stepping over Nagini. "Gather your men and go." He hissed waving a passive arm, yet approving of Draco's response.  
  
Draco of course did as he was told, and turning on the spot, motioned for four other men to follow him as he left the massive room.  
  
"Your son is developing quickly, I assume I have his full loyalty" Voldermort asked glaring at the man still at his feet "He accepted the potion and your offer immediately. My son is prepared for the trials."  
  
"Very Well Lucius, He will prove his worth tonight. Now I have job for you. Wormtail has advised me of the hiding place of Harry Potter. You are to take fifty men with you and capture him alive. His family will die by your wand, and he is to watch it. Once you have completed this bring the boy to me."  
  
"And the rest of the village" he asked keeping his head bowed "They are to be tortured and killed like the others." "Yes my lord," Lucius answered. Watching Voldermort once again take a seat in front of the fire. Leaving the room, Lucius commanded the remaining death eaters to join him, and made directly to the closest apparation spot.  
  
*************************************  
  
"I am telling you, the boy is up to no good, we haven't heard a word from him since that day in the kitchen, and for all we know he is dead in that bloody room." "If I had it my way he would be dead" Vernon spat not realizing that Harry had entered the room.  
  
"I simply figured that I wouldn't burden you this year, so I stayed to myself." He stated startling the two. "You" Vernon shouted jumping from his chair, and crossing the distance between Harry and himself very quickly. "You have had your Aunt worried all month, what have you been doing up there you freak," He yelled grabbing Harry by the hair.  
  
"Studying for school, and practicing my magic" Harry shouted back lifting a hand in front of him, and sending Vernon tumbling back onto the chair. "As you can see I have improved" He commented seeing the terrified look in there eyes.  
  
"Magic, we were specifically told you weren't allowed to do magic while here." He spat standing back up. "They said they would expel you, and don't think for one moment that your welcome here when those freaks kick you out of that school" he fumed again coming at Harry.  
  
"With a wand yes." Harry responded as if holding a casual conversation. It was evident to the two adults in front of them that Harry had matured significantly over the summer, and Vernon calmed down significantly at the power he held in his tone.  
  
"Don't worry you two, you are the only blood family I have" he said attempting to alleviate the frightened look they were giving him. "I simply wanted to tell you that I will be leaving tomorrow morning, and that even though we have not gotten along, that I do appreciate everything you have done. Thank you for taking me in when my parents died. You gave me a roof over my head, clothed me, and feed me. I am sure that my mom would have appreciated that." He finished looking at Petunia.  
  
The Dursley's stood completely quiet. Neither of them expected that Harry would address them so politely, and neither of them could find a way to respond. Harry didn't care though; he decided that he would spend yet another dinner alone, and returned to his room.  
  
Harry had a hard time falling asleep that night. The harshness in Vernon's words had stung him, and even though he knew they didn't like him, It always hurt Harry to think about having no family. Well outside of Sirius that is. Sitting in his bed, and gazing at the journal Hagrid gave him, Harry begun to dose off at the image of him as a child.  
  
"If only Voldermort would have left us alone" he thought relaxing as the cool night breeze rustled his hair. "I wish none of this ever happened" he said out loud. Closing his eyes, Harry silently fell asleep.  
  
"What was that?" He asked himself jumping up with a start. He had finally managed to get to bed when a loud noise from outside caused him to wake. Making his way to the window Harry's question was immediately answered as he peered into the street below.  
  
"Deatheaters Harry thought as a man cloaked in black appeared from a clearing two houses down. Diving to the floor to avoid being seen Harry quickly turned off his light. "What in the world are they doing here" He thought as he grabbed his wand from his desk, surprised as the hilt begun to grow warm, covered by the darkness of his room Harry again walked to the window.  
  
"Morsmorde" he heard shouted as a group of deatheaters begun to attack the near by houses. Running to his fireplace, Harry begun to make a fire, only to stop as an image of the Dursley's being tortured and killed passed through his mind.  
  
Realizing that he couldn't live with himself for allowing the Dursley's to be killed, Harry jumped to his feet, and made straight for Duddly's room. "Duddly, wake up" he shouted throwing open the door, and storming over to his bed. "Harry, Harry what are you doing, get out of my room" Duddly shouted, his voice echoing through the house." "Duddly, I'm serious, get up" Harry yelled reaching out to pull him off his bed.  
  
Duddly however had other ideas, and throwing his arm out from under his covers punched Harry directly between the noise, shattering his glasses. "Bloody idiot" Harry spat wasting no more time, and placing his broken glasses back on his noise. "Petrificus Totalus" he shouted casting the full body bind over his fat cousin. Just then however Vernon entered the room.  
  
"Duddly" he shouted knocking over the near bye desk as he rushed to his sons side. "You" he shouted realizing Duddly was not responding, and turning toward Harry. "Now Vernon listen to me" Harry begun. Backing up a little as to avoid his uncle's fury. "I'll kill you" Vernon spat as Harry simply tightened his grip on his wand.  
  
"Stupefy" he shouted stunning his uncle the second he charged. Sighing in frustration Harry levitated the two from the room, and ordered Petunia to follow behind.  
  
"Listen to me you bloody idiots, If you wish to live through the night, you will do what I tell you to." Harry yelled releasing the two Dursley's of their curses, and placing them down in the corner. "The man who killed my parents is here, and I am sure he wants us dead." He spat, looking around for a place to hide. Just then however Harry realized he had run out of time, for a large amount of energy begun to build within the house, and a second later Harry was knocked to the floor as the energy was released.  
  
"Hide" Harry shouted closing the door to his room with a wave of his hand, and locking it. Shouting "Incendia" Harry shot a burst of flame from his wand into the fireplace, Harry tossed in some purple powder to call Dumbledore.  
  
"That will be 1 knut dear" came the sweat voice of a woman controlling the network, Harry however had packed away his moneybag, and sticking his head in turned to the women.  
  
Listen, I do not have any money right now, but this is important. Death Eaters are attacking my house, and I need Dumbledore's help." He shouted. The women next to him automatically turned the knob, and Harry could here the headmaster making his way to the fire.  
  
"Harry, what is it are you okay" he could here the headmaster ask as he ran to the fire, Harry however could not answer, for just then Duddly pulled him from the fire, and pointed toward the door.  
  
"Shit" Harry yelled Realizing that the door was about to break, and pushing Duddly into the closet next to him.  
  
"Harry, Harry what's going on?" Dumbledore asked pocking his head into Harry's room. Seeing the terrified look in Harry's face Dumbledore looked toward the door, and Harry physically saw the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes vanish as the door came crashing down.  
  
"Aveda Kedavara" came the immediate yell from the first death eater to enter the room. Diving out of the way, Harry watched as the curse barely missed him. Moving directly toward the fireplace Harry saw Dumbledore duck out of the way, just as the curse destroyed the fireplace.  
  
"Ah, if its not Harry Potter" The death eater said coming into the room. Harry however was in no mood to chat, for hearing the noise coming from within the house; he knew the death eater would not be alone for long.  
  
"Stupefy" he shouted hoping to buy a little time. "Protectus Inditecto" the man retaliated sending the spell directly back to Harry. The next thing Harry remembered was waking up to a smug looking Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"So we meet again Potter. I once told you that you would suffer the same sticky end as those parents of yours. "Petrificus Totalus" he spat placing the full body bind on Harry. "Well let's see, first of all, ah yes kill those Muggle relatives of yours. You wouldn't want to miss this" He said levitating Harry from the position he lay, and placing him in a chair.  
  
"Who first?" He asked pointing to the three Dursley's lined up in front of him. Screaming out with fury, Harry tried desperately to break the spell. "If only I could get loose" He thought staring into the eyes of a frightened Petunia.  
  
"Take the boy, and do what you like with him, he has never been anything more than a hassle to us" Vernon spoke for the first time. "Silence Muggle," Lucius spat glaring at the three, and silencing Vernon  
  
"Then what Draco has said is true, your hated at home just as much as you are at school" Lucius smirked as Harry was forced to look him in the eyes. "Now didn't they teach you it was disrespectful not to answer your elders? Aveda Kedavara" Malfoy shouted aiming the wand directly at the heart of Petunia. Harry couldn't help stopping what happened next. Screaming out in agony Harry closed his eyes as tears begun to freely fall. He never wanted this to happen, no matter how much he hated the Dursley's, they were still family.  
  
"I love the feeling of that" Malfoy laughed seeing the tears fall down Harry's face. "Master wants you to watch Potter" he yelled as Harry felt his eyes forced open. "Lets see, one down, and two more to go" Lucius joked twisting his wand. "Aveda Kedavara" he shouted again, and Harry watched as the life was sucked out of his Uncle.  
  
At this point Malfoy turned his hatred on Harry. "Well one more and the blood of your family will be whipped out completely" he spoke mocking Harry, and the torture he was causing. 'Crucio" he shouted aiming his wand at the frozen Gryffindor, and torturing him even worse.  
  
Harry instantly fell from the chair. Even though he was still under the full body bind, the pain the crucactus curse ripped, and tore at his body. Feeling his head go dizzy, Harry prepared to pass out, only to realize he was in for no such luck, but instead Lucius had stopped the curse, and turned on the pale faced Duddly who was squealing with fright, and disbelief in the corner.  
  
"Pathetic isn't it" he said joking with his comrades. Pointing his wand at the frightened boy. "Should we have some fun with him" he asked scratching his chin with his free index finger. "Crucio" he again shouted, this time at Duddly. Laughing at the boy in front of him screamed out in agony the group of death eaters failed to notice that Harry had begun to stir. The Crucactus curse had helped him break the body bind charm, and Harry had managed to remove the spell completely with wandless magic, as well as summon his fallen wand.  
  
"Aveda k. Lucius begun to speak as he had grown tired of Duddly's whimpering, but getting only so far stopped as his wand was ripped from his hand, and he was thrown violently into the back wall unconscious.  
  
"Stupefy, Petrificus totalus, locomotor rigamortis" the death eaters shouted seeing their leader fall, and knowing only Harry could have done it. Spinning from where they stood the shot curse after curse at the fast moving Harry only to both freeze as the feeling of energy building could once again be felt, but this time centered around the glowing Harry Potter.  
  
"Aveda Kedavara" Harry yelled, aiming his wand at the man he had attacked earlier. With a flash of white light, and a surge of magical energy the death eater fell to the floor with a thud. Turning to the last man still standing Harry begun to advance.  
  
Allowing the magical energy to rebuild Harry once again attacked. Without a word spoken, and with a wand hanging to his side, Harry shot a blinding red light from his hand, and with the same surge of Magical power, the remaining deatheater fell to the ground stunned.  
  
"Th-th-they killed them." Duddly spoke for the first time all night. "W-w- why?" he asked staring between his parents, and Harry. "I am sorry about this Duddly, but I do not know all the answers. Harry said relaxing for the first time since the attack started. Not knowing any better way to handle it, Harry reached down to his cousin, and with a touch of his hand, placed a small sleeping charm over him.  
  
Shaking his head, and looking around the room, Harry quickly gathered his things. From the rubble, and moved them next to the window. "How in the world am I going to transport all of this?" He though looking out the window, and noticing the war was still going on in nearby homes. Deciding to levitate, and fly, Harry placed the sleeping Duddly on top of his trunk, and tying the two together, threw the remaining books, and cloths into a bag he could carry on his shoulder.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa" He said lifting the items off the floor, and directing them to the blown out window. Mounting his broom and throwing a bag over his shoulder, Harry flew out the window, and straight into the darkness of the night.  
"Well, I can't take him Hogwarts, I don't think Muggles are allowed" Harry thought to himself flying quickly through the night sky. "You would probably die of fright if you woke up at the Burrow" he continued climbing to where he was level with clouds.  
  
Just then however Harry had an Idea, and putting on a burst of speed turned toward Muggle London. "Hermione will know what to do." He thought as he allowed himself to drop low enough to see the street signs, Realizing he was getting close, and that he would need to land soon, Harry decided to play it safe and landed in a field.  
  
"What to do with you" He said out loud looking at his trunk, and the mammoth boy on top. As if a light bulb turned off Harry quickly untied Duddly, and moved him off his things. "I hope its big enough" Harry thought as he pulled out his fathers invisibility cloak. Tying the trunk back to Duddly, Harry tossed the cloak over the two items, and was happy to see that only a tiny bit of Duddly's shoe could be seen.  
  
Using his wand in an attempt to save a little energy, Harry begun to make his way to the house he only knew by number. Hermione had written him a few times this summer, and one of her letters came muggle style, and that was the letter Harry was know holding in his hand.  
  
"Lets see, 245 E Westlane Dr. He muttered to himself waking down the road in the pitch of night. Seeing the small house come into view, Harry let out a sigh of relief as he noticed lights on. "At least there awake" he thought as he stepped onto the porch, and set the trunk and Duddly down.  
  
"Harry, Oh my God Harry your safe" Came a response from a person Harry did not expect to see. "Dumbledore" Harry said eying the headmaster in confusion, "What ar.." He begun, only to stop as Dumbledore quickly pulled Harry and his things into the house, slamming the door closed behind them.  
  
"I will explain it all later, right now we need." Dumbledore stopped right there however as Harry fell to the floor grabbing his head. "He is here sir" Harry muttered fighting to stand, and stumbling forward. Many hands instantly supported Harry, and looking around the room, Harry realized that more than just Dumbledore and himself were there.  
  
Arabella, gather everyone around the table, we are leaving now." Dumbledore shouted as he helped Harry over to Where Ron, Hermione, Hermione's parents, Arabella, and Cho were waiting. Placing Harry's trunk with Duddly on top of the table, Dumbledore activated the Portkey, and the last thing Harry remembered before collapsing was the sight of Fawkes the phoenix coming toward him. 


	3. Dudley Dursley

Chapter 3 Dudley Dursley  
  
Harry woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. The previous nights events were weighing heavily on him, and when he attempted to open his eyes, he immediately let out a moan of pain.  
  
"What's wrong? Harry are you okay" he heard as he fought back the nauseous feeling consuming him. Saying that it was much to bright, Harry waited until the lights were turned off before again opening his eyes.  
  
"Sirius," Harry sighed seeing the worried face of his godfather. "When did you get back?" he asked throwing his legs over the bed. "Ohh no you don't" Sirius answered attempting to stop Harry, only to suddenly feel his legs, and arms freeze to his side. "Sirius, not now okay" Harry replied jumping off the bed, and regretting it instantly as shooting pains consumed each muscle.  
  
"Wow, I must have used a lot of energy yesterday," He said walking over to his trunk, and with a wave of his hand unfreezing Sirius. "How did you do that?" Sirius asked staring at his godson. "Do what?" Harry responded knowing exactly what Sirius was getting at.  
  
"You froze me without your wand, or saying an incantation, how" He asked again still staring. "Well it's kind of a long story." Harry began throwing on a clean pair of robes, and his order cloak. "To be honest with you." He continued, "It kind of just happened at first, then with a lot of practice I was able to perfect it." He finished looking around for the first time since he arrived.  
  
Sirius, who was still staring at Harry, finally moved. "Harry, how many people know you can do this?" he asked closing the door Harry was just about to walk through. "Why does it matter?" He asked turning and looking at his godfather. "To be honest Harry it doesn't, but that type of magic is a rare gift, your mom had it."  
  
That statement successfully grabbed Harry's attention. "My m-mother could do it" he stuttered taking a seat next to the door. "Harry, I didn't mean to upset you" Sirius responded realizing to late that talk about Lily was a very hot topic, "But yes Harry, Lily had two large gifts, the first was the 3rd eye, or inner eye. And the second was wandless magic, but more importantly wordless, and wandless magic. Even Dumbledore has to mutter the incantation for most things."  
  
Harry just sat dumb struck. His mother, he knew so much about his father, and the gifts passed down from him, but Harry knew very little about his mother. "Sirius, promise me something" Harry said after a few moments of silence. "Anything Harry, what is it?" Sirius asked getting slightly concerned. "Well two things really, first is the fact I can do this type of magic, can you keep it a secret." Sirius nodded although reluctantly.  
  
"It is your secret Harry, I will not tell anyone." Was his answer as he looked at his godson. "I do however think you should tell Dumbledore. He could help you develop it even more." "I think he knows already, but I will talk to him about it." Harry continued. "Sirius," he asked again looking at his godfather. "Yes Harry."  
  
"About my second request." He said slightly nervous "Yes Harry" Sirius answered again. "Promise me that when this is all over you will sit down and tell me about my mother." He finished fighting back the wave of tears that threatened to escape. Sirius walked over to Harry, and lifting him off the chair embraced him in a fatherly hug. "I promise Harry, I will tell you everything I can  
  
"Well since I was unable to keep you in bed want to head to breakfast" Sirius asked opening the door after a long moment of awkward silence. "Ya I'm quiet hungry" Harry replied stepping into a long Hall, and looking both directions. 'Sirius, where are we?" he asked following his godfather to the left.  
  
"Why Harry James Potter, I am surprised you don't know" Sirius laughed as the two walked past a few rooms, and into a large landing of some sort. Harry was amazed at what he saw. In all reality it looked close to what the Gryffindor common room looked like, but much more spacious, and in Harry's mind Extravagant.  
  
Sirius however had not stopped like Harry had, and was now standing next to the large hearth. "Gum Drops" Sirius laughed tapping the emblem of Hogwarts that had been carved into the mahogany mantel. Taking a few steps back, Sirius waited for the fire to die down before stepping in, and motioning for Harry to follow.  
  
Harry inhaled sharply at what happened next. Almost as if he was traveling by floo, Harry found himself engulfed by a blinding blue light. Next thing he realized he was standing in the fireplace of a small room, and upon entering it, Harry instantly` realized where he was.  
  
"Hogwarts, but how, and why?" he asked staring at the back of his godfather. "Well Harry, Hogwarts is now the safest place for you. We figured you and your friends spending an extra day here wouldn't hurt, and from what Dumbledore and Dudley have told me, I would have to agree." Sirius answered walking over to the small couch in the room.  
  
"How is Dudley" Harry asked following his godfather through the room, and to the couch. "I mean last time I saw him he was, well" "Your cousin is doing much better now, when we arrived here last night, Dumbledore revived him, and even though it was painful for everyone to hear, He gave a full account of everything that happened.  
  
"Everything?" Harry asked fidgeting the wand he held within his robes. "Harry, we all know you only did what was needed to survive, From Dudley's account we figured you had used the killing curse, and Harry I don't want you to worry about that, I mean if I was there I would have done much worse.  
  
"I know," Harry said watching his feet as Sirius stood. "I just can't help but feel sorry though, I mean if it hadn't been for my lack of skill, I could have." "Harry, I do not want you blaming yourself for the death of your Aunt, and Uncle. It was your skill, and strength that saved Dudley, and we all know if it weren't for you that he would be gone as well." Sirius shouted standing from the couch, and interrupting Harry.  
  
Harry simply smiled as his godfather as Sirius pulled him into a fatherly hug, It never seemed to amaze Harry how much a little human contact could do to make him feel so much better, but Sirius seemed to understand this, and never held back from showing his emotion.  
  
"Well Harry, before I allow you to meet up with your friends, I wanted to explain some new rules, and safety precautions. Are you all right with that?" Sirius asked as Harry simply stared at him. Harry had lived under such a tight watch over the past five years that it wasn't possible that any new precautions would make a difference.  
  
"Right" Sirius said realizing exactly what Harry was thinking. "On second hand, how about you go get something to eat. Why don't you meet me back here tonight after the sorting ceremony, and along with Ron, Hermione, and Cho, I will explain whatever you haven't figured out" Sirius finished opening the door that would lead the two into the great hall.  
  
"But Sirius, wha." Harry begun to say. Everything that had happened that morning had done so in record setting pace, and Harry had numerous questions flying through his mind. Those questions however were quickly eliminated as he was engulfed in a wave of hugs, starting with Hermione.  
  
"Harry, how are you, we were so worried after last night." She said pulling back to show tears falling from her eyes." "It's good seeing you to Hermione, but to be honest I have a mind full of questions." He answered  
  
"Don't worry about them now" Cho said pushing past Hermione, and throwing her arms around her boyfriend. The two stood that way for a few minutes until the cough of Dumbledore told them they had an audience.  
  
"Nice to see you up Mr. Potter, However I believe I instructed on Sirius Black to keep you in bed for a day" Dumbledore laughed giving Sirius a pointed look. "About that" Harry said taking a hold of Cho's hand, and quickly making for the seat next to Ron. "I will have to talk to you about some recent discoveries" He finished cheeks flushing a scarlet red.  
  
"It is quiet all right Harry," Dumbledore said pushing his chair in, and giving Harry a reassuring smile. "Now if you will be excusing us, I have a few last minute things to prepare before tonight, and I need to speak with the professors."  
  
Sirius stopped momentarily to hug Harry one last time, and telling him to have fun, took off out of the great hall in a quick jog. No one really paid attention to the fact the skinny boy remained behind, but the second the adults were out of earshot that fact came back to bite them.  
  
"Well, well, well, seems you finally managed to gain a few friends." Came the long drawl from the fifth occupant in the room. "Ohh great, here he goes again" Ron muttered turning from his conversation with Harry. "How nice. Mum and Dad die, and you seem to care less." Yelled the boy disregarding the comment from Ron, and sitting down with a huff.  
  
"And who the Hell are you." Harry said immediately pulling his wand. What greeted him next however nearly knocked him out of his seat, and Cho instantly reached out a hand to steady him.  
  
D-Dudley, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Harry almost spat standing up, and glaring at his cousin. For the first time since entering the room, Harry got a close look at the boy, and instantly noticed it to be his cousin. "I thought you hated our world, and what happened to you?" He questioned looking over his normally very fat cousin, and noticing he had shed most his weight, and he was wearing a pair of his old school robes slightly modified, as Dudley was still quiet larger than Harry.  
  
Both Hermione, and Ron broke into laughter, but Cho simply lowered her head. Deciding it best to explain it alone, she too stood up and motioned Harry to the door. "Don't be mad Harry, but I didn't know what else to do, I mean the bloody git stepped right on the broken stair, you know the one just below the transfiguration level. Well his fat foot was so jammed up that the only way we could get him out was to well lets just say put him on an advanced diet" She finished blushing slightly.  
  
"Okay, that explains his weight, but what is he doing here, I thought Muggles weren't allowed. "Maybe I should answer that" Dudley said walking into the Hall where Cho, and Harry had been talking.  
  
"Listen cousin, you can't pos." Harry begun turning on his cousin, only to again stop at the touch of Cho's hand. "No Harry, I think it best he explain." Cho said pushing Harry's aimed wand back into his pocket, and replacing it with her hand.  
  
"All right, but make it quick" Harry snapped glaring at the boy who had made his Muggle life a living hell. "I don't like this any more than you do, but I am here to stay, Although at first I may not have been Hogwarts material, I am in fact partially a wizard, Well that is according to the Dumbledorf fellow, I think the word he used was Muggle squib, although I don't know what it means." At this Harry broke out laughing. Try as he might, and even with Cho punching him, Harry couldn't help it.  
  
"Well, If you're a squib, I think you would be better off at Smeltings" Harry said gaining composure. "That I would have to agree with. Dumbledorf is only keeping me here until they figure out what will happen to me after school lets out." He finished turning back to enter the great Hall once again, and making his way directly back to the food. Harry started laughing again, and although he felt horrible for what Dudley was going through, the thought of him believing he belonged at Hogwarts was almost too much for him to handle.  
  
"Bye the way squib, its Dumbledore, get it right." Harry shouted holding his side from the pain laughing had caused him. "Well I am glad you are in a good mood again mate," Ron spoke walking out with Hermione. Are you up to some quidditch?" He asked showing Harry the brooms he was carrying, and tossing Cho hers.  
  
"Ron, at a time like this what were you thinking" Hermione butted in obviously they had been told that Harry would probably sleep in later than he did, and that under the circumstances they would never. "What do you mean" Ron questioned throwing the two frowning girls a smug grin.  
  
"No Hermione, I could think of nothing better than to fly" Harry interrupted. Hermione had gone off on Ron, commenting on proper mourning, and respect for those that have passed. Harry simply laughed as Ron stuck out his tongue at her, and turned to Harry.  
  
"Let me just get my broom." Harry said turning to run up the stairs. Cho however was much quicker, and stopping Harry only half way up the first flight, pulling him back toward Ron and Hermione.  
  
"We have a faster way" She said pulling an old quill from her pocket. Hermione, and Ron reached for it instantly, and looking at his three friends, Harry felt confused, but eventually grabbed onto it as well.  
  
"So" he asked looking at his three friends all standing together holding a small quill, "What does it do?" He questioned. Just then however Harry felt his feet leave the solid marble floor, and next thing he knew he was standing in the hallway of the third floor corridor.  
  
"Welcome to Marauder Way" Ron said clasping his hand on Harry's back, and pulling him along as he ran down the hall. "Marauders Way?" Harry asked, confused as to where his friends were taking him. "Isn't it great mate, I mean Dumbledore has made it restricted to everyone else but us." Ron stated opening the door leading into Fluffy's room.  
  
"I get a cold chill every time I enter this room, I can't get the picture of that darn dog out of my mind" He laughed walking over to a statue of a raven, which was placed over what used to be the trap door guarded by fluffy.  
  
"Gum Drops" He said stepping back as the floor begun to vibrate, and the raven disappeared into the ground. Come on mate, Ron said as he begun to descend a staircase that had appeared.  
  
When Harry reached the landing he again stared at awe at what had happened, he was once again in the long Hall he had been earlier that morning, and only a few feet from his room.  
  
"Ron, what's going on? Harry asked as the group begun to make there way toward Harry's room. "Isn't it obvious mate" Ron said jokingly as he pushed open Harry's door, and pointed to the room across the hall. Cho's, Hermione's, Dudley's, and Sirius's He finished pointing to the other 5 doors, and mine of course.  
  
Harry just stared at his friends dumbstruck. It was starting to make since, and a smile slowly crept to his face. "Are you trying to tell me that this is where we will be staying this year?" Harry asked walking into his room, and getting a good look at the spacious yet cozy interior.  
  
"Yup" Ron answered walking over to the closet, and pulling out Harry's broom. "We will have all the time in the world to look it over though, so while I'm still young, lets get playing." He finished stepping past the giggling girls, and heading toward the main common area. Harry simply smiled, and grabbing his set of quidditch gear, made for the common room.  
  
For Harry the adrenaline flying brought to him was exactly what he needed. He had lived his nightmare the night before, but with his friends at his side, and a broom underneath him, Harry begun to feel a sense of peace wash over him that he had not felt in years.  
  
Cho, Ron, and Hermione seemed to notice the transformation in Harry as well. After spending a few hours on the pitch though the group begun to fill hungry, and realizing that Harry had not eaten properly in a while, they motioned for him to catch the snitch, and make for the ground.  
  
"Wow, that is even better than football, I mean who would have ever thought you could fly, can I try" came the drawl of Dudley's scratchy voice.  
  
"Uhh, well this really isn't a practice broom.." Harry begun, only to stop as Ron dropped his nimbus 2000, and motioned for Dudley to come over.  
  
"Well, you being a squib, there are some magical activities you won't be able to do, Lets see what you make of flying. Place your right hand over the broom, and say up.  
  
"Up" Dudley shouted staring at the broom. It did nothing.  
  
"With Feeling" Ron laughed remembering precisely what Madame Hooch once yelled at him.  
  
"Up" Dudley shouted once more, but what happened next took everyone by surprise. The broom responded to the second command, and zoomed into his awaiting hands.  
  
"Wow" Dudley said out loud looking at the object in his hand. "Now what?" He asked, and Harry just shook his head.  
  
"Mount it Dudley" Harry said showing him what he needed to do. "And grip it tight, I don't need you falling off." He sighed frustrated that his cousin was suddenly so interested in the magical world. Something else was bothering Harry though, and he contributed it to the fact Dudley could summon a broom.  
  
The next thing Harry new, Dudley was up in the air, and from what Harry could tell out of control.  
  
"RON" Harry shouted giving his friend a penetrating stare, and kicking off the ground.  
  
"Couldn't leave it well alone could you" He shouted firing off into the direction of the screaming Dursley.  
  
Ron however had lost all control, and along with both Hermione, and Cho the three watched Harry chase his cousin back and fourth shouting out commands.  
  
"Here Ron" Cho said handing him her new Firebolt. "Go see what you can do to help" She said watching as Ron let out a sigh, and mounted her broom. Moments latter both Ron and Harry had a hold of Dudley's broom, and with a rather rough landing, Harry grasped Ron's nimbus 2000 from Dudley and handed it back to Ron.  
  
"What were you thinking kicking off like that, I mean the nerve" Harry yelled pushing Dudley out of his way, and walking straight to Ron, "And you, I will deal with you later" he fumed grabbing Cho's Firebolt and walking to where she stood laughing.  
  
Ron simply mumbled something about no fun, and lost his spirit as he followed his friend's example and with Hermione's hand begun the climb to the castle. Dudley however had not moved, and it wasn't until the four were close to the entrance that they could here him calling for them as he ran across the field.  
  
The group of five sat and ate lunch for close to an hour without much conversation. Harry was still upset about everything that happened earlier, and it was clear to the others that something else was bothering him as well. Standing up, and excusing himself Harry walked to the room behind the teacher's table, and moments later transported himself into the Marauders Common room the same way Sirius had done earlier that morning.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing here?" Sirius asked as he and Remus were sitting on the coach when Harry arrived.  
  
"Getting as far away from that git as I can" Harry responded walking straight to his room, and closing the door. Pulling out his most precious possession, Harry stared into the eyes of his mother, and before long fell into a restless slumber.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"James, it is important we tell Dumbledore. Dad once told me that if he was to die that our bloodline would need to move forward, and we all know Petunia's not going to embrace the magic within her."  
  
"Then we tell him tonight, we know Voldermort plans on attacking Privet drive, and Dumbledore can protect Dudley." He finished placing his dinner fork down, and standing. "I will tell him tonight, lets just hope the raid goes well" He finished walking out of the room.  
  
Harry stared at the man leaving the room, and the women left at the table, he had some how gone back in time, and was witnessing his parents discuss something they felt needed to be told to Dumbledore. Just then however Harry realized what night it was, and following his infant self, and mother up the stairs, turned to the shadows just in time to watch the dark lord curse his father. The second the words were spoken; Harry woke up with his scar on fire.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Harry, Harry come on mate I said I was sorry" He heard Ron calling from the door. "Come on Harry, the sorting ceremony is about to begin," He shouted again as Harry jumped out of his bed.  
  
"Ron," Harry muttered clenching his scar, and unlocking the door. "Come in" Harry yelled as he pushed past the pain, and quickly dressed.  
  
"What were you doing in here?" Ron shouted coming into the room, "I mean I have been pounding on the door for twenty minutes now, not including the amount of pleading Cho has been doing all day." You could tell by Ron's tone he was completely agitated  
  
"Ron, I will explain on the way." Harry said hurrying past his friend, and running into the common room. What awaited Harry there however was not what he expected, for instead of being simply Cho, Hermione, and Sirius, Harry found those three, but Arthur, Charlie, Remus, Dumbledore, Snape, Dudley, and Fleur Delacour.  
  
"Harry" Ron shouted coming to a stop directly next to his friend. "Well he's alive" Ron laughed as the two entered the well lit room. Everyone begun in on Harry the second they could. It seems that not responding to Cho prompted Hermione to worry, and she had called Dumbledore right away, needless to say everyone that could be spared from the train, and carriage duty were now in his room.  
  
"It's okay everyone, I am fine" Harry shouted stopping the verbal lashing he was receiving. "I do however have an explanation, but first I need to speak with Dudley, and Albus" he finished shocking those in the room by using the headmasters first name.  
  
"Very well" Dumbledore commented tuning to the others, "Why don't you all head down to the great hall, I am sure the student's will be arriving shortly, and we wont be long." He finished ushering over Dudley, Who was in a new set of black Hogwarts robes, but with no emblem of a house on them, to the couch.  
  
Harry waited for the last of his friends to vanish before immediately breaking into the vision he has just experienced. "Did you know?" He asked Dumbledore nearly fifteen minutes later, "Did you know Petunia was a witch" He finished.  
  
Dumbledore smiled warmly, and placed a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder. "I am afraid Harry that there is still quiet a bit about your heritage that I am unaware of. I personally help Minerva select the students that attend Hogwarts, and at no time did the name Petunia Evans arise. Rest assured however," He continued seeing the pained expression cross Harry's face, that I will look into this further" he finished looking at Dudley.  
  
"Sir, what is to happen to me" Dudley spoke for the first time that night. "We must wait and see Dudley whether or not you will stay at Hogwarts. When Minerva places the sorting hat upon your head, it will search out your magical aura, and if it finds that there is enough you will be placed." He finished standing up.  
  
"Now, I believe the sorting ceremony is about to begin, and it looks to be a most interesting evening." Dumbledore finished walking toward the fire, and saying the incantation to open the transport. 


	4. The Sorting Ceremony

SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BETA READER SCOTT CHAPMAN, HIS ABILITY TO TURN MY GRAMATICAL NEIGHTMARE INTO SOMETHING READABLE IS VERY MUCH APPRECIATED, AND I HAVE HELD OF LONG ENOUGH IN GIVING THANKS.  
  
THANKS SCOTT  
  
Chapter 4 The Sorting Ceremony  
  
Moments later Harry Dumbledore and Dudley were waiting in the room where Harry remembered from his 1st year as a student. This is the room he was ushered into just before he was sorted, and as if a vision of the past was happening, the doors opened and in came close to fifty 1st year students, and one rough looking game keeper.  
  
"Hello Professor Dumbledore" He said as he ushered the children to the fireplace to warm up. "Didn't recon seeing you in here" "Ahh Hagrid, just the man I needed to see, do you remember our young Mr. Dursley," He asked pointing to the terrified Dudley who had both hands firmly clasped to his bottom.  
  
"Did you say Dursley" Hagrid asked eyeing the small boy. Just then recollection kicked in, and Hagrid burst into a wide grin. "I reckon I do remember him sir." He finished seeing Dumbledore's eyes twinkling at him, "But sir, what tis he doin here, Muggles are not allowed in the castle, you knows this."  
  
"Yes Hagrid I do know this, Dudley is to be sorted tonight with the other first years. It is the only sure way to determine if he has what it takes to be at Hogwarts. Will you ensure he attends." Hagrid didn't argue the Headmaster, but instead simply nodded his head before hurried off to break up a small fight in the corner.  
  
"Well Dudley, good luck tonight, I hope everything works out the way you want. Dumbledore spoke gesturing for Harry to follow him. Harry didn't bother to give Dudley the same kind words, but instead the two entered the busy great Hall, and made there way toward there appointed seats, Harry's next to Ron and Hermione of course.  
  
"So, are you going to tell us what happened" Ron immediately asked as Harry sat down, Harry let out a sigh. Deciding it would be better to get it over with now, Harry jumped into the explanation, and he sat explaining everything until the sorting ceremony was close to being over, and Dudley was the last standing student.  
  
"Good evening students, and welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. I hope you all enjoyed your summer. I am sure by now the knowledge of last year has leaked from your minds, and I assure you our teachers are anxious to refill them. He laughed looking over the hall, and seeing the students groaning inwardly.  
  
I do however have a few start of term announcements, First years note that the forbidden forest is off grounds to all students. We have taken extra precautions to insure your safety, and even though that extends into the forest it is not safe at this time." He finished looking around the hall. It had become so quiet that a pin drop could most likely be heard.  
  
"Secondly, as you must have noticed the staff table is significantly larger this year, this is due to the added threat of Voldermort." Harry had to laugh as he heard screams, and gasps come at the simple use of Voldermorts name. Dumbledore however didn't like the change, and moved on quickly.  
  
"Like I was saying, due to the threat of Voldermort we have added 10 MOM aurors to our staff, and have opened dueling as a course to those who wish to participate. The instructors will be those of Remus Lupin, our former DADA teacher, and Mr. Sirius Black" Dumbledore finished pointing to the ten members on the far end of the table dressed in a deep maroon colored robe, and cloak, as well as the two men to his left  
  
"I would also like to introduce our new DADA teachers, as they acted as your teachers toward the end of the year most of you already know them, they are Mrs. Figg, and Mr. Moody" Dumbledore again finished pointing to the odd couple to his right.  
  
"Now, I am sure you are all hungry, and anxious to eat however I have one more item of business. As you can all see we have a new 6th year student transferring to us from a local school in London? Dudley, if you would please place on the sorting hat." Dumbledore finished taking a seat, and watching anxiously.  
  
Harry would have sworn that at that moment his heart had stopped, and everyone in the hall, including Dudley himself waited for the hat to speak.  
  
"Interesting, very interesting. There is talent, ohh yes, Defiantly have a bit of talent, however there is hesitation as well, Unique characteristics would point you to Slytherin, but no I don't think you would do well there, Gryffindor is a place where the brave, and noble in heart would lie, and no, I don't believe you belong there, but then there is only Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw is where the wisest would go, and even though there is talent Ravenclaw is well, not right for you either. I would say Hufflepuff, but no, Hufflepuff is not right for you either. Son I simply cannot place you.  
  
Dudley spoke to the hat this time, and letting him know it was quiet all right, took it off, and handed it back to McGonagall. Without as much as a word to anyone in the hall, Dudley walked into the room behind the teacher's table where he was met by both Dumbledore, and Harry.  
  
"Well, well, well, it seems that this evening has lived up to everything it was cracked up to be." Dumbledore spoke as the two, Dumbledore, and Harry approached the silent Dudley. "Sir, what I am to do now, my parents are dead, I have no one back in London, and I see I have no one here either," he said placing his head in his hands, and weeping silently. Something happened however in that moment that Harry did not expect, and with a sudden feeling of both guilt, and sorrow, he walked toward his weeping cousin, and embraced him with his strong arms.  
  
"Dudley, I want you to know that even though we might not have gotten off the best your still family, according to the sorting hat you have magic in you even though you cannot decide where you want to be." He finished searching his own thoughts on the matter. He remembered once when Dumbledore advised him that it was the choice to go to Gryffindor that placed him in that house, and maybe with time, Dudley would figure out the best place for him as well.  
  
"What am I to do now?" Dudley asked gazing into the fire, and watching as the ashes would drift in and out of the light.  
  
"Well Mr. Dursley," Dumbledore spoke stepping over to the two, and placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. How about we try this, for the next two weeks you will stay here. During that time you will be trained by as many teachers as we can manage, and if in fact you have the talent the sorting hat sees within you, and if you can bring yourself up to speed, I will allow you to stay here as a student.  
  
"But sure, what house will he be in, I mean he can't possibly" Harry begun, only to stop as Dumbledore raised his hand. "For the next two weeks he will be in no house, If he grasps the magical world, and is able to perform the standard 1st year spells then we will revisit sorting him, by then he will understand more where he belongs, and I am sure the sorting hat will be able to place him.  
  
Harry smiled at the thought, for if Dudley were in fact a wizard, it would be the first time in the history of Hogwarts that a wizard student couldn't be sorted. Harry had to push these thoughts from his mind. He realized that it was most likely due to the assortment of different thoughts, emotions, and pain going through his cousin, and deciding to once again open up to his cousin he opted to skip dinner with him, in hopes they could instead visit Hogsmeade to pick Dudley up a wand.  
  
"Ah, I had a feeling you would ask that, Sirius is waiting for you in the front with a portkey, Diagon Alley would be the better place I am sure. Olivander by all means is the finest wand maker." Harry had to smile at the headmaster. Leave it to him to have prepared for both results. Opening the doors to the quiet great hall, Harry quickly made his way back to his friends, and after a few moments in which he explained what would happen next, walked out the great Hall with Dudley behind him, and the eyes of every student in the hall plastered to there backs.  
  
"Now, where was I" Dumbledore voice boomed as Harry closed the door behind him. It was always amazing how that man could get someone's attention, and Harry was sure by the time he returned Dumbledore would have sorted out the students.  
  
Opening up the front doors to the castle, Harry was happy to see his Godfather, and Remus both waiting for him by a small shoe. "Well you two, are you ready?" He asked as a confident Harry stepped up to the others, and motioned for the timid Dudley to follow.  
  
"I would have to say he will end up in Hufflepuff" Remus commented, as Harry, and Sirius just nodded. Dudley finally got the courage to join the three, and as there hands touched the portkey, the group was swept away in a blinding rush of wind, and a tight pull behind their navels.  
  
"Now Dudley" Harry said as the group appeared directly in front of Gringotts. "I need to warn you. The wizarding world is much more complicated than the Muggle. Stay close, and make sure you do not touch anything." He finished remembering his first time to Gringotts, and the surprise he received from the goblins.  
  
Dudley of course did as he was asked, and Harry was relieved when he didn't faint at the sight of the goblins. This however was short lived, for the cart ride into the depths of London paid there price on poor Dudley, and the second his shaking legs reached solid ground, he allowed the motion of the cart to overpower his senses, and over the edge, lost everything he had eaten that day.  
  
"That Mr. Dursley will be three sickles," The now angry Goblin commented as Harry handed him the key to his vault. "Just take it out of mine" He spoke shaking his head at his now unconscious cousin. Sirius had to hold back a laugh at the sight of Harry's expression, and once Harry had a moneybag full of gold, the group moved on to Sirius's vault.  
  
Moments later Harry was standing in the largest vault he had ever seen, and Sirius who was loading numerous money bags full of gold turned around he simply shrugged. "The MOM seemed to think that gold would help erase the effects of Azkaban. Needless to say I will be set for life." He joked as the four climbed back onto the cart, and were soon back in Diagon Alley.  
  
Over the next two hours, any empathy Harry had for his cousin's situation vanished. Spending time in Diagon Alley with Sirius, and Remus would normally be rather enjoyable, but Dudley seemed to think that now away from Dumbledore that he would have free rain to treat Harry with the same contempt that he normally did.  
  
"I want a golden cauldron, I want my own broom, I want, I want, I want." Were the only words that left that boys mouth. Bye the time it came to purchases Dudley's wand, Harry was so put out that without his wand he silently placed a muting charm over him.  
  
"Ah, finally a moment of piece and quiet" Remus commented as Harry pushed his cousin through the doors into Olivanders Fine Wands. Approaching the counter Harry was happy to see the old man instantly approach the counter,  
  
"Ah Mr. Potter, coming bye to pick up your order I presume" he asked stepping into a back office, and walking out with a small rectangular box. "I was just about to ship it out, but seeing that you are her, I might as well spare my owl the trip" he finished handing the box to Harry who instantly opened it, and pulled out his fathers wand.  
  
Both Remus, and Sirius gasped at the sight, and Harry had to hold in his laughter as the two slowly approached him. "Harry, where, I mean how" Remus stuttered picking up the wand and inspecting it. "Cho gave it to me for my birthday, to be honest I really haven't had the time to ask her" He said accepting the wand back from Remus, and producing a small bundle of flowers from the tip.  
  
"Thank you sir" He said to Olivander as he carefully put the wand away. Just then Dudley stepped up to the counter, and Harry could tell by the scratch marks around his lips, and throat that he had been trying to speak the whole time.  
  
"I will release the spell if you promise not to make a fuss" Harry said to his cousin, who instantly lost a few shades of color. Pulling out his wand, Harry reversed the muting spell, and was surprised as both Sirius, and Remus jerked the wand form his hand.  
  
"Hey, what's the meaning" He begun, only to stop as the two inspected the small modifications Harry had made. Harry had to control his emotions as a silent tear fell from his godfathers face, and instead of questioning further, turned back to Mr. Olivander.  
  
"Sir, I need one more thing tonight if you wouldn't mind. You see my cousin Dudley here needs a wand. Dudley Dursley" he finished knowing that Mr. Olivander would create a mental note of the name, and use it forever.  
  
"Ah yes, lets see" he said waving his wand, and waiting patiently for a measuring tape to finish measuring the right arm of Dudley. "I am sure we have the wand for you" he finished heading toward the back, only to emerge a few seconds later with a couple of boxes. Like the sorting hat Olivander found that it was most difficult to satisfy the needs of Dudley, but in the end was able to produce just the wand. 7 ½ inches long, oak, with a hair of a unicorn.  
  
The timing of this transaction could not have been better, Harry, Sirius, Remus, and Dudley had now spent two hours in Diagon Alley, and for the most part were the last shoppers left. When they reached the empty streets.  
  
"This is no good." Sirius said as he realized it was now past the standard curfew set by the MOM. "We best be getting back to the portkey," He whispered looking down the dark streets, and watching the last of shopper's apparate away.  
  
The four, laden down with packages, begun to walk toward the bank when Harry felt a sudden rush of cold develop around him, and along with Remus, and Sirius instinctively reached for his wand.  
  
"Were being followed" Harry said as the group turned the final bend leading to the bank. "I know Harry, they came out of Knockturn Alley, lets just hurry" Sirius said lighting the end of his wand, and picking up the pace, Remus However slowly drifted to the back, and just as the portkey came into view all hell broke loose.  
  
"Stupefy" The first curse of the night had been thrown, and Dudley had been hit with a stunning spell. "Get him up Harry" Sirius shouted disarming and binding the hag that had just stepped out from the dark, and attacked the group.  
  
"Don't be foolish Black, you are no match for all of us, Give us Potter, and that muggle cousin of his, and you will be allowed to leave." "Lucius Malfoy, your voice gives you away you slimy git" Sirius shouted stepping past Harry, and aiming his wand at the obvious leader. "Rest assured that if you take one more step in our direction that your slimy hide will be the first to die tonight." He finished ushering Harry to get that git of a cousin to his feet.  
  
Lucius however simply laughed. Stepping to the side as if giving his minion's permission to attack Harry's Sirius's, and Remus's blood froze as close to twenty dementors begun to rush the group. "Expectro Patronum" both Harry, and Remus shouted aiming their wand at the approaching creatures. The effect of the curse worked immediately, but they were suddenly overcome with another obstacle as Sirius fell to the ground screaming.  
  
"Remus, Grab Sirius" Harry shouted throwing his hand out, and knocking the six closest men over without as much as a word. Doing as he was told, Remus pulled Sirius next to Dudley, and looking back to Harry noticed he had vanished in the direction of the portkey, only to reappear seconds later with the boot Hovering in front of him.  
  
"On three" Harry shouted as he grabbed Dudley, but just as Remus, and Sirius reached out, Harry was knocked back from the others by a banishing charm, and the small boot landed on the group of three without him.  
  
Harry let out a gasp of panic as Sirius, Remus, and Dudley vanished in front of him, but realizing he was now alone took action. "Expectro Patronum" Harry shouted, the few dementors that had gotten loose from his previous Patronus were now advancing on him, and Harry stopped them with the simple spell. Jumping to his feet, and scanning the area Harry took off in a sprint down the road.  
  
"Stupid Git" he cursed to himself, "had to allow yourself to get banished, couldn't have acted quicker," he thought as he dove to the ground to avoid a flood of stunning spells. The quick reflexes quidditch had given him were working in his advantage now, but as deatheater after deatheater apparated around him, Harry found himself back in front of Gringotts surrounded by close to fifty enemies.  
  
"Give up Potter, you are no match for." one of the old hags in the mob begun to speak, only to stop as Harry blasted her twenty feet down the road. He was about to make a break for the small opening when all of a sudden the darkness of the street vanished with a pop, and in its place was a white smoke so bright and potent that it cause Harry's knees to buckle, and he fell once again to the cold street below.  
  
"What's happening" Harry managed to mutter as his eyelids slowly begun to close. Something about that light was forcing him to sleep, and the last thing Harry saw before blacking out was the image of two men standing above him, both wearing black masks.  
  
"Fred, I told you we used to much sleeping powder, I mean he has been out for four hours now." "I know I know George, although you have to admit it made it much easier for us to get him in here, I mean by the time the minister officials arrived there were still twenty to thirty death eaters out. George laughed as he looked out the window. The light of the prank had gone out, but there were still numerous wizards attempting to clean up the effects of the smoke.  
  
"What did Dumbledore say when you called him." George asked. "Well, needless to say he was pleased to know Harry was safe, Sirius, had explained what had happened, and they were just about to floo to Dads house, and apparate here when I reached him. He asked if Harry would be safe staying here for the night, and once I assured him only a Marauder, or a Weasley could figure out the way to our house did he agree to let Harry stay. "  
  
"Did he tell you why they were here, I mean Harry should have been at school, and who was the boy that was with them?" "He wouldn't say, but I am sure when Harry wakes up he will explain everything" Fred finished sitting down for the first time that night, and placing his feet up on the near bye chair.  
  
Just then however the two stopped, as Harry sat up with fear, and pain evident in his eyes. "Voldermort" He whispered rubbing his forehead, and reaching around his bed for his glasses. "Harry, Harry its alright, your safe here" Fred said hurrying over, and handing Harry his glasses.  
  
"Fred, George, what are you two." Harry started still rubbing at his burning scar. "What happened?" Harry asked looking around at the two, and then at the room he was in. "Where are we?" "Well Harry, we are at our home here at Diagon Alley, above our shop." Fred started. "As for what happened, well we witnessed You, Sirius, Remus, and that other boy being attacked, and well we decided it would be a perfect time to try out our new invention, and well, needless to say we still have a few bugs to work out."  
  
"But I remember two men with masks, they were reaching down to grab me, and Voldermort" he finished really hurting now. Fred and George quickly explained their new invention, and that the masks were created to keep the sleeping potion out when Harry fell off the bed clutching his scar.  
  
"Harry, Harry what is it" Fred asked rushing to his side. "Voldermort" Harry stuttered struggling to get to his feet, and finding his wand. "He's here," he shouted pushing past the two, and looking out the window. What Harry saw next caused his blood to freeze, and grasping an armchair to his left, Harry broke the wooden headrest with the grip of his hand.  
  
"Voldermort, fifty deatheaters at least, and they are coming this way" he said to both Fred and George who immediately went into action, and rushed to a portrait in the wall of the Chudley Cannons quidditch team. Pulling the portrait clear off the wall the two placed their wands into two desired spot, and at the same time shouted the words "Portkey apparatus." With a loud pop Harry could feel items within the shop below him change, and following Fred over to where what looked to be a glass wall stood, Harry watched in amazement as each shelf within the small shop rotated, and hundreds of small objects begun to fly around the room.  
  
"What did you just do?" Harry asked watching as the door to the front was blown in, and deatheaters begun to storm the shop. "You'll see" Fred laughed clasping Harry on the back as the three sat and watched the first deatheater to come in contact with the flying objects vanish in a cloud of smoke.  
  
"Oh that had to hurt" George laughed coming over to see a small muggle baseball smack a deatheater square in the face only to transport him away. "Wasn't that one the Mount Everest?" Fred asked staring at his twin. "In deed I believe it was Fred" George answered laughing as another five deatheaters were hammered by loose bludgers, then blindsided by flying portkeys.  
  
Over the next fifteen minutes Harry, Fred, and George watched as deatheater after death eater attempted to reach the back room, and it wasn't until Voldermort himself entered that the three decided it was time to leave.  
  
"Well brother, it's been fun, but I think it is time to get young Harry here out of harms way." He shouted, the noise from the small battle below was now echoing through the entire shop, and small apartment.  
  
"I would have to agree with you bother" George chimed, watching as Voldermort created close to 100 small metal balls in front of him protecting him from both the loose bludgers, and the portkeys.  
  
"I think old Voldy just figured out a way past our traps." He yelled grabbing a hold of Harry's arm, and concentrated hard. With a loud Pop, Harry found himself just three feet from the shrinking shack, and was surprised to see George panting for breath.  
  
"Well, although I would have to say I would love to see the inside of the castle again" Fred started "I think it would be better to leave it for another day. Take care Harry, and here. If you are ever in a bind use one of these." He finished handing Harry a small leather belt with what looked to be five white pills.  
  
"Ya, but just make sure you cover your face with a mask before you do, or you will wake up dazed and confused, and possibly in a worse situation then before" George finished laughing at the look in Harry's eyes.  
  
Without another word the two disapparated, and Once again Harry found himself alone, but this time his life was not in mortal danger, and he knew exactly how to get back to Hogwarts.  
  
When Harry woke up the next morning, He first took a long shower before getting dressed for the day. Deciding that it would be better to get the story over with quickly, he stayed in his room just long enough for everyone else to get dressed, and meet up with them in the warm common room.  
  
Entering the room Harry was expecting to be rushed for answers, and explanations, but was pleasantly surprised when none came. Taking a seat next to Cho, he silently reaching for her hand, and had to hold back his look of surprise, and in fact fear when she slapped him across the face instead.  
  
"Don't, ever do that to me again. You know I was up all night worrying about you, Sirius comes in tells us you were ambushed, and that you used the portkey to get everyone but yourself away, What were you thinking, I mean if Fred and George hadn't" She screamed all the time hitting him in the chest and arms as she pouted.  
  
"Then I find out this morning that you were attacked again." She said throwing her arms in the air. "I could kill you for not letting me know you were back and safe" she now said crying. "I swear Mr. Potter that if you ever." Cho wasn't able to finish what she was saying, for at that moment she had thrown her arms around her now bruised boyfriend, and pulling him close.  
  
When Cho finished Harry had to let out a sigh of relief. Believe it or not he was slightly injured from the previous night, and even though he was sure the intentions were good, the small punches he received from his girlfriend had in fact been very painful, and Harry was relieved that it was over.  
  
"I'm Sorry," he said softly rubbing small circles on Cho's back as he held her close. "I didn't mean to allow the portkey to leave without me, but It did all the same" he finished looking around at the room, and seeing his friends, Godfather, and the Headmaster all beaming down at him. Flushing quiet red Harry pulled back from Cho, and stood.  
  
"Come on, lets just forget about it for now, I haven't eaten in so long that If I don't eat soon you might as well make me up a bed in the hospital wing" He joked standing up, and motioning for the group to head to the fireplace. Moments later everyone had taken there seats, and Harry spent the breakfast explaining everything that had happened, and discussing the start of classes.  
  
"Harry, McGonagall gave us our schedules last night. Compared to the standard sixth year, we have an additional three classes, I swear they are trying to kill us" He finished pulling out Harry's schedule, and handing it to him. "See, I mean come on what right do they have to give us five classes a day." He yelled only quieting down as Professor McGonagall gave him a pointed stare.  
  
Scanning over his schedule Harry understood what Ron meant, and seeing that their first class was double Potions with the Slytherins, Harry let out a small groan, and headed off with the other sixth years into the direction of the Dungeons.  
  
When Ron, Hermione, and he walked into the damp dark room, Harry instantly was overcome with an uneasy feeling. Granted this is how he felt during any class spent with the Slytherins, their was something about the atmosphere that put Harry's senses on alert, and over the next two and a half hours the group worked in almost complete silence. When the time came for the class to be over, Harry emptied their perfectly made shrinking potion, and exited the room. Once in the great Hall with his friends, he explained his feelings during class, and was surprised at what Ron said next.  
  
"Their afraid Harry, couldn't you tell that the Slytherins feared being in your presence, I mean I have never seen any of them act the way they did today." "Ron, what are you on about, why would any of those gits care anymore about me this year then they did last" Harry asked, he had not noticed the difference in the Slytherins, but more an environmental change.  
  
"Get off it you two" Harry finally said after listening to Hermione, and Ron go on about how he had changed over the holiday. Deciding to put off eating anything, Harry made his way to his second class, which was transfiguration.  
  
"Okay, today we will be learning the complicated transformation of humans, Now there are two types of transformations someone could go through, first is the more difficult of the two which is Animagus Transformation" Professor McGonagall said transforming into a cat, then back. Everyone in the class; which now incorporated Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, clapped approvingly.  
  
McGonagall simply smiled and continued. "This of course is very difficult magic, and if not done correctly can cause devastating side effects. I would be safe to say that very few, if any of you will ever master such as skill," she said almost in a challenging tone.  
  
"The second form of transformation however is much easier to learn, and I am positive you should all master it soon enough. Now if you would please pull out your class book, and turn to page 5." With this Professor McGonagall transformed Ron into a pocket watch. "As you can see we will be first learning how to undo a human transformation." She laughed looking over the shocked faces of those in the room. "The student to transform Mr. Weasley back will earn their house 15 points" she finished stepping back to her desk, and taking a seat.  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh at what had happened. He figured if he had been the one next to the isle, he would have been transformed instead, and couldn't help thinking of his very first transfiguration class in which both Ron, and he showed up late.  
  
"Oh dear," Harry could hear Hermione mutter to herself after her third attempt to change Ron back. During the one hour class everyone had tried a few times, but to the amusement of Harry; who had been the only one yet to attempt the retransformation, Ron had only changed from a standard pocket watch to a older more rustic looking one.  
  
When the bell rang and the student's got up to leave, Harry, and Hermione stayed back at the request of Professor McGonagall. "Well, I am sure Mr.. Weasley has enjoyed his time as a pocket watch long enough, would either of you like to try to undo this one last time?" She asked looking pointedly at Harry.  
  
"I will if you go first Hermione" Harry said pulling his wand for the first time the entire class. He had been studying his school material all summer, and during each attempt had been going over what they had done wrong in his mind.  
  
"Are you sure Harry, I mean you haven't even tried once, and I have like ten times" Hermione answered looking pointedly at Harry as well. Harry simply nodded, and when Hermione tried the last time, Harry clapped loudly as his best friend popped back into his normal self.  
  
"Way to go Hermione, this is the first time a student has successfully accomplished this during there first day, 15 points will be awarded to Gryffindor" McGonagall almost shouted, only to turn, and apologize to Ron. "Mr. Weasley, please take an additional 5 points for being such a good sport."  
  
Laughing at the look on Ron's face, Harry made his way toward the doors, only to once again be held back up by Professor McGonagall. "I'll meet you in the great hall." He said to Hermione, and Ron, as they nodded and took off. Harry tossed his bags over his shoulder, and walked over to the desk where Professor McGonagall had taken a seat.  
  
"Harry, I noticed that you didn't make an attempt today to revive Ron, is everything alright," She asked. Harry could tell by the tone in her voice that she was deadly serious. "To be honest professor I didn't try for a reason," He said going into explanation of what happened during his first class, and the comment Ron had made during the break. "I just don't want people acting weird around me is all" he finished looking down.  
  
"Then I would be correct in saying you could successfully do this reversal if you tried." She asked, Harry smiled warmly at her, and as if to prove his point transformed Professor McGonagall into a phoenix, then back again.  
  
"Very well Harry," McGonagall said straightening her hair, "Since you seem to have all the skills needed for this years studies what would you like to learn instead" She asked. Harry could see the pride behind her smile, and once again answered truthfully. "Animagus Transformation" he said, and Professor McGonagall simply nodded. "I had a feeling you would say that. Come to class like normal Thursday, and I shall have a few books for you to read," she said dismissing Harry for the day.  
  
For Harry the rest of the day flew bye in a flash. After explaining to Ron and Hermione that the reason he slacked off in transformation was due to being tired, the group attended their first Dueling class with Sirius, and Remus.  
  
"Well Harry, what do you think of our dueling class" Remus asked after the most boring class Harry had ever sat through, the entire time they had gone over history and technique, which meant that Harry had yet to pull his wand.  
  
"Well to be honest Remus it was boring, I mean we could have at least tried the disarming spell," he answered feeling suddenly bad for his lack of tactfulness. "I had a feeling that the three of you would think so, that is precisely why we scheduled your advanced dueling class today as well. Gather Cho, and meet us back in your dorm room at eight" he finished roughing up Harry's head, and walking with Sirius out of the room. Harry turned back to his friends, and letting them know where they were to meet the group of three decided to get something to eat. 


	5. Demons Within

Chapter 5 Demons within  
  
"Strange" Harry said as he walked with Ron, Hermione, and Cho past the door leading to their dorms, and down a staircase leading to the chamber Ron had once used to play the best chess game in Hogwarts history.  
  
"What's strange" Cho asked, She had heard the stories of Harry's first year, but never really believed most of the rumors. "Ron, right there is where the queen took you, I still can't believe we allowed you to be sacrificed for the check mate" Harry said, his voice had gone slightly cold, Ron, and Hermione had slowed down a little expecting chess pieces to attack them. Opening the last door that lead to where they would be taking their Advanced Dueling class, Harry pulled out his wand, and slowly walked into the room.  
  
"Ah, there you four are" came the cheerful sound of both Remus, and Sirius. "Isn't this room great" they asked as the four rushed down the stairs, and into the middle. This was the first time Ron, Hermione, and Cho had seen this room, and unlike Harry they were not haunted by old memories.  
  
"Come her Potter, Now" "There is no such thing as good and evil, there is only POWER, and those to week to seek it." "Bravery, hah, your parents had it to, If you want we could bring them back, together we could do Extraordinary things." "Kill Him"  
  
"Harry, Harry are you alright," Harry had to shack his head as Sirius shook his arm. "Harry, come on, say something." Reaching the bottom step, Harry had suddenly been rushed with a wave of memory, and had stumbled to the ground clutching his scar. "This is where I first meet Voldermort, He was there, stuck to Quarrel like a parasite. The mirror was there, and here, here is where I faced him for the first time " He finished coming to a standstill right where Quarrel had fallen dead, and where he had beaten Voldermort for the second time.  
  
No one in the room knew how to respond to that, and Cho slowly walked over to Harry, and touched his had, when she did she let out a small gasp at how cold they had gone. 'Sirius, he is freezing we need to get him out of here" She said suddenly panic in her voice. Harry simply turned to her, and holding his hand out again allowed the demons of this room to leave him, calming down slightly.  
  
"No, it's alright you guys, I need to face my past before I can see my future, this is the first step, I can find no better place to practice dueling than here" he finished walking back down to where Sirius and Remus stood looking dumbfounded.  
  
"Harry, I am so sorry, Dumbledore never told me that this is where.." "Sirius" Harry said interrupting his godfather, "It is alright, lets just get going" he finished pulling his wand, and stepping into the fighting area of the arena.  
  
"To Harry's surprise the person who meet him in the middle was the first person to recover from the shock of what Harry had said, and the only one that dared stand against him, Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Albus" Harry said startled a little as the headmaster materialized right in front of him. "Harry" the headmaster answered pulling out his wand, and bowing. Realizing that he was about to duel the most powerful wizard alive, Harry bowed in turn, and as the image of 1,2,3 appeared in front of them, the duel begun, Dumbledore being the first to fire.  
  
"Expelliarmus" He shouted aiming for Harry. "Protectus inflamarus" Harry shouted back creating a shield of fire around him that Dumbledore quickly brought down with a flood of water. "Impervius" Harry shouted repelling the water that struck him. "That was a unique shield Harry, not as powerful as this" Dumbledore said creating a shimmering yellow shield around him that Harry successfully cracked with a heavily armed Flipendo spell, placing the exact shield over himself, everyone in the room other that Dumbledore gasped as both red, yellow, green and blue encircled him.  
  
Dumbledore faltered momentarily, and seeing his open Harry shouted Diffindo successfully splitting apart Dumbledore's shield. "Harry, forgive me but I must try something" Dumbledore spoke eliminating the duel, and walking slowly to Harry.  
  
"Imperio" he shouted aiming his wand right at Harry, only to release the curse ten seconds later as it had no effect on the boy at all. "This is impossible" he muttered watching Harry. "One more spell Harry, hold your shield for just a little longer," Dumbledore spoke. Firing the crucactus curse directly at the shield, Dumbledore almost dropped his wand when for the second time there was no effect on Harry.  
  
"This is the first time any protection shield completely blocked the effects of the crucactus curse, even my shield allows some of the effects through" He finished rubbing his temple, and sitting down next to the shocked, and silent bystanders. After what seemed like hours Dumbledore excused himself muttering something about bloodlines, and how it couldn't be. Harry turned to his friends, and had to hold back a laugh at the looks on all of their faces.  
  
"What" he asked waving a hand in front of Hermione's face. "You would think you five just saw a basilisk" he finished pocketing his wand, and sitting down, now clearly put off at the attention he was receiving.  
  
"Harry, that was some seriously advanced magic" Hermione stuttered, she was the first to speak in over an hour, and Harry was happy to know he had not killed them with shock. "It's not really that advanced, you will learn the same spells this year" Harry said flushing a little red at being able to do it already. "I just studied over the summer." He finished looking down. He had not told anyone this, but Harry had been writing to mad eye moody all summer, and he had been coached all holiday through books, and letters.  
  
Remus, Sirius, and Cho knew he was not being fully honest, but not pressuring him decided to question him more individually that night and in turn got back to the subject.  
  
"Alright you three, now you have seen it first hand you must also do it. Hermione, and Ron, Harry, you and Cho. I want you all to practice two spells, the first is the disarming spell which I am sure you all know, and the second is a shielding spell just less than what Harry, and Dumbledore used" he finished demonstrating both, and setting them to work. Over the next hour, Ron, Hermione, Cho, and Harry had mastered the two spells, and could place them up with ease.  
  
"Okay you four it is now getting late, off to bed" Remus said ending the lesson. "Same time on Wednesday" Sirius shouted as the four made their way back to their common room. The second that Harry was close enough to a couch, Cho pushed him down, and when Hermione, and Ron joined her, Harry had a sinking feeling that he would be staying up late yet another time this year.  
  
For fifteen minutes Harry tried everything he could to get away from his friends, and off to bed. Ron, Hermione, and Cho were glaring at him, and after the fourth time that Harry was forced onto the couch, he finally gave in to the questions, and begun to explain everything from the beginning.  
  
Over the next two hours Harry explained everything that had happened since the third task of the Triwizarding tournament. Never before had he told the full story to Ron, and Hermione, and as he explained in detail what he went through, and how he felt, the only person that could comfort him was Cho, for she had seen it the previous year when she attempted to heal Harry from the pain Voldermort could cause in his scar.  
  
"Bloody Hell Mate" Ron said after the group had sat quiet for twenty minutes, "I mean, well I mean bloody hell" he said again receiving a disapproving smack in the arm from Hermione. "Ron you insufferable git" she shouted throwing her arms around Harry, and hugging him tightly. "Oh Harry, why did you keep all this to yourself, we are here to help." She wept, and Harry broke down the same, all in all it was a most emotional night, and the group of four paying no attention to the whining Dudley separated at 1:00 AM and fell into uncomfortable dreams, Harry's of course worse than the other three combined.  
  
"Kill him" were the words that woke Harry the next morning; it was the sound of Voldermort screams as Harry tried desperately to reach the Triwizarding cup. Grasping a hand to his scar Harry let out a painful scream, and biting his lip to stop the noise, Harry swallowed the warm flow of blood that now seeped into his mouth from the open wound he caused.  
  
. "I can beat this" he said to himself forcing down the pain that threatened to consume him. Throwing his legs over the edge of the bed, and making for the bathroom, Harry took a long hot shower, and got dressed. When he was done he noticed it was now five in the morning, and realizing he would be the only one awake he walked over to his trunk, and pulled out the book he had picked up two day earlier in Flourish and Blotts, and begun to read.  
  
Chapter 1 Techniques for swordsmen  
  
Over the next three hours Harry read, and memorized the first chapter in his new defending yourself with other means than magic book. Along with conjuring a wooden sword, and charming it to the weight, height, and handle of a standard combat sword, Harry practiced the moves he was learning, and working up a good sweat, he only stopped as both his morning alarm, as well as his stomach begun to rumble and ring.  
  
"Well, that was most interesting" Harry thought to himself putting away his new things, and heading toward the shower for a second time. Still hot and sweaty from the exercise of the morning, Harry turned on mostly cold water. Jumping in and out, Harry was dressed within twenty minutes, and decided to leave his room for some fresh air. Walking to the common room which normally would be empty at this time, Harry was surprised to see that all three of his friends were already their waiting for him, but disgusted to see one oversized git named Dudley there as well.  
  
"Hey guys, I didn't expect you up so soon" He said walking into the room, and noticing the look on their faces. "Either did we, but when this git blew up his cauldron and our rooms were suddenly full of that sickening green smoke we didn't have a choice, I am surprised it didn't wake you." Ron said clearly put off that he had lost his precious sleep. Harry however broke out laughing, and clasping his hand on the back of his friend coughed as a puff of green smoke followed.  
  
"Your right Ron, that would have woken me up to, good thing my room is at the top of the hall" He laughed walking over and kissing his girlfriend on the cheek. "Hungry" he asked leading her to the fireplace where he muttered the incantation to put out the fire, and the password to transport the group to the great Hall. Being the first to arrive the five took a seat together at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Over the next week the routine stayed the same for Harry. He would wake up earlier than everyone else, and after training in both Magical, and muggle dueling, would meet up with his friends in the common room, and occasionally help his cousin with a few simple first year charms. By the time it came to Friday, Harry was anxious to find out what would happen to Dudley, and when he entered the headmaster's office between advanced dueling, and dinner, Harry was surprised to see that more than Professor Dumbledore, and Dudley were there, but that Arthur Weasley, and the new Minister of Magic, Mundungus Fletcher as well.  
  
"Ah Harry, glad you could make it. Now that you have arrived we can continue" Dumbledore spoke, and Harry took a seat next to the shaking Dudley Dursley. "Mr. Dursley, how are things going, am I correct in saying the private studies you have been taking are going well" Dumbledore asked smiling brightly at the scared 16 year old boy in front of him.  
  
"F-F-Fine sir," Dudley managed to get out. Over the past week he had been given private instructions by almost every teacher, and had quickly come to appreciate the authority of Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"That is good to here, well the reason we brought you here today, and the reason the minister of magic, along with the chief auror official are with us is that we have chosen to once again attempt to sort you into a house, or if things do not work out, return you to your Aunt, who will be your legal guardian from here on out." He said standing from his desk, and moving around to the counter that held the sorting hat, and Godric Gryffindor' sword  
  
"Ah, here we are" he said walking over, and placing the hat on Dudley's rather large head. "Right, right, ah that's better, I see that your thoughts are less clouded now, but where to put you." The hat asked, and Harry with anticipation almost fell off his chair. "Right, lets see now, Gryffindor is for the brave at heart, the most courageous, and strong. Clearly that is not the place for you, well lets see Slytherin, right, well I see many characteristics of Slytherin in you, cunning, conniving, and loyal to those that can help you, but no there's still something that's just not right about that decision. Lets see, next is Ravenclaw where the wise would be placed, again defiantly a no. That leaves Hufflepuff, and from what I can see you would do well in Hufflepuff, but then again." The sorting hat paused. Turning on the head of Dudley, and facing the three leaders in the room the sorting hat spoke again, his decision made.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF" the hat announced, and relaxing visually, both Harry and Dudley let out a sigh of relief, and in Harry's mind frustration as well.  
  
"Very well" Dumbledore spoke after returning the hat to its resting place. Now, since it seems that you are now officially part of Hogwarts, it comes down to the Minister of Magic to determine which grade. As you know 1st years normally start Hogwarts at the age of 11, and study the arts through the years. From my understanding you are learning quickly enough, so we have decided that you will continue with private studies throughout the year in hopes we can quickly catch you up to at least a 3rd year level bye the end. Starting next year, you will join your classmates as a 4th year." He finished smiling at Harry who broke in immediately.  
  
"Sir, how about protection, while close to me he is in danger from both Voldermort, and Slytherin, I know he is doing well in private studies, but would it not be wise for him to gain friends in his house that he will be able to accompany him after holiday?" Harry asked, he was now in getting ride of his cousin mode, and Dumbledore could since it.  
  
"I believe you are correct in this, and with the Ministers approval" Dumbledore said gazing back to Minister Fletcher, who simply nodded. "We will be moving Dudley to his common room this evening, to begin his transition of course. As a second precaution, while here at Hogwarts you will be know as Dudley Evans, not Dursley. The name of your father is two dangerous at this time, and with a small memory charm I placed over the students tonight, they will not notice the change" he finished sitting back down.  
  
Harry couldn't help but be relieved at the turn of events, it was true that he was happy for his cousin, but in turn being happy for someone that made his life a living hell was not what Harry wanted at the moment, and the fact he would rarely see Dudley anymore gave him cause to smile.  
  
The rest of the meeting went by rather quick, Arthur, who had just been named Chief Auror advised Dudley that with the insurance on his parents home, and the combined income of his fathers business that money had been set apart for his schooling, as well as enough had been given to his Aunt to set things in order.  
  
Telling Dudley that the funeral of his parents had been planned for the following day, Arthur took the scared boy to the desk, where they would use a portkey to travel to the front door of his Aunts house where he would spend the night and attend the funeral the following day.  
  
"Harry, you are welcome to jo.." Dumbledore begun, only to stop as Harry sent him a clear mental answer. He had decided long ago not to attend Vernon, and Petunia's funeral, but instead remained behind as Minister Fletcher, Arthur, and Dudley left the oval office of the Headmasters.  
  
"I thought you had a few more things to discuss Harry, I see you have increased your ability to block your mind, that is good to know for Voldermort is beginning to gain power over minds, and it will make our cause that much easier." Dumbledore said walking over to Harry who stood.  
  
"Care for a cup of tea." He asked opening a door, which Harry had never before seen. "Yes please, thank you sir" Harry responded following the headmaster into the small room, and taking a seat at the table. 


	6. The Order Of The Phoenix

Chapter 6 The Order Of The Phoenix  
  
Accepting the cup from Dumbledore, Harry was glad to relax into the Mint Tea, it had been a long day already, and after his advanced Dueling class the previous Wednesday, Harry knew it wasn't even close to being over, for Sirius, and Remus had decided that Martial Arts would be a good subject to cover, and the group of four were still sore from the two hour class they had the previous time.  
  
"It is good to hear you four are enjoying yourselves so much" Dumbledore spoke, and Harry realized he had read his thoughts, "I assume the reason you wish to talk further is not about Advanced Dueling then" He finished taking the seat opposite Harry, and sipping his tea.  
  
"No Albus, something different " Harry Answered, and by the tone in his voice, and the use of his proper name, Dumbledore became very serious. "What is it Harry" He asked, the lightness of the earlier conversation gone.  
  
"Well" Harry begun timid. "Three things, first is my nightmares, and visions" he said rubbing the pressure points in his forehead, and scar. "I am receiving them daily now, and want to know if the death and destruction I see is truly happening" He asked remembering clearly the vision he had received in his Divinations class that morning.  
  
"I am afraid that your visions are in fact true" Dumbledore answered honestly, "Voldermort has increased his strength tremendously over the past few months, and like his previous reign of terror, he is attacking both muggle, and magical villages almost nightly" He finished, and Harry could tell by both the mental connection to Dumbledore, and the lose of the twinkle in his eyes that it was effecting him greatly.  
  
"And the ministry of magic" Harry asked, Dumbledore knowing it would be the next question. "They are working round the clock, but due to Fudges death, and the fact we just appointed the new minister last month, there is still much work to be done." He finished beginning to understand where this conversation was headed.  
  
"Well then that brings me to my second item of business" Harry said setting down his cup, and looking pointedly back at the head master. "The Order" Dumbledore spoke again reading parts of Harry's stray thoughts.  
  
"Yes sir, it is time we took action, and I believe the order can help" Harry answered.  
  
By now Dumbledore was completely interested, and Harry went into what he wanted to propose. "First, I think it would be wise to step down as sole leader of the Order. Now I know it in my blood to run the Order, but I feel we would work better as a cohesive unit, other that a leader, and follower." This surprised Dumbledore  
  
"What I suggest is to create divisions within the order. Right now we have ten members who make up the Orders inner circle, but I feel we need to add more people in order to fight back when Voldermort attacks. I want to make it into an order that not only protects me, but one that helps protect the wizarding world." Again Harry surprised Dumbledore.  
  
"First we will need to recruit. We can test them by using Veritaserum, and once we have enough people helping us, we can separate them into three groups. You, Sirius, Remus, and me will charge up these divisions. The 1st group, which would be yours, will be responsible for recruiting, testing, and swearing in new members. Group 2, which would be much larger than the others, would be the fighters, and group three, under Sirius, would be our eyes and ears acting as spies."  
  
"Harry, what you propose would be very difficult, and very dangerous." "I know Albus, but I am tired of running, I feel it is time to fight back. Will you help me?" Harry asked, and Dumbledore seemed to think about it for a long time only to head to his closet, pull out his order cloak, and toss it on.  
  
"We must discuss this with everyone," He finally said, Harry noticed that the twinkle in his eye seemed to be burning with fire. Nodding his head, Harry watched as Dumbledore touched the emblem on his cloak, and with a gush of wind, He was sitting in his seat at what he had begun to think of as the war room.  
  
When every member had arrived the meeting began. Dumbledore, who had called the group together, only spoke for a few minutes before turning the meeting over to Harry. "The reason Dumbledore called us here, is to answer the threat of Voldermort." Harry begun by standing up, and looking at each member at his table  
  
"We must do something different" he continued going into a discussion of what he had proposed earlier to Dumbledore. "With these added forces, we will be able to hopefully fill the void lost in the weakness we have found in our Auror division." Harry finished putting the proposal to a vote. When all hand went up in unison, Harry was a bit surprised that every member agreed.  
  
"Then I will meet with Albus, Sirius, and Remus to discuss in more detail what I think, as for the rest of you, thank you for coming." He finished watching as everyone disappeared from the chamber.  
  
"Well Harry, I would have to say tonight was an unusual night" Dumbledore yawned, as he touched the phoenix on his cloak, transporting the two back to his office office. Moments later the door opened, and both Sirius and Remus entered.  
  
"Harry, how long have you been considering this" Sirius asked taking a seat to Harry's right, and playing the father figure in Harry's life by showing concern. "Ever since the attack on us in Diagon Alley" Harry answered honestly watching as Dumbledore poured the three some tea.  
  
"I do have a question though Harry, why did you choose me for the spying instead of fighting? I hope you aren't worried about my abilities" Sirius asked, It was evident to Harry that he was in fact worried about how he would answer that question.  
  
"Sirius, don't be a git" Harry answered startling his godfather. "I know you can handle yourself, and that is why I asked you to do this for me. Besides, your ability to transform is unknown to most people in the wizarding world. Along with the time you spent hiding from the ministry when you were still an escaped convict.. " Harry paused as he could see the haunting in his godfathers eyes.  
  
"Listen Sirius, I asked you because I trust no other man as much as you, and I know you can do this." He finished as he noticed a tear falling the length of Sirius's face.  
  
"So, now that we cleared that up" Harry said trying to lighten the mood as both Remus and Dumbledore sat down. "Lets move on to more important things." He finished turning to Remus. "Are you all right with your new assignment, I know it will be dangerous" He asked. Remus was almost as close to a father as Sirius was, and the last thing Harry wanted was to put him in danger.  
  
"It is quiet alright Harry, I accept your request, and in fact have a few ideas as to what I can do. Turning to Dumbledore Remus continued. I would like to take a few days off if it is all right, and meet up with some old friends. Also I think it would be wise to contact Fletcher, the Weasley boys, and if I'm not mistaking, I am sure Arthur may come in handy with choosing the right Aurors." He finished becoming excited, and standing to leave.  
  
"Very well Remus, I can see how important this is to you. Take the needed days, but no more than A week, and please keep me updated on whom you have chosen to share this secret with." Dumbledore said smiling at his young teacher. "I will sir, and I am sure Snape will have some Veritaserum I can use. I will test each of them, and find where their loyalties lie" He finished leaving the room. Sirius took this as his queue to leave as well, and telling Harry not to stay up to late left him alone with Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, I would have to say this all worked out better than I expected" Harry said tilting his head back against the chair, and looking across to the now smiling Professor. "I would have to agree Harry." Dumbledore answered, the twinkle back in his eyes, and to Harry it looked like a mischievous glint as well.  
  
"Um sir, am I missing something" Harry asked picking up on the look, and questioning it. "Not at all Harry, you seemed to have picked up the pieces fine" Dumbledore answered laughing out loud, and startling Harry. "Now If I remember correctly, you said that there were three things you wanted to discuss, what would be the third" Dumbledore asked returning to the old conversation that the two were having earlier.  
  
"The sword Albus, I would like to take possession of Godric's sword" Harry stated standing up.  
  
"Very well Harry, It is yours as you are the heir to Gryffindor, but I must warn you to please keep it safe, and hidden. Here, take this" He said reaching into his drawer, and pulling out a leather chest strap. This will allow you to keep the sword attached to your back, and with the spells placed over it, it will also keep it hidden under your cloak."  
  
"While we are at it," he continued walking over to a closet in the back. "Take theses as well. I meant to give them to you during Christmas as was requested by your father." he finished handing Harry a pair of dragon hide boots, and a small wooden box. Upon closer study of the boots, Harry noticed four small pockets, as well as strap that looked to have a place for an extra wand.  
  
"They belonged to your father: Dumbledore said watching Harry set down the boots, and attach the belt with sheath to his back. "Go on, claim what belongs to you" Dumbledore laughed as Harry took the sword from its place on the wall, wilding it with grace and skill.  
  
"I see you have been studying the art of swordsmanship." Dumbledore spoke up watching as Harry slid the sword into its sheath. "Very well. Voldermort is training his servants these skills as well, and I believe Sirius would be more than willing to add it to your training." He finished as Harry smiled back. "Thank you Albus" Harry said excusing himself, and picking up the boots, as well as small box.  
  
Saying his goodbyes, Dumbledore smiled at the strength the boy carried, and looking up told James Potter how proud he would be.  
  
Making his way to the third floor corridor, and to the common room, where Hermione, Cho, and Ron were waited for him, Harry walked straight up to Cho, and kissed her on the cheek. "I just can't sit by and watch it happen" he said to the three as they looked at him concerned. "Thank you for supporting me today" he finished walking around the couch to take a seat next to Cho.  
  
"Alright there Harry" Ron asked sitting back down to his game of chess with Hermione. "Ya mate, just a bit tired" Harry finished kissing Cho on the cheek again, and resting his head against hers. Seconds later however Harry was jumping from the couch  
  
"Oh for Merlin's sake, I almost forgot." He huffed rubbing his temples. "Ron, I forgot that I booked the pitch for first thing tomorrow morning." Harry said walking toward the fire. "Where you going" Ron asked jumping up as well.  
  
"Tryouts tomorrow mate, need to make an announcement in the gryffindor common room." He sighed saying the password to temporarily open the traveling channel.  
  
"I'll go with you mare." Ron shouted, he gave Hermione as quick kiss on the forehead, before joining Harry in the hearth.  
  
When the two appeared in the gryffindor common room bye the fire, Harry heard a few gasps from the girls close by it.  
  
"Sonorus" Harry said to himself pointing his wand at his throat. "Hey everyone, can we have your atten." he paused as he found himself floating in the air. Turning to Ron, Harry had to laugh as his friend had levitated him above the crowd so he could be seen as well as heard.  
  
"Like I was saying, tomorrow morning we will be holding tryouts for the positions of chasers. As you may know our quidditch team is down to Ron, and I, so we are opening these tryouts to all students. Please report to the pitch at 7:00 no later. Once their Ron and I will explain the tryouts themselves, and then we will start" he finished removing the sonorous spell, and telling Ron to put him down. Moments later the two vanished through the fireplace, only to reappear in their common room.  
  
"That was quick" Hermione said standing up and giving Ron an affectionate kiss. "Well, what can we say" Harry responded walking over to Cho, and giving her a hug. When Cho felt the hard sheath on Harry's back she let out a surprised gasp, and Harry had to hold back a laugh, he had forgotten already about the sword.  
  
"Sorry about that" he said stepping back, and with a motion as quick as lightning he had pulled the sword. Again Harry had to hold back his laughs as the group gasped. "H-H-Harry, isn't that the same sword" "That I used to kill the basilisk" Harry finished for Ron, handing it over to him to examine. "It is one in the same, it belonged to Godric Gryffindor, and I asked Dumbledore tonight to take it." Harry finished looking at the shocked faces of his friends.  
  
"You should see your faces" He laughed taking the sword back from Cho, and again with movements as quick as lightning he had it sheathed. "You would think I just announced that Voldermort was here." He finished waving his hands in front of the group to help them snap out of it.  
  
"B-But" Hermione begun, only to stop as Harry held up his hand. "Over the past two weeks Hermione" Harry answered laughing out loud. "Don't worry so much you three, from what Dumbledore told me, it won't be long until you have one of your own." He finished kissing his girlfriend good night, and heading off to his room.  
  
The next day came early for Harry as his alarm went off at 4:00. Getting up with a start, Harry quickly crossed the room mumbling something about sleeping in today, and set for six thirty. "I changed it" came the sound of someone in the room. Harry startled by the noise instantly shot a freezing charm from his hand knocking the intruder to the floor with a thud.  
  
"Inferno" he shouted lighting the candles, in his room, and summoning his glasses, when he could finally see straight, Harry let out a gasp as Cho lay frozen to the floor only three feet in front of him. "Cho," Harry almost shouted waving his hand over her, and unfreezing her limbs. Grabbing his blanket from the bed, Harry quickly wrapped it around his girlfriend rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm her up.  
  
"Nice to see you to" She laughed comforted in the warmth that Harry's body was giving her. Harry simply laughed, and kissing her frozen cheek. "You scared me." He chuckled as Cho suddenly became serious. "Harry, I know this is the time you wake up every morning. I hear you practicing in here, and wanted to join you." She answered turning to face him. Harry noticed for the first time that she was carrying something, and was surprised to see it was a sword of her own.  
  
"Wow, that is beautiful" he said admiring the Chinese dragon that was engraved in the blade. "It belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw." Cho answered smiling at Harry, who suddenly looked dumb struck. "I am probably correct in assuming both Dumbledore and Voldermort have their own as well" he sighed walking over to his trunk, and pulling out some clean jeans and a shirt.  
  
"Should I leave?" Cho asked blushing as Harry pulled off his shirt to place on a clean one. Harry went to answer, only to stop as Cho gasped at the sight that meet her eyes. "It's Okay Cho," Harry answered allowing Cho to touch the small scars that crossed his back. "Vernon would sometimes take out his business frustrations on me." Harry stated pulling on a clean white t-shirt.  
  
Cho took this as a sign to drop it, and turning around Harry quickly changed out of his pajama bottoms, into a clean pair of jeans. "Alright, are you ready? " he asked grabbing his sword, and sheath, and throwing them on. "I think" Cho answered watching Harry pull on his new boots, and strap his father's wand to his calf. Harry smiled warmly at his girlfriend, it would be good to train with someone else, and taking her hand in his, the two walked toward the stairs leading to the advanced Dueling room. When they reached the large oak doors, they both stopped, beyond where they were standing, they could here what they thought was a battle.  
  
"Ron, Hermione" Harry shouted as the two burst through the doors, wands in hand. Just then Harry had to laugh as Hermione sent Ron flying, it seems she had not reacted to them barging in, and Hit Ron when his defenses came down. "So, how long has this been going on?" Harry asked as he and Cho walked down to the blushing couple, Ron rubbing his backside as he had landed on the floor rather hard.  
  
"This is our second morning" Ron answered pocketing his wand, and looking around. "Well, Lets make it a daily thing then" Harry replied walking over, and giving Hermione a hug, and Ron a friendly punch. "Thanks" he replied turning back to Cho, who was stretching.  
  
The group spent the next hour and a half training, and by the time they were done, Harry had taught Ron the basics of swordsmanship, while Cho had done the same with Hermione. "Well, lets see it then" Ron stated handing Harry back his sword, while Hermione did the same to Cho. Harry smiled warmly, and turning to his partner. Wielding his sword with both hands in front of him, Harry bowed in respect. Cho, being a trained swordsman did the same, but moments later she was in sticking position with her left leg back, and her sword held high in her right.  
  
With the clang of metal caused by the connection of the two swords the two begun to duel. Hermione, and Ron watched in amazement, as what looked to be a beautiful dance took place in front of them. The speed and sound of this amazing fight was almost intoxicating. Harry and Cho would jump back after every strike of the sword, only to lunge, twirl, and attack a second later. The two dueled for close to ten minutes until the distinct sound of metal on bone was heard, followed by the sound of a sword falling to the floor, and a gasp from Cho.  
  
"Harry," Hermione shouted running over to him. Harry, bleeding from the right side of his eye simply held out a hand letting Hermione know he was all right.  
  
"Wow, I didn't expect that" Harry said reaching up and touching the wound on his face. "Good thing I got a piece of it though, or you may have taken my head off" he laughed, only to stop and punch Ron as he touched the open wound. "Ouch you git." He shouted, the touch had caused a sharp pain shot through it. "It hurts that bad does it" Cho asked walking over, and placing her hand over the cut. The next thing anyone knew Cho's hand had begun to glow, and seconds later the cut was gone, and the only thing remaining was a small scar.  
  
"Oh dear" Hermione said coming over, and inspecting the scar. "It left a scar" she finished looking back at Cho. "It's because this is a muggle weapon, and the cut was not created by magic" Harry replied rubbing the small scar, and raising the blade of his sword up to where he could see a reflection.  
  
"You can barely see it, although it still hurts a bit." He laughed picking up Cho's sword from where she had dropped it, and handing it back. Just then the alarm on Ron's watch went off, and looking at his friend, Harry instantly understood what it meant.  
  
Quickly saying goodbye to their girlfriends, Ron and Harry darted to their rooms. Gryffindor quidditch trials were about to begin, so throwing his quidditch gear together, and grabbing his broom, Harry meet Ron in the common room where they would transport to the great Hall. 


	7. Young Marauder

Chapter 7 Young Marauder  
  
After hurrying through the school, and onto the grounds, Harry and Ron chose to fly to the pitch rather than run. Mounting their brooms, and lifting into the air, Harry was surprised to see how many Gryffindor students had shown up, but was relieved to find Angelina, Katie, Fred, and George hovering above the field.  
  
"Hey you four, what are you doing here?" Ron asked, he obviously had not expected this. "Well, it is our duty to help the two of you choose a winning team" Angelina answered smiling at the two, while Harry could easily pick out a mischievous gleam in the twins eyes.  
  
"All right, this is how tryouts are going to go." Harry said as the time turned seven, and he turned to the gathered mass in front of him. "Today's tryouts as you know are to find three chasers. As you can see behind me we are lucky to have some of the old gang back to help in making this difficult decision, as well as the two best beaters in Hogwarts history to help create the true game effect by pounding you with bludgers." He laughed giving Fred and George an evil grin, and tossing the two their clubs.  
  
Looking back at the group in front of him, Harry smiled as some of the younger students looked on totally petrified. "I will have Fred her protect, and George there attack" Harry finished as both Fred and George started shouting that he got their names wrong.  
  
"So" Harry continued paying the two beaters no attention, I want you to break into groups of three, and practice throwing the quaffle around, when I call your group, Kick off the ground here, and fly the obstacle course I am about to put up. Now you will be scored on how well you communicate, fly, pass, handle your broom, and score. The three best will be chosen," He finished watching as the students begun to break off into groups of three.  
  
Flying up to where the old team was still hovering, Harry asked them to help conjure a moving obstacle course, and with the combined minds of both Fred, and George, Harry wasn't surprised when one of the larger hoops grew teeth, and begun chasing Angelina around.  
  
"You two" Harry said flying over to the twins, and laughing, It is about time to start, so will you please leave Angelina alone" he finished bumping their brooms with his hand sending the two in opposite directions, and returning to the students.  
  
"Right, Dean, Neville, and Colin, your first" Harry said taking the quaffle and tossing it to Dean. Rising into the air next to Angelina, and Katie, Harry watched the three kick off, and the tryouts begun."  
  
Harry watched in amusement as the group begun to make their way across the pitch. Tossing, and catching the quaffle it was clear that Dean was the better of the three, and Harry was happy to see he was easily able to dodge a rough bludger sent his way by George. Bye the time the group reached the goal, Harry had his mind set on Dean already, and the fact he scored on Ron 2/3 times he tried only solidified it.  
  
"Thank you" Harry said flying over to the group, and blowing his whistle. 'That will be enough for now" He spoke to the three indicating the next group to begin, and taking his place next to Katie. Just then however a loud bang was heard from below, and upon looking down, Harry noticed a group of students dressed in green and silver hovering around a small group of first years.  
  
"Slytherins" Harry shouted calling Ron, Fred, George, Angelina, and Katie over. "What do you think they want" He questioned watching as their leader Malfoy flew up to where they had huddled. "Your time is over potty, take those stupid classmates of yours, and leave the pitch" He laughed thrusting a piece of parchment into Harry's hand, slugging him at the same time.  
  
"Malfoy, what are you on about?" Harry asked unrolling the parchment, and reading it out loud.  
  
"I Severus Snape do hear bye give permission to the Slytherin team to use the quidditch pitch today. They will be holding tryouts for the keeper position, and there for the Gryffindor practice will have to be postponed to a later date." It finished, a Harry turned to a smug looking Malfoy.  
  
"Shove off Malfoy, we have the pitch until two, and don't care if Professor Snape came out here himself, Gryffindor Tryouts will continue." He finished thrusting the letter back into Malfoy's hand. "I hoped you would say that Pot head" Malfoy taunted pulling his wand, and with what felt like lightening, Harry was struck in the back by something, and with his broom banished to the Gryffindor locker room, the next thing Harry knew he was falling.  
  
Reacting just in time, Harry wandlessly placed a levitation charm over him, and landed on the soft grass like a cat, Harry turned to glare back at Malfoy who was doing a good job dodging the hexes, and curses sent his way by Ron, Fred, George, Angelina, and Katie  
  
"You'll have to do better than that Malfoy" Harry shouted, pulling his wand, and muttering a incantation only loud enough that those close to him could here. Then next thing Malfoy knew he was being tied to the spare goal posts opposite Ron, and looking to his right, Malfoy quickly realized his team had suffered the same fate.  
  
Summoning his broom, Harry had a hard time containing his laughter. High above the ground hung six Slytherins kicking, shouting, and cursing at Harry, while next to him close to fifty Gryffindors were rolling on the ground laughing at the scene in front of them. Kicking off the ground, Harry quickly flew to where his team waited him.  
  
"Harry, this is p-p-priceless" George laughed flying over to the Slytherins, and throwing a few Hexes. Ron however looked much more calm, and with a wave of his wand a small storm was conjured over the Slytherin gits, and rain along with hail could be heard pummeling them.  
  
'Well, we still have tryouts to continue" Harry shouted placing the sonorous spell over his voice, and gaining the attention of everyone, "Let us continue" he finished paying the Slytherins no more mind, but conjuring a small brick wall in front of them, so they could not see the tryouts. Over the next four Hours the tryouts continued, and by the time they were finished, three Gryffindors stood out, and a decision was made.  
  
"Thank you all for coming" Harry shouted landing with the others and gazing over the crowd. "There are a lot of talented players here, but as you know only three positions. Ron, and I, with the help of Fred, George Katie, and Angelina have made our choices, and the three newest members of the Gryffindor team will be Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, and Tyler Jensen" Harry shouted summoning the three chosen over. Again thanking everyone for trying out, Harry reminded them that beater tryouts would be held Wednesday afternoon, before turning to Ron, Dean, Neville, and Tyler.  
  
"Mr. Potter" came the sickening sound a voice behind him. "Attacking fellow students, I will see expulsion for this" came the laugh of none other than Severus Snape "Professor" Harry said turning around, and looking squarely into the eyes of the potion master. "What is it I can do for you" he finished speaking as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on, and oblivious to the fact 6 Slytherins hung fifty feet in the air bound to a quidditch goal post.  
  
"You know exactly what it is I want," He finished pointing to the school. "I will meet you in the headmasters office, I am sure he will enjoy hearing this" Snape finished brandishing his wand, and blasting apart the brick wall in front of his students. Turning from his team, Harry cast a charm over Severus which said Severus stinks blink in a neon green, and walking over to the newest member of the Gryffindor team, along with the old as them to clear off the remaining obstacles, and told them he would meet up with them later.  
  
"Now Potter" came the shout of Professor Snape who had managed to get ride of the small storm, and was working on bringing his students down. Doing as he was told, Harry made his way through the school, and upon reaching the statue of the phoenix; Harry said the password and entered.  
  
"Lemon Drops" Harry said being told the password earlier by Sirius. Walking up the stairs, Harry knocked softly, only to enter and find Sirius, and Professor McGonagall at the front desk, discussing him. "Ah Harry, just the student we wished to talk to" Dumbledore said conjuring up a chair for Harry, and motioning for him to sit. "How is it you knew to come" he asked, curious as to why the 16 year old had shown up right as he was to send Sirius to get him.  
  
"Mr. Potter is here by my commands" came the cruel, and bitter voice of Professor Snape, along with him came the smug, looking, yet soaked Slytherin Malfoy. "Potter was caught attacking his fellow students, and this time must be expelled." The potions master practically shouted glaring at Harry.  
  
"Now, now Severus, surly their must be two sides of this story." Dumbledore spoke conjuring up two more seats, and motioning for both Draco, and Snape take a seat, why don't you tell me what happened" he asked politely, and Draco burst into explanation. "And then he attacked me and the rest of my team, banishing our brooms and wands. All of this unprovoked" Malfoy shouted, and Harry spit out the water he had just drank.  
  
"Oh really Malfoy" Harry spoke, curving his tongue as not to show his disgust. "Why in the world would I attack you?" he asked politely sending a mental picture to Dumbledore, Sirius, and McGonagall at the same time, picturing the Slytherins bound to the hoop while rain and Hail poured down around just them.  
  
Sirius, who was the first to receive it, burst out laughing, only to stop as Dumbledore held up a hand. "Very well Severus, thank you for informing us, but as you know it is up to the head of Gryffindor house to determine the punishment, and as you are not he." Dumbledore finished turning to McGonagall.  
  
"50 points from Gryffindor" Professor McGonagall spoke studying her student "As well as detention with me every evening for two weeks" she finished all the while Harry looking down defeated. Severus smiling as if he had just won the Triwizarding tournament, and accepted the punishment took Draco and left. Harry distinctively heard Malfoy mutter something about getting him back, but paid it no attention, but instead turned to McGonagall.  
  
'Professor" Harry spoke, as calm as could muster, "50 points, do you want us to loose the house cup?" he asked, unable to hold back the hurt. "Not at all Harry, I took the points to appease professor Snape, as I am sure he would have argued it had I not. As for the detentions, well we were just discussing how I could get you alone more often to work on your transformation, and this opportunity gives us a perfect disguise" she finished smiling.  
  
"But still, 50 points, my house is going to hate me. I did the same thing in my first year, and no one spoke to me for a week." He finished still looking defeated. "If it helps Harry, I will reward them back during class, and If what you shared with us mentally I am sure Mr. Creevey could help in explaining the nature of why you lost the points" McGonagall finished excusing Harry, and letting him know his first detention would be Monday night at 8:00. Getting up from his chair, Harry nodded his understanding, and left to meet up with his friends in the great hall.  
  
When he entered he heard the hall laughing hysterically, and seeing a picture of what happened earlier that morning inflated, and hovering in the middle of the hall, Harry forgot about the lost points, and instead took a seat next to Ron, who was standing and bowing to the amusement of the students.  
  
With a flick of Professor Snape's wand the image disappeared, but seconds later, the hall broke into fits of laughter again as the words Severus Stinks begun to shine from Professor Snape's cloak, Harry couldn't help but laugh along with the other students as Snape begun to shout through the hall, only to storm directly up to Harry.  
"Wand Potter, Now" he shouted as Harry gladly handed the potion master his wand. "Priori Incantatio" Snape shouted aiming his wand at Harry's. With a sudden glow, Harry's wand immeted a soft light, and when the words accio broom were recognized, Professor Snape thrust the wand back into Harry's hand, and stormed out of the hall.  
  
"Deletrius" Harry spoke once the wand was back in his hand causing the image to vanish, turning back to his friends, Harry laughed along with them, and when he finally had control over his laughter, Harry piled his plate, and ate a healthy lunch.  
  
That night in the common Room, Ron finally brought up the previous day's events, Harry was glad that it had remained silent about it since lunch, and was regretting telling the trio he lost as many points as he did, and that he had two weeks detention, but was excited about learning more about Anamagi.  
  
"Well, two weeks detention with McGonagall, and I lost 50 points" Harry said as an answer to Ron's question. "But I would have to say after lunch today that it is well worth it" Harry finished lying down on the couch, and placing his head on Cho's lap. Cho, who had been reading a book looked down, and smiling kindly at her boyfriend, she returned to her book, and next thing Harry knew he was waking up the following morning at 4:00  
  
"Ugh" He grunted getting out of bed, and turning off the alarm. "Remind me to tell the others that Sunday is sleep in day" he said out loud thinking that he was alone. Just then however the lights in the room came up as Cho fired flames into the small fireplace, startling Harry.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head" Cho said as Harry spun on the spot. Cho smiled warmly as the look of fear in Harry's eyes passed, and instead one of happiness appeared. "Good morning sweetheart" he answered plopping back onto his four-poster, and pulling the covers over his head.  
  
"Oh no you don't" Cho said pulling the covers back, and firing some water from her wand at Harry. Jumping out of his soaked bed, Harry made a mental note never to sleep in again, and changing quickly, the two made their way into the dueling arena where Ron, and Hermione were already busy fighting with wooden swords.  
  
"Well" Harry said pulling out his sword, are you up to a morning duel?" He asked kissing his girlfriend, and watching her pull her sword as well. "Well to be honest no" she replied walking over to Hermione, and handing her lightning, the name she had given it. "I was thinking more aerobic today" she answered while Harry took her lead handing Ron Excalibur. "Here mate, try this" he said handing his sword over as well, and following his girlfriend up to the higher portion of the stairs. The next thing Harry knew Cho had begun to jog, and catching up, the two proceeded to jog circles around the upper bowl of the arena until Harry's watch signified it had turned six.  
  
"Do... You.... Run.... Often?" Harry asked as he and Cho made their way down to where Ron, and Hermione sat resting from their intense training. "Every Day" Cho answered laughing at how out of breath Harry seemed to be, and picking up her sword from where Hermione had set it down.  
  
"Great, Harry replied sarcastically, and picking his up as well, turned to Cho expecting her to examine it rather that continue training. Ducking just as the Blade of Cho's sword approached him, Harry rolled away from the group, only to come up with his sword in defending position.  
  
"Wow" he shouted as Cho perused, and the sound of steel against steel could be heard. He had not expected her to attack, and being that he was off guard, Cho had the advantage. Ducking the third serious of attacks from Cho, and sliding to the side, Harry finally gained the leverage he needed. And thrusting his sword to the side Harry dodged a slash from Cho's sword, only to smack her butt with the flat surface of Excalibur.  
  
"You thought you had me their didn't you" He asked as Cho bowed to him admitting defeat. Smiling at his girlfriend, Harry also bowed, only to reach out, and pull Cho into him. "Next time warm me before you attack, you almost took my head off" He said kissing her softly, only to pull apart at the sounds of clapping coming from above them. Looking up, Harry could make out three men clothed in red robes, and realizing them as Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore, the group of four waited for the three to reach the bottom.  
  
"It seems we are interrupting something" Sirius laughed walking down to the four, and both Harry and Cho blushed. "It's not what you think" Harry said thinking that all Sirius saw was his kiss, and not the training. "Harry, Sirius laughed walking over and pulling his godson into a tight embrace. "We have been here for close to an hour now, and I assure you it is exactly what I think" he finished smiling at the shocked look on those around him. It was then however that Harry noticed the robes.  
  
"Sirius, what are you wearing?" Harry asked noticing how Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore were all wearing the same thing. "These are the new robes for members of the order of phoenix Harry" Remus answered coming over, and showing off the clothing, "Well, at least those that will be participating in fighting that is" he finished pulling from a box he had carried with him, and handing Ron, Hermione, Cho, and Harry red robes as well. "I figured that it would help identify those in our group easier." He finished looking to Harry for approval.  
  
"Remus this is a great Idea" Harry said reading his stray thoughts, and reassuring his friend that this was in fact needed. Pulling his set on, Harry was surprised at how little they weighed, and attaching his chest strap with scabbard for his sword over top, Harry placed his sword away, and tied on the cloak that would cover it.  
  
"I would say these work great" Harry said seeing that it fit perfectly. Pulling out his wand, Harry muttered a few small incantations, and when the emblem of a golden phoenix appeared on the left chest of each robe, along with the backs of the cloaks. The group was satisfied, and that is when Dumbledore became incredibly serious. 


	8. The First Resistance

Chapter 8 The First Resistance  
  
"How is it I am overcome with a sensation that your visit to the dueling arena this morning is not to give us our new uniforms" Harry asked picking up on the change in Dumbledore's face. "You are correct Harry, like normal." Dumbledore answered, the seriousness in his tone meant something had, or was about to happen. "The reason we are here is because word has come that Voldermort is sending Death eaters to Durmstrang in hopes of recruiting new followers, and capture Kakaroff. We are headed there now, and need as much help as we can get." He finished looking at the stunned four.  
  
"Albus, do you think it wise we go so soon?" Harry asked? Although he had studied as much as he could over the summer he still wanted to be trained more, and was now worried about his friends, and girlfriend. "I understand that you four are still in need of training, but after witnessing what you did this morning, I am confident enough to bring you along. Remus has gathered fifteen new members who are already stationed at the school, and they along with us will be the first line of defense, but I want the four of you in the school acting as the second." Dumbledore said producing four masks that would cover their faces.  
  
"It is important that we remain anonymous. These are for your protection as well as your families" He finished handing the four their masks, which they put on almost immediately. Looking at his watch, Dumbledore decided it was time, and turning to the others, the group of seven made their way into the corridor of Marauders Hall, where Sirius stopped Harry.  
  
"Harry, if things get to rough, get your friends, and yourself out of there. Your safety is more important than anyone at Durmstrang, do you understand?" he asked looking into the green eyes of his godson. Harry told him that he would do as asked, and it was then that Sirius pulled out the small box Dumbledore had given him just two nights earlier.  
  
"Put these on, your father customized those boots to hold them, and who knows they may come in handy" he said opening the box for Harry, and showing him two pairs of throwing knives. "The red ones were James's, the Gold were your mothers" he finished, as Harry took the Red ones placing one in each boot. Taking the smaller gold ones, Harry held his hand over his heart, and creating two small pockets in the chest strap he used to carry his sword, Harry silently thanked his parents before turning to Sirius with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Thank you Sirius" he said banishing the box back to his dorm room, and hurrying to catch up with the others. When the two reached the common room, Dumbledore said the password, and moments later the seven were standing in the meeting room behind the great Hall, and to Harry's surprise so were Arthur, McGonagall, and Arabella.  
  
Pulling down their masks, and pulling up their hoods, the order followed the headmaster and walked single file into the crowded great Hall. To the surprise of Harry, and the others, not a single student gasped, or screamed. The sudden appearance of 10 cloaked, hooded, and masked Wizards would have defiantly made Harry question what was happening, but to his surprise most of the students bowed, or moved out of their way. Seeing this strange reaction Harry could come up with only answer. "Dumbledore told them earlier" he heard Sirius say, and Harry simply nodded.  
  
Leaving the great hall almost as fast as they entered, the group made their way to the forbidden forest, once at the edge, and out of the sight of the students, Dumbledore pulled a small leather book from his pocket, and advised the others to take hold. Ten seconds later the group found themselves at the front doors of Durmstrang, where Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Cho were given the assignment to locate Headmaster Kakaroff, and bring him to Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes sir" Harry said pushing open the front doors, and walking in. What meet him next however he was not prepared for, and pulling his sword Harry came face to face with the first attacker. "Stupefy" Cho shouted, unlike Harry she had pulled her wand, and before the attacker could even get a word out he fell stunned to the floor. The presence of the sword however did have its advantages. Instead of throwing curses the remaining wizard and witches stepped back, and Kakaroff himself stepped forward demanding to know who they were.  
  
"Listen to me Kakaroff" Harry spoke, his voice firm, and demanding. "We are representatives of The Order Of The Phoenix, and have been sent here to protect you from Voldermort" he said hearing a few gasps from the students lined up behind the teachers. "Follow me, and I will bring you to our leader" Harry stated walking outside with Kakaroff who seemed timid to leave his school.  
  
"Sir, Here is Kakaroff as you requested" Harry said walking over to professor Dumbledore. 'Thank you Mr. Phoenix" Dumbledore replied advising Harry to return to the school, and ensure the students were taken to their towers, and the teachers willing to fight sent outside. Doing as he was told, Harry walked back to the main entrance, and just as he opened the doors, the battle begun as twenty death eaters attacked a small group of five order members protecting the east entrance.  
  
Entering the school, Harry was meet with the frightened eyes of fifteen teachers, and his friends. Commanding those willing to fight out, Harry ordered the four who were to frightened to disburse to the entrances of the school, and place shielding spells over the doors. When every teacher had done what they were told, and it was only Ron, Hermione, and Harry at the front gate, Harry turned to his friends.  
  
"We are not ready for this, Voldermort sent more than just a few death eaters" Harry said walking over to his girlfriend, and pulling her close. "Lets stick together, If anyone gets in the castle, it is our job to stop them" Harry said turning to Ron. "Harry," Hermione said clasping a hand over her mouth, and peering down the corridor to make sure they were along. "Sorry," she said looking frightened.  
  
Harry however understood why she was both sorry, and frightened, and took action. "Ron, you are "Mr. Knight" Hermione, you will be " Ms. Queen" Cho, " Ms. Song." Seeing the confused looks in his friends eyes Harry continued. "I will be Mr. Phoenix, for that is what Dumbledore called me."  
  
"Knight?" Ron asked, and Harry laughed, "Ya mate, don't you remember. "I'll be a knight" Harry spoke imitating Ron's voice. Ron understood right away, but Harry had to explain to both Hermione, and Cho, "You know Hermione, the chess game, Ron was a knight, you were the queenside castle." Hermione understood after that, and Harry could distinctively make out a smile behind her mask.  
  
"Ms. Song?" Cho asked, as Harry turned to his girlfriend. "I will explain later" was all he said before kissing her forehead, and turning to the doors. "Did you feel that?" he asked reaching up and touching the door. "It's vibrating" he said pulling it open just enough to get a look at what was happening.  
  
The sights that meet Harry's eyes were enough to freeze his blood. Outside on what used to be the quiet Durmstrang main yard rose a ferocious battle. Fifteen Order members, and twenty teachers were struggling to hold back the forces of Voldermort, and from what Harry could tell, they were close to loosing.  
  
"Cho, Ron, Hermione" Harry said throwing open the doors, and stepping out onto the front steps. "We have to do something" he finished seeing as a group of four order members had been separated from the rest of the team, and were surrounded by numerous death eaters, giants, and Dementors.  
  
"Okay, this is what we are going to do" Harry spoke turning around, to speak to his friends. "Ron, Hermione, I need you to find the infirmary. Grab every thing you can include the nurse, and bring everything to the east doors. I will make sure the injured order members go there "Cho, I will need your help by the west doors. By the looks of it that is where that small group are being driven, and we will see about evening out the odds. He said pushing the three back into the school, and closing the door.  
  
Placing both hands on separate sides of the door, Harry concentrated his magical energy through his hands, and with a flash of blinding silver light, the once warm oak doors had been transformed into a solid block of lead, and just in time, for a second later the sound of a giant reaching them could be heard, and the crashing sound of a club on metal could be heard, followed by the angry screams of pain the impact obviously caused the giant.  
  
"Harry, what was that" Ron asked, and Harry knew he would have more explaining to do that night. "I will explain later, you and Hermione need to get the nurse to the east doors" Harry said grabbing Cho's hand. "I just managed to seal the front doors in time, but I am sure the west are about to fall, and if Cho, and I don't reach that group soon, we may loose all four of them tonight." Harry said turning one last time to his friends.  
  
"Ron, Hermione. Take care of yourself. We will meet up when this is all over back here" He finished, and with a stunned looking Ron, and Hermione, Harry and Cho disappeared down the west corridor where the sounds of a door crashing in the distance could be heard, and a piercing scream of a women echoed through the hall.  
  
"Harry, I am scared" Cho said as the two turned the last darkened corner, and the light coming through the broken door could be seen. "I am two sweetheart" Harry responded reaching for the chain that held the phoenix necklace. "If we stick together we will make it out of this" Harry said reassuringly, placing a charm on the necklace, and the next thing Cho knew she was surrounded in a soft glow if red, yellow, blue, and green.  
  
"Harry, what did you just do?" Cho asked, but Harry could not respond, for the soft glow of the shield around Cho gave away their position, and the two were now under Heavy attack.  
  
***********************************  
  
BACK TO RON AND HERMIONE  
  
As Ron, and Hermione made their way through the unfamiliar halls, their hearts were pumping with both fear, and anticipation. Doing as Harry had commanded they raced from room to room in search of the infirmary, and after ten minutes of searching, they had turned up nothing.  
  
"Hermione, maybe we should just go to the east doors," Ron said throwing open the last door in this corridor in frustration, and watching it tumble to the ground. Jumping back at the noise the crashing noise made, Ron was surprised to look up, and see he had actually found the hospital wing.  
  
"Hermione, I found it' he shouted startling his girlfriend, and the nurse who instantly begun to yell at him. Ron however paid no attention to her however for her screams were deafening, and in Russian.  
  
"Calm down" he shouted back as the medi witch approached him. Luckily for Ron however, Hermione showed up just then, and minutes later the three were rushing to the east doors, Hermione and the Medi witch discussing what was happening in a language Ron did not understand.  
  
"Hermione, Ron" What are you doing down here, where is Harry" Sirius shouted as the three became visible, and the two got their first look of what had happened. Right outside of the east door were ten severely injured order members, and just as many Durmstrang teachers. "Sirius your hurt" was Hermione's answer as she conjured some bandages from her wand, and secured them to a large gash in his forearm. "Not as bad as the others" he replied pulling back a little from the sting, but giving in and allowing Hermione to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Hermione, Ron, were is Harry?" Sirius asked again, you could tell by his tone he was quiet worried.. "After blocking the front doors he took Cho to the west gates" Ron answered as Hermione finished patching Sirius up. "The west gates" Sirius shouted jumping to his feet, and frightening those around him. "That is where the battle is" He yelled transforming into Snuffles, and dashing off into the direction of the front doors.  
  
"Please Merlin tell me Dumbledore is with him" Sirius said to himself as he reached the Iron wall that once made up the entrance to the school. "What in heavens name" he said inspecting it momentarily.  
  
"We asked him the same thing" Ron said panting for breath with Hermione by his side. They had instinctively taken off after Sirius, and even though he was in dog form, had caught up fast. "What do you two think you are doing?" Sirius barked startled by their presence, and turning on the couple. One look at Hermione however answered his question, for the pure anger in her eyes was enough to stop a mountain troll.  
  
"I see," he said pulling his wand, and turning again to where the sound of a ferocious battle could be heard. "Lets do this now then" Sirius shouted rushing off with Hermione and Ron by his side. Bye the time they reached the west gates the battle was over. Walking over to where the remaining order members, and teachers stood, Sirius fell to his knees at the sight in front of him breaking into tears almost instantly.  
  
******************************* BACK TO HARRY AND CHO  
  
"Crucio" the first death eater yelled reaching Harry and Cho within seconds. Being that he was still concentrating on the charm he had placed over Cho, Harry did not had enough time to put up his shield, and with a scream of pain, fell to the hard stone floor as the curse struck him square in the chest.  
  
"Now, who do we have here" came the laugh of two deatheaters as they approached. "Crucio" one shouted aiming his wand at Cho. "No" Harry screamed as the charm he had placed broke under the spell. Seconds later Cho fell to a second curse, and through her screams, Harry knew it to be the Crucactus curse.  
  
"Leave her be" Harry shouted forcing his eyes open, and seeing his girlfriend thrash out in pain as her muscles were being ripped apart. Hearing the laughing coming from the two men, Harry understood what needed to be done, and arching his back as to better control the pain, Harry forced his mind to draw what energy it could.  
  
"Cho, Cho listen to me" Harry shouted making a mental link to his girlfriend. "Let it end, please God let me just die" Harry heard as the connection was made. Overcome by guilt as Cho screamed out to die, Harry again forced his mind to concentrate on the magic within him, and with a blinding flash of white light, Cho lay motionless as the pain of the crucactus curse vanished.  
  
"How is this possible" the death eater standing above Cho shouted glaring at the young witch below him who was frantically reaching for her wand. "She broke through the crucactus curse" he yelled, fear evident in his voice. Training his wand at the heart of the girl who turned to face him, the death eater knew what he needed to do, and before Cho had even raised her wand, the cry of "Aveda Kedavara" could be heard, and a flash of green light blew Cho to the ground.  
  
For Cho however their was no pain, as she crashed to the ground her hand fell lifeless to the side. Instead the green light that she knew would rip her soul from her body could do any damage, the light slipped through her hands. Turning to her left, Cho momentarily locked eyes with Harry, and a second latter, She cried out in pain as here heart broke, for instead of feeling her body die, she felt a burst of warmth and energy as the light consumed not her, but Harry.  
  
At the sight of Harry lying motionless next to her, Cho lost all control of her Magical abilities. As the halls begun to fill with wind, the warmth the school once held was sucked in around Cho, who begun to glow a brilliant color of blue. Fearing for their lives, the two death eaters that had attacked her and Harry begun to make for the exit, but just as they were about to jump out of the broken down doors, the power that had built up around the raging Ravenclaw was released, and the two deatheaters never moved again, for they had been transformed into statues, only to crumble, and be blown away like dust.  
  
When the halls quieted down again, and the warmth returned, Cho fell down next to Harry. Uttering not a word, or make any attempt to stand, Cho sat in the darkened corridor rocking back and forth for nearly fifteen minutes staring at the lifeless body of Harry, her emotions completely out of control.  
  
As the sun finally lifted itself midway into the sky, and the light filtering in through the windows lighted the corridor, Cho finally gave in, and pulled Harry into her lap. What happened next however she did not expect, for the second she touched Harry he begun to glow a blinding silver and red, only to stop as he begun to cough, and spit up blood.  
  
"Harry" Cho screamed pulling him into her, and holding him tight "Ch-Ch-Cho" Harry managed to get out prying himself from her death grasp. "You're choking me" he laughed, only to regret it as he coughed up more blood.  
  
Cho instantly released the grip, which Harry was pleased for, but the two did not have time to embrace again, for just then the image of two men appeared above them, and the words Crucio rang through the hall.  
  
"That spell will never have an effect on me again" Harry yelled fighting against the crucactus curse, and forcing his body to stand. "Expelliarmus" he shouted, blasting the small bald man who had attacked him twenty feet back down the corridor, and crushing his wand at the same time.  
  
"Stupefy" he shouted next firing the stunning spell from his hand and bringing down the second man, Just then however Harry witnessed Cho fall to the side, for the stress had overcome her, and she had finally passed out.  
  
"Cho" Harry shouted reaching down to help his girlfriend up. Just as he was about to reach her however, an invisible hand reached out, and with perfect timing gave a pull, and Cho was pulled through the hall, and out the broken door. "This is not happening" Harry shouted standing back up, and facing the five men who had just entered the school. Gripping his wand, Harry begun making his way toward them Eyes glowing a mixture between silver, and red.  
  
"Our master will be pleased when he finds we have captured Miss Chang" came the sickening voice of one of the death eaters, and Harry reacted by raising his wand, and as if slashing it through the air, the death eater fell lifeless to the ground wand burning in his hand.  
  
"Your master will regret attacking tonight" Harry shouted stunning the remaining death eaters, and rushing through the open doors. Once outside Harry struggled to get his eyes to focus, for the second Harry exited the dark hall he had to shield his eyes. Being that it was now mid morning the sun was shining bright.  
  
The next thing Harry knew he was crashing against the wall of Durmstrang. Feeling the right hand cross his cheek, Harry knew he had been punched from a Giant, for the impact had cracked his shield. Ducking the second blow, and firing ropes from his wand, Harry was lucky to move out of the way, for the Giant, which towered him by close to twenty feet crashed to the ground next to him.  
  
"Wow" he shouted shacking off the impact of the right hook. Realizing that the first impact of the giant had greatly weekend him, Harry wasted little time tracking down his girlfriend. Listening to the sound of marching feet, Harry could see a group of captured order members, and teachers being restrained close to where he was. Realizing that is where Cho was most likely taken, Harry inhaled sharply as he realized they were not being guarded, but tortured and killed.  
  
Scanning the scene quickly, Harry's eyes fell on the heads of three order members. Recognizing them as Bill, Charlie, and Percy Weasley, Harry sat frozen as the three were surrounded by a group of dementors, each with their hoods back preparing to deliver the dementors kiss.  
  
"No" Harry shouted summoning up the most wonderful moment of his life, and conjuring a powerful patranous. Watching as the shimmering stag raced across the lawn, Harry could only pray it worked, for his outburst had cost him dearly, and he was once again under attack, and deatheaters were closing in fast.  
  
"Ah, now whom do we have here" Came the sickening sound of none other than Lucius Malfoy. "We have captured Dumbledore, Remus, Miss Chang, and a bunch of Weasley's being that Miss Chang is here, I am assuming you must be the famous Harry Potter." He spoke confidently walking up to the boy who lived. "And you must be the soulless servant of Voldermort, Lucius Malfoy" Harry responded pulling back the mask on his face, and allowing it to fall to the ground.  
  
"You finally found the courage to come out of hiding did you, I have been picturing this moment for a long time Potter, I once told you that you would suffer the same sticky end as your parents" Lucius spoke as if the battle had been won. "This will insure my position as second in command" he replied raising his wand, and firing the crucactus curse. Harry however did not move as the green sparks approached him, but instead laughed as his body absorbed the curse, only to fire it at the death eater who had attempted grab him.  
  
"You are weak Lucius." Harry stated reaching behind him, and pulling the sword of Gryffindor from its holster. "I however am not weak," He shouted allowing the sun to shimmer over the sword. "When this day is over you will understand what is means to suffer a sticky death. I will show you why Voldermort fears me." He spat the last out, taking down the giant that had attempted to sneak up behind him by driving his sword to the hilt into the beasts' chest. Moving out of the way as the giant fell to the ground, Harry turned once again to Malfoy.  
  
"Your overconfidence will be your destruction Potter" Malfoy hissed ordering the remaining giants and death eaters to attack. Harry however was ready for this, and in a matter of seconds the five remaining deatheaters lay unconscious, and the two of the three giants lay slain. When Harry turned his blood soaked sword on Malfoy, and the last Giant, Harry was not at all surprised to see they had fled.  
  
"Harry" Cho shouted running over, and throwing her arms around him the second he released the binding spell over the group. "Thank the heavens" she stuttered helping her exhausted boyfriend into a small clearing. Staring intently into her deep blue eyes, Harry let out the last bit of energy he had, and seconds later fall into a peaceful black abyss 


	9. Unusual Attacks

Thank you everyone for you continuous support of my story. Over the past few weeks I have received more reviews than my book five received the entire time, and I appreciate every one of them.  
  
As for the remainder of this book, I do plan on continuing it through to the end, so stick around, and see what I have in stored.  
  
Chapter 9 "Unusual attacks"  
  
Over the next few weeks' tension at Hogwarts was at an all time high. Word of the battle of Durmstrang was widely known throughout the wizarding community now, and the fear of attack on Hogwarts was on everyone's mind. The death toll over the past two weeks was now reaching the mid 200's, as for the Order; they had lost 5 of there members, and this was not including those lost in the battle of Durmstrang  
  
Quietly, and comfortably Harry Potter, the boy who lived, lay motionless on a hospital bed. It had been the same since their return from the battle two weeks earlier, although physically everything had been healed, Harry's breathing still came shallow and slow, and stories about Harry were beginning to circulate.  
  
"Come on Cho, you need to eat" Hermione said coming into the hospital wing, and taking a seat next to her. "Hermione, I have tried everything I know, searched for healing spells, and even forced entry into his mind, but he does not wake" Cho said breaking down. This had been the scene every night in the hospital room, Madame Pomfrey had given up on forcing Cho to leave after she transfigured her into a pin cushion, but Hermione had been successful a few times in getting her to at least eat.  
  
"He will Cho, we must have faith" Hermione said standing and holding out a hand. "Now come on, you have to eat something before Advanced Dueling," She said pulling Cho from her seat, and fingering her wand in her other pocket. "Don't make me repeat last night" She said and Cho nodded.  
  
"Goodnight for now Harry" Cho said giving in to Hermione, and standing next to the bed that Harry lay in and kissing him on the lips. Allowing herself to be lead through the halls, and into the great hall, Cho took her seat in between Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Ah, is potty still ill" came the annoying sound of none other than Draco Malfoy only moments after the trio had sat down. "Shove off Malfoy" Ron said standing along with Hermione, and pulling his wand. "Or what weasel, Do you think you scare me" he said pulling his wand as well. "If he doesn't than I should" came the voice of a man directly behind Malfoy, and Draco spun around to come face to face with Hagrid.  
  
"You, what is a half bread like yourself going to do to me" Malfoy laughed, only to stop as he found himself five feet in the air, as Hagrid had lifted him into the air by his robes. "What in Bloody Hell do you think you are doing" Malfoy spat ripping his robes in an attempt to free himself, and falling to the ground as Hagrid eventually let him go.  
  
Placing Malfoy down, and pushing him into his two bodyguard friends, Hagrid pointed his pink umbrella at him. "If I see, or hear you making another comment to any of them" He stated each word very clearly pointing to Ron, Hermione, and Cho. "Ye will regret it." He finished straightening back up.  
  
"50 points from Slytherin for you quick tongue Malfoy, and two weeks detention with Filch" he stated turning to the gamekeeper who smiled sickly at Malfoy. "Crabb, Goyle" Malfoy shouted storming out of the great hall with his goons behind him. Turning to Ron, Cho, and Hermione, Hagrid gave them a small nod before walking the rest of the way up to the teachers table, and taking a seat next to the smiling Professor Lupin, and Black.  
  
"That was interesting" Hermione said putting away her wand, and sitting back down. "Interesting, that blood y git" Ron shouted getting a disappointed glare from Hermione for cursing. "Well he is" Ron answered. Sitting down with a huff, only to jump back up as Cho stood.  
  
"Come on you two" she said, and Hermione's heart went out to her as the tears came flooding down, moving into the back room with all eyes on them, the three transported themselves into there common room where they quickly changed into work out clothing, and made there way into the Dueling arena, to warm up, and await class to begin.  
  
That night Advanced Dueling was one of the toughest two hours of Hermione, and Ron's lives. Dumbledore had insisted they practice more in the art of creating shields, and hand to hand combat, and Cho had used it as a great opportunity to unleash her frustrations. Needless to say by the time the class was over, more than one of the three were bleeding from a cut, or scrap. All three of them badly bruised.  
  
"Lets call it a night" Cho said after healing a cut she had given Hermione with a well aimed breaking curse. Thinking this a good idea, and wincing from the pain a small gash in his leg caused, Ron limped over to Cho, and allowed her to heel his wounds before the trio retired for the night.  
  
As they finally reached the common room, both Hermione, and Ron threw themselves over a chair being to exhausted to do anything else. Over the past two and a half weeks neither of them had gotten much sleep, and the fatigue was wearing on them. "Where are you going Cho?" Ron asked as Cho walked past the couches and straight to the fire. "Harry" was her simply reply, as she disappeared through the flames.  
  
"She really loves him," Ron said as Hermione sat down next to him. "Ya, but according to Cho's explanation of what happened, He loves her just as much, I mean he took on the killing curse for her" Hermione said, she was now crying. "Mione," Ron spoke softly wiping some of the tears from Hermione's face, and taking her hands in his.  
  
"Harry is tough, he will pull through" Being as reassuring as he could, Ron stood up. Reaching out a hand he helped Hermione to her room before speaking again. "Get some sleep now, Transfiguration is first thing tomorrow" he said kissing her good night, and pulling her into a tight embrace. Hermione held on for a little longer than Ron expected, and the next thing he knew she had fallen asleep in his arms.  
  
"Oh Mione" Ron said reaching under her, and sweeping her into his arms. Laying her softly into her four-poster, and kissing her goodnight. Ron went to his own room where he fell asleep almost instantly, only to be awoken by Sirius just a few hours later.  
  
"Come on Ron, you are needed" Sirius said helping the tired teenager out of bed, and handing him his order robes. Once both Hermione, and Ron had entered the common room, Ron spoke. "Where is the battle this time?" he asked sleepily as he pulled on his boots, and tied his cloak. This had been the fourth time he had been woken in the night, and was starting to get used to the idea if never sleeping.  
  
"A small village just outside Godric's Hollow. Twenty five deatheaters, and countless more dementors" Sirius said leading the way to the fire where the other order leaders waited, all but Cho.  
  
"Where is Cho?" Hermione asked being the last one to enter the fire. "With Harry" was the reply from Dumbledore who tossed some floo powder into the small flame in front of the group, and yelled "Harry Potter" The next thing the group knew they were inside the Potter Manor.  
  
"Sir" Hermione began, realizing instantly where they had gone. "Not now Hermione" Dumbledore spoke leading the group through the house, and into the cool night beyond. As the group emerged from the house the image of the dark lord could be seen glowing a sickening green in the distance, and understanding their jobs, the eight meet up with the other twenty order members, and the battle begun  
  
"Okay, just like last night" Dumbledore said walking over to a small group of order members that had apparated near him. "Ron, Hermione. If you are ready you can join Remus's squad up front" Dumbledore said as both Ron, and Hermione ran to where they were level with Sirius, and Remus. "I love you Hermione" Ron said as the group emerged on the battle beyond. The small town of flourish was a blaze in flame, and the group could make out where the concentrations of deatheaters were accumulating.  
  
The battle of Flourish raged on for close to an hour. Ron, and Hermione had taken a group of deatheaters by surprise when they had ambushed them from behind, and since then had been fighting alone, for their group had moved on.  
  
"Expectro Patranous" Ron shouted stopping the third Dementor Kiss he had come across that night. Remembering the story of Durmstrang, and how close his three brothers had come to that exact fate, each time Ron approached a Dementor his Patranous gained strength.  
  
"How much longer do you think" Hermione asked as the two stunned a fleeing trio of deatheaters. "Not much now" Ron answered, and as conformation, the sound of wizards Disapparating could be heard echoing through the burning town. Taking a hold of Hermione's hand, and binding the three deatheaters they had just captured, Both Ron, and Hermione levitated them to where Dumbledore was standing in the middle of the city.  
  
'Sir" Ron said as He and Hermione put down their captured next to the few others. "Yes Ron" Dumbledore answered as Ron had pulled his mask back to better breath. "What in Merlin's name did Voldermort have in attacking this village, I mean nothing was taken, only people slain" He asked, and Dumbledore shook his head as if defeated.  
  
"I sometimes forget how young you to are" He said honestly walking over and placing a hand on Ron's shoulder. "This is what Voldermort considers practical training for his newest members. His sole purpose is to create enough fear in the wizarding community that none will oppose him."  
  
"Sir, the totals are back" Sirius said as he approached the three, and interrupted there conversation. From the looks of it he had been badly cut by a throwing knife, and Hermione immediately went into action. "Sirius, are you going to make this a routine thing?" Hermione asked creating a small vile of a green liquid from her wand, as well as bandages.  
  
"Thank you Hermione" Sirius said ripping off the blood soaked sleeve of his robe exposing the wound, and gasping at the stinging pain the liquid caused.  
  
"Can't help the pain Sirius, but this will stop the bleeding" Hermione continued as Dumbledore debriefed with the remaining order members. By the time Hermione was finished both Dumbledore, and Ron had returned, and the four made there way over to the congregating press members.  
  
"Mr. Knight" Dumbledore said turning to Ron, and handing him the names, "If you would be so kind as to educate the reporters" Dumbledore said pointing to the group of wizards off in the distance.  
  
Ron, who had been placed in the position of public speaking, did as he was told. Walking over to the large group of press, and Minister of Magic officials, Ron pulled his mask back over his face before pulling a small podium from his pocket, and enlarging it to where he would stand.  
  
"Good morning" he started off standing, and gaining composure. "As you all are now fully aware this is the tenth attack this month, and third this week. Voldermort" he said hearing a few gasp, and sighing in frustration continued "sent twenty five of his death eaters her to Flourish, as well as countless Dementors in an effort to kill, and torture the inhabitants of this town. The Order Of The Phoenix upon hearing of the attack arrived close to an hour after the battle had begun, and the result are as followed." Ron finished moving past any questions, and jumping right into the heart of the interview.  
  
"Fifteen killed, thirty-five severely injured. Five Death Eaters killed, six captured, and transported to the Ministry of Magic for questioning, and one Order of the Phoenix member killed. Ron finished opening it up to questions.  
  
"Mr. Knight, as we have come to know. This is the sixth attack in two weeks in which Voldermort has retreated exactly two hours after his forces have attacked, Does the Order of the Phoenix have any leads as to why?" Ron answered almost as bluntly as Dumbledore would have.  
  
"Mr. Turpett, Ron answered looking directly at the man. "Like in his first reign, Voldermort is using attacks such as this as practical training for his new recruits. He attacks without remorse for the need to drive fear, nothing more." He said moving on to the next question.  
  
"How is it that the Order knows where these attacks are happening" One witch asked, and Ron recognized her as Rita Skitter. "Ms. Skitter" Ron answered glaring at the witch. "I was not willing to answer that question for you yesterday, why would I today?" Ron answered turning to another hand. "Two more questions?" he spoke.  
  
"Is it true that Harry Potter is a member of the order of the Phoenix, and was injured in the attack on Durmstrang" an elderly wizard asked, and Ron cringed knowing the truthful answer. "As far as I am aware Harry Potter is at Hogwarts, and is doing fine." Ron answered avoiding the first question all together. "This will be the last question" He spoke turning to Rita Skitter yet again.  
  
"Why is it that you feel we need The Order of The Phoenix, why not leave the fighting to minister Aurors who are trained for such things." When this question was asked there was a blinding flash of red and gold light right next to Ron. Stunned by what was happening, Ron stumbled off the platform, and was surprised at what he saw. Standing where he was just seconds ago was a man who looked to be in his mid to young 20's. Dressed in red robes with a blue and gold Phoenix incrusted on the left sleeve, the man spoke with such a demanding voice that the crowd that had been pushing forward took a step back.  
  
"Mr. Knight has been patient enough in answering your questions. I will answer two. 1st off was yours Miss Skitter. Why has The Order Of The Phoenix stepped forward when it is clearly the Ministry of Magic that should be protecting the wizarding community. This is simple. Although the new Minister has made great improvements in the MOM, there are still many things that need to be done. First, the Wizarding Community must unite, and force out Death Eaters from within the Ministry itself. Men like Lucius Malfoy, McNeir, Knott, Crabb, and Goyle are infections of this higher authority, and are working for the man you know as Lord Voldermort. Until their removal, the MOM cannot be looked upon as the only line of defense. The gasps that followed were not only from the reporters, but Order Members as well.  
  
"As for the second question, which is who we are, for the safety of their families and friends, I have asked those fighting for the Order Of The Phoenix to remain unidentified. As for myself I have nothing to fear, My name Is Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, Founder to The Order Of The Phoenix, and sworn by blood to ride this world from the evil of the heir to Salzar Slytherin, one Tom Marvolo Riddle. I, as well as those to follow, go now to prepare for the next time Riddle decides to attack the innocent." Harry almost shouted, His voice sounding like thunder.  
  
Again gasps could be heard from all around, as Harry stepped off of the podium. Shrinking it with a wave of his wand, and placing it into the folds of his robes. Silently, and without words, Harry placed a sound wall between the order members, and the reporters, who were now very busy taking pictures of the man in front of them, and walked over to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Good morning sir." Harry spoke, as the nine remaining order members looked at Harry with a mixture of aw, and fear. "Why don't we discuss this back at school," He spoke, and with a clap of his hands, all nine of the remaining order members found themselves back at Hogwarts, and in the chamber used for The Order Of The Phoenix. 


	10. Heir to Two

CHAPTER 10 "HEIR TO TWO"  
  
If it wasn't for the state of the Magical world, and threat of Voldermort Harry would have found the looks he was receiving comical. Every member of the council he had called stood frozen to the spot, and the looks of shock, fear, and even anger could be distinguished from each member.  
  
"Please take a seat, All will be explained" Harry said to the group, who simply stared at him in shock. "Ron, please take a seat Harry said again, walking to his best friend, and touching his right forearm sending a shock of warmth through his friend, and reviving him from his momentary shock.  
  
"Good. Thank you Ron" Harry said, as Ron finally gained composure, and took his seat. Moving to Hermione, Harry had to laugh at her gapping mouth, and sweeping her into a hug spoke softly into her ear, "Hermione, come on its alright, I am okay, been to hell and back, but I'm alright," Harry whispered, and even though she had broken into tears, she proceeded to sit down.  
  
Harry continued through the ranks of his council, until all were seated. When he arrived back at his chair he advised the others to wait momentarily, and with a flash of red, and gold flames, Harry disappeared, only to reappear minutes later with a sobbing Cho.  
  
Over the next Hour Harry explained all he could. Remembering the impact of the killing curse just a week and a half earlier Harry went on to explain that once his energy was spent he was pulled mentally from his body, and had spent the time with his ancestor Godric Gryffindor where he was taught to travel by flame, within Hogwarts, as well as part of his special Magical abilities. More importantly however was the time he spent with Merlin, and the gift of foresight, as well as wandless magic. Pausing as the mouths dropped open from everyone in the room, Harry explained.  
  
"My Mother, Lily Evans is the great great, and numerous more great granddaughter of Merlin himself. Passed down from Father to Daughter My mother inherited it from her father Richard M. Peterson, before he passed away just two weeks prior to my mothers birth. Through remarriage, and a name change, my mother became Lily P. Evans, heir to Merlin himself" Harry finished smiling proudly.  
  
"Th-That makes you" Hermione stuttered being the first to speak "Heir to both Gryffindor, and Merlin" Harry finished, and the group in the council room finally noticed the bead of red, and silver that now encircled the green in Harry's eyes. Dumbledore seemed to take this news better to the others, and Harry noticed the twinkle in his eyes return.  
  
"It has been a long time since the heir of Merlin has been known." Dumbledore spoke suppressing a yawn, but still showing his excitement. Ever since the turn of the century it has been a mystery for the names in every book were destroyed" He finished looking at Hermione, who he knew would acknowledge his truth.  
  
"But Harry, how is it that you spent time with Merlin, and Godric, I mean they have been dead for well." Hermione spoke again., and Harry had to laugh. Leave it up to Hermione to want a logical explanation to everything.  
  
"Well Hermione, it is most likely because for the short time between being hit with the killing curse and being revived by Cho" He said squeezing the hand of Cho, who had not let it go since he woke her in the hospital wing, I had in fact passed on into the spiritual realm in which Both Godric, and Merlin taught me. Harry finished seeing the confused looks on everyone's face.  
  
Deciding he needed to explain more, Harry went on. "You see time is different in our world. When dead, time flies to put it lightly, in the two and a half weeks I spent with Merlin, and Godric, twenty-five minutes passed down here. My Body physically kept me under until it caught up to the mind" Harry finished standing.  
  
"Now, as I am assure you are all tired, lets call it a night. We will plan to meet again this weekend in which we will discuss in more detail what we can do to better defeat Voldermort. Harry said lifting his hands, and without a single word, each member of the order found themselves back in their rooms, all but Dumbledore, Cho, and Harry, who remained.  
  
"I see the time off has done you well Harry" Dumbledore smiled walking over to the young couple. "It has sir" Harry smiled placing a hand through his untidy hair. "I kept you behind for a update, I have been out for a while, and from what I caught from Ron, attacks have increased" Harry said sitting down again with Cho and Dumbledore taking a seat next to him.  
  
"They have indeed Harry, six total since Durmstrang, three this week alone, the first one was in Wellington where Voldermort focused on killing, and torturing Muggles. Second was in Godric Hollow, there he focused on old wizarding families, since then however his other attacks have been focused on young towns such as Flourish where he attacks for two hours, and then his forces vanish, each time they loose less, and less. I believe he is using the attacks as training." Dumbledore finished.  
  
"And our forces?" Harry asked. "We have struggled finding willing, and able recruits. Voldermort has done a good job in terrifying all those that appose him, and even though Remus is trying, I am afraid our numbers are not a tenth of Voldermorts" Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Then we will meet again tomorrow to discuss recruiting in more detail" Harry said again smiling at Dumbledore, and raising a hand. Moments later Dumbledore found himself back in his office, while Harry and Cho were transported into Marauders Hall, and into Harry's room where he quickly placed both a silencing charm, as well as a locking charm on the door.  
  
That night, Harry and Cho slept arm in arm in Harry's bed. From the moment that he had awoken her in the hospital room, Cho had created a mental connection with him, and Harry knew that there was no way she would be leaving his side until she was sure he was safe. Harry however had no concerns about the new sleeping arrangements. Pulling Cho close to him, Harry quickly fell into a peaceful slumber, and remained that way until close to noon the next day. Being the first of the couple to wake, Harry was surprised to see it was already 11:00. Staring down at the Cho Peacefully sleeping, Harry was content to let her lay while he watched over her.  
  
"Cho, Cho dear, it is time to wake up" Harry said after what was close to an hour had passed. By now his stomach was letting him know it disapproved of the lack off food. Seeing that Cho was not about get up, Harry reluctantly pulled his numb arm from beneath her, and quietly made his way from her warm embrace to the cold bathroom, where he took a quick shower, and changed. Bye the time he was finished, Cho was awake, and sitting up on his bed stretching.  
  
"Morning Beautiful" Harry said walking over to her, and sitting down. "Did you sleep well?" He asked knowing the answer, but delighted to hear Cho's voice. As a response however Cho did not talk, but instead landed a passionate kiss, which Harry returned just as passionate.  
  
"I guess you did" he laughed as Cho finally pulled away, and there eyes meet. In that moment Cho was reassured that everything would be alright, and after getting dressed, the two made there way hand in hand into the great hall where lunch was being served, and there friends were waiting. Upon entering the hall fell silent.  
  
Harry and Cho however paid no attention to this, instead they simply walked past the staring teachers to where Ron, and Hermione were waiting, and after a friendly hello proceeded to sit down, and fill there plates. It was then however that Hermione handed them the copy of the morning post, and Harry looked on slightly angry.  
  
Our Savior The title read as on the front page was a picture of Harry from early that morning. Below Harry read the article with amusement.  
  
This morning in the small town of Flourish a tragedy took place. Twenty- five of He-who-must-not-be-named servants, along with countless Dementors attacked the small town killing 23 wizards 15 witches. Through the aftermath however many questions were answered. None more important however than finally getting some answers from the leader of the group calling themselves The Order Of The Phoenix.  
  
When asked, of his identity, and the reason in which The Order Of Phoenix continues to fight the likes of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the leader said this.  
  
"Although the new Minister has made great improvements in the MOM, there are still many things that need to be done. First, the Wizarding Community must unite, and force out Death Eaters from within the Ministry itself. Men like Lucius Malfoy, McNeir, Knott, Crabb, and Goyle are infections of this higher authority, and are working for the man you know as Lord Voldermort. Until their removal, the MOM cannot be looked upon as the only line of defense."  
  
We of course attempted to contact the men accused of being death eaters, and received only one reply, and that was from Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"The allocations against me and my family are completely false. We have been questioned before by the ministry of magic and were cleared of all charges."  
  
With that said we asked, who are these men that risk their lives to protect us from the Dark world we live in, and who accuse men like Lucius Malfoy, and in answer, I tell you. This is a direct quote may you have it.  
  
" For the safety of their families and friends, I have asked those fighting for the Order Of The Phoenix to remain unidentified. As for myself I have nothing to fear, my name Is Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, Heir to Godric Gryffindor, and Founder to The Order Of The Phoenix.  
  
You heard it here first, Harry Potter, the same boy who lived through the killing curse at the age of one, the one who lost both his parents to the dark lord himself is the leader of the organization set on fighting He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named. Latter on in the one on one interview Mr., Potter was recorded saying  
  
"By blood I am sworn to ride this world from the evil of the heir to Salzar Slytherin, one Tom Marvolo Riddle, as well as those to follow."  
  
Some ask for the removal of Harry Potter from the school of Hogwarts, Fearing that his presence places other children in danger, the Hogwarts council meet concerning this, and although it is rumored that some shared the same worries of added attacks on Hogwarts, that under the direct guidance of their current headmaster Albus Dumbledore, the council choose to keep young Mr. Potter in School.  
  
Minister Fletcher, upon hearing of the news, said the following.  
  
"In dark times like the ones we are in now it is imperative that our youth be fully taught in all magic so when the day comes they will be able to make a wise, and educated decision about there future. Harry Potter, although widely known by many, deserves the same chance at education as any other boy his age. Therefore for his, as well as the other students of Hogwarts safety, I am sending a team of my finest Aurors to his aid, and to protect the school from any rumored attacks.  
  
Rita. Skitter, Daily Prophet reporter  
  
"Well, at least she didn't write anything I didn't say" Harry said lightheartedly setting down the paper, and standing, "Harry, this is serious" Hermione said as Harry stepped out from behind the table, all eyes on him. Making his way up to the head table, Harry spoke to Dumbledore for only a moment, before turning, and addressing his classmates.  
  
"Now I am sure you have all had a good opportunity to read a copy of this mornings daily prophet" Harry said standing confident in front of the school. "Being that I just read it myself, I would assume many of you have questions. Feel free to ask away, and I will answer as many of them as I can." he said looking around at the silent students,  
  
"Now come on, I know you have questions" Harry said when no one spoke a word. Turning to the headmaster and shrugging, Harry begun to make his way back to his seat when out of the silence a timid voice shouted.  
  
"Is it true" the voice asked, and stopping in his tracks Harry returned to the center of the hall. "I am sorry, I did not catch the question" he replied, and a timid third year Hufflepuff stood up.  
  
"Um, I would like to know if it is true?" He asked again, Harry noticing the edge of fear in his voice.  
  
"Miss Skitter was correct in her article. My name is Harry Potter" Harry answered successfully getting a few small laughs, mainly Ron, Hermione, and Cho. "As for if I am the founder to The Order of Phoenix" Harry said again pulling his wand, and with a small motion transforming his robes from the school ones he was wearing to his order uniform. He answered.  
  
"Yes, What Miss Skitter informed you is correct, I am the founder to The Order Of The Phoenix. Harry finished pulling out the sword of Godric Gryffindor, and placing the tip of the blade on the marble hall floor, hilt in hand.  
  
To say this surprised the students would be an understatement. Many screams were heard; along with a few choice swear words from the Slytherins. Holding back a laugh, Harry was about to put away the sword when the next question came, and surprising enough it came from Neville.  
  
"Are you really the Heir to Godric Gryffindor, and what does being the heir to one of the founders have anything to do with this" he asked as all eyes turned to him for just a second before immediately returning to Harry.  
  
"Because the Heir to Slytherin was Tom Riddle, Most of you know him better as Lord Voldermort" Harry answered, and again there was screams, and choice words, Bloody Hell being the most popular.  
  
What happened next however Harry was not expecting. Being that he specifically stated he wanted the order to remain unknown, Harry was completely unprepared when a hand fell on his shoulder, and behind him stood Professor Dumbledore, Cho, Remus, and Sirius. All four of them were wearing their order cloaks, and like him, both Cho, and Dumbledore displayed their swords.  
  
"Like Harry I have nothing to hide. Most of you know who I am, but those that do not my name is Cho Chang, daughter to Won, and Jennie Chang, Heir to Rowena Ravenclaw, and member of The Order Of The Phoenix, she stated taking a step forward coming level with Harry, and placing the pointed edge of her sword next to his.  
  
"I unlike the two before do not need an introduction for I assume you all know who I am" Dumbledore spoke next, like Cho stepping forward, and placing the edge of his sword against that of Harry's. "What most of you may not know is that I am the remaining descendent of Helga Hufflepuff, and Co founder to The Order Of The Phoenix." He finished as both Sirius, and Remus stepped forward.  
  
Following the actions of the three before them, Sirius and Remus both identified who they were, followed by being members of the order. Looking around the room at the shocked faces, Harry could make out Ron, and Hermione nodding there heads as if deciding to join him, but reacting first, Harry held up his hand to both silence the now chattering students, as well as placing a silencing, spell over the remaining order members, gluing them to there seats.  
  
"As for the rest of The Order they shall remain unknown" Harry said making sure he made eye contact with each of them. McGonagall the exception being that she was behind him. "Now, knowing that class is about to begin," Harry said mentally telling the others thank you, and placing away his sword. "Any further questions can be answered by your head of houses" He finished, transforming his robes back to the school robes he had put on earlier that day.  
  
Taking this as a sign to do the same, it wasn't long before Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus had returned to their seats at the teacher's table, along with Cho, and Harry at the Gryffindor table. After the bell rang, and the hall cleared, Harry and Dumbledore held a small meeting with the head of houses, and Harry had to laugh at the looks he was receiving from Snape.  
  
Deciding that it would most likely be a good idea to have the staff on board, Harry offered just enough information to keep them satisfied until they were tested. Once sworn in, Harry would explain the rest. Deciding that they would need a larger room to meet in, or a system to the order meetings, Harry made a mental note to talk to Dumbledore. Laughing out loud as Dumbledore replied he had already planned it, Harry excused himself and made to the Marauder Hall where he, along with Ron, and Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon resting from the attack earlier that day, and getting a bit of studying in, Harry quietly on his own.  
  
"What's he up to?" Ron asked the other three as he put away his potions homework. Standing up, and walking over to Harry, Ron was surprised as Harry quickly banished his things to his room so that Ron did not see them. "What was that all about" Ron asked, as the color drained a bit in Harry's face. "Nothing mate I just don't feel that good, and got frustrated with studying," Harry lied getting up, and heading to the couch where he fell to sleep moments after his head hit Cho's lap. 


	11. The Pact

CHAPTER 11 "The pact"  
  
Needless to say for Harry the following week was one of the longest of his life. Every time he would enter the great hall it would grow silent, and bye the time Saturday came Harry was tired of the attention.  
  
"Minerva, I swear, if another students asks to see my sword I will show them the end of it" Harry shouted entering the transfiguration room, only to stop when he noticed who was there. This was the 1st of Harry's detentions with McGonagall, and the day he would learn what animal he was to become. "Cho, Ron, Hermione what are you ." Harry begun as Cho walked over, and pulled him into a hug followed by a kiss.  
  
"Harry" Hermione said coming over as well, and speaking in her condescending voice. "You didn't actually think we believed your story about not feeling good did you?" she asked, surprised when Harry nodded yes he did. "Well you shouldn't have" Hermione said almost as if she was hurt by his lie.  
  
"Listen, I didn't tell you beca." Harry said looking down, "Its just." "We understand Harry" Cho said interrupting Harry, and grabbing his hand. Looking up at his friends Harry had to smile. They were always there for him, no matter what.  
  
"Thank you" Harry replied sitting down at the desk just in front of McGonagall, and pulling out the books he had been reading. "Well, since there are four of you I guess I will have to make up more potion, I luckily made more than I needed, and three of you can find out what your animal is today." Professor McGonagall said walking behind her desk, and lifting up a cauldron bubbling with a putrid green Liquid.  
  
"Harry you first dear" she said, and Harry stood. "Actually Professor, There is no need, I already know my animal" Harry answered walking up, and looking at the potion. When a wave of the smell hit his noise, Harry had to pull back as he begun coughing. "Bye the looks of that potion it's a good thing too." He laughed shaking the smell off him, and taking a seat  
  
"Oh, and how is that may I ask?" McGonagall begun to question Harry, thinking that he was assuming his shape. When the light in Harry's eyes dimmed at the question, she stuttered. "My Father told me. During my visit with Merlin, and Godric" Harry answered, leaving it there, and everyone could see he was physically shaking. Taking this a sign to leave it be, McGonagall simply nodded, and turned to Hermione instead.  
  
"Well Hermione, I guess your first then." She said as Hermione gulped loudly before standing up, and walking to the desk. "Just drink this dear" McGonagall laughed Handing a small cup of the potion over, and smirking as she remembered the distinct taste from when she took the potion over thirty years earlier. Overcome with guilt, and the need to warn Hermione, Professor McGonagall was just about to open her mouth when without warning Hermione downed the liquid. Spitting and spluttering the little that remained in her throat.  
  
"That has to be the worst." Hermione begun to shout wiping off her tongue with a cloth she pulled from her robes. "Thing I have ever." She finished, only to stop as she begun to glow. As if some part of her inner self was pounding to be released Hermione held back a small cry, as the pain seemed to increase in her mind. When she was close to the breaking point, and thought she couldn't hold it in any more, Hermione opened her mouth and allowed the scream to penetrate the silent air.  
  
The second her lips parted however the pain went away, Instead of holding onto the scream, she instantly quieted down as a small white cloud begun to escape from her mouth forming a small animal shape.  
  
"Reveal Animangi" Professor McGonagall shouted causing Ron to fall from his chair, as he had been anxiously watching Hermione. What the group saw next however was not Hermione, but a beautiful white cat. Standing on the floor next to Where Hermione once stood, the cat sprang from the ground, and landed upright on Professor McGonagalls desk.  
  
"Well, Hermione, congratulations" Professor McGonagall said pulling a camera out of her desk, and taking four pictures of the cat, one from each angle. Once the pictures were taken McGonagall waved her wand, and a second later Hermione was standing at the desk, without a scratch on her.  
  
"You are a most beautiful cat" Ron said after McGonagall had transformed Hermione back to her normal self, and had told her to take a seat. "Ron, come on, your next" Professor McGonagall spoke, as Ron slightly timid pulled away from his chair, and proceeded to walk up to the teachers desk. Unlike Hermione, Ron had little problems getting down the potion.  
  
"Not bad, tastes kind of like chicken" He joked as he set the cup down. Keeping his mouth open as if the air in the room would cause the stinging to stop, Ron was relieved when after a few seconds he begun to glow, and produce the same white mist as Hermione.  
  
"Reveal Animangi" McGonagall shouted, and this time it was Harry's turn to fall from his chair. Like Hermione, Ron vanished. What replaced him however was not something small and cuddly, but something straight out of his nightmares. Gaining some composure, and regaining his seat, Harry stared with mixed emotions, for where once stood his best friend Ron, was a five foot spider, that reminded Harry very much of the ones he faced during his second year.  
  
"Well, well." Professor McGonagall spoke, taking four pictures of Ron, one from each side, and transforming him back with a simple wave of her wand. "That I would have to say was very un expected." She finished lamely, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves before moving on. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at how white Ron had become. Clasping his friend on the back, and grinning Harry watched, as Cho was the next to go.  
  
Like the two before Cho struggled to get down the potion. Once it was down however the potion quickly went into affect, and Professor McGonagall for the third time that night, cast the needed spell to transform her into her animal. As the mist cleared, and Cho could be seen, everyone gasped as a blue phoenix appeared on the desk supporting both Red, and Gold feathers.  
  
"Wow Cho" Hermione said standing up, and walking over to her. "You are so beautiful" He finished, taking a close look at her, and realizing with great amusement that her aniamangi closely resembled the emblem on his Order Uniform. Stepping back for McGonagall to take her pictures, the group looked on in amazement once again as Cho stretched her wings.  
  
"Alright now Harry, since you know you animal yours will be a little different. What I need you to do is picture your animal in you mind, I need you to focus on every detail eye color, fur color, if you have fur, and everything else. When you are ready let me know, and we will see if we can get a good look." McGonagall said after transforming Cho back into her human form.  
  
"I'm Ready" Harry said almost instantly startling Professor McGonagall. "Very Well Harry" McGonagall said pulling out her wand. Seconds later in place of Harry Potter the boy that lived, stood a large lion with a black main, black fur around his paws, and what looked to be a white lightning bolt across its face. The feature that stood out more than anything else however was the deep pools of green in the animal's eyes. The sight of them alone brought fear into the hearts of those in the room, and almost at once, all four shivered under Harry's penetrating gaze.  
  
Taking the four pictures, and banishing the camera to where she could develop the photos, Professor McGonagall quickly moved to return Harry to his normal state. Waving her wand, and saying the incantation McGonagall let out an awful scream as instead of transforming back, Harry transformed into an identical replica of his father animangus. There in the room stood prongs tall and proud.  
  
"Well Harry, you are just full of surprises" Professor McGonagall said once again attempting to transform Harry back, and successfully doing so. "It seems that you are a magical Animangi" she finished excusing the four to research their animals, explaining to Ron, and Cho to get very detailed for theirs were magical creatures.  
  
"But Professor" Harry begun to stutter wanting to know more. McGonagall however seemed deep in thought, for instead of answering Harry, she let the four know same time, and place next week, as she excused them to dinner.  
  
"Well Ron, at least your color is returning" Harry laughed as the four reached the great Hall. "A spider, out of all the creatures in the world I end up being a spider" Ron spoke in his hands, and Harry walked over to him. "Look at the good side mate, at least you don't need to worry about being trapped by them again, I mean you are a good two feet bigger than most were, and didn't you hear McGonagall, it is a magical creature, so who knows maybe you will have some special power or something" Harry said as the four entered the Great Hall.  
  
Like everyday it grew increasingly quiet as all eyes turned to Harry. Fed up with the attention, and in the mood for a little mischief, Harry decided to do something drastic. Without the use of a traceable wand, Harry clapped both his hands together, and pointed them at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Manage Mischief" he said to himself as the next thing anyone knew the Slytherin table begun to rattle. Within moments everyone begun to laugh, as gravity seemed to be reversing itself, and the next thing the Slytherins knew they were now walking on the ceiling, and eating upside down in the hall.  
  
"This is to good to be true" Ron said watching as Draco entered the room, only to fall to the ceiling as if it was the floor. The sight of the Slytherin house having to physically climb down the wall to leave was enough to take the tension off of Harry, and being glad that all eyes weren't on him, Harry lead Cho to the far end of the table where the group sat down to enjoy a comical dinner courtesy of the Slytherins.  
  
Everything however would not stay that quiet, for latter that night as Harry slept in his bed, a Vision of death and destruction plagued his mind.  
  
"Kill them, kill them all." Were the words that woke Harry at 12:30 A.M. Dressing quickly, Harry got dressed in his full Order Uniform, and attaching the sword of Gryffindor to his back Harry transported himself to Dumbledore's office in a blaze of scarlet flames.  
  
"Albus" Harry called walking over to the desk, and with a snap of his fingers lighting a fire. "Harry" Albus called walking down the stairs in his baby blue night robes covered in stars. "Sir, we need to gather the order, Voldermort is about to attack Hogsmeade" Harry stated simply, and Dumbledore nodded.  
  
Advising Harry to gather Ron, Hermione, and Cho, Harry vanished back to his room just as he heard the headmaster call for Remus Sirius, and Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Cho dear, its time to get up" Harry said walking first to Cho's room, and kissing her softly on the forehead. It took some convincing, and Harry had to smile at his girlfriend's reluctance to get up, but a few minutes later she recognized what was going on, and gave in as Harry left making his way to Ron's room. .  
  
"Sirius" Harry spoke reaching the door of his Godfather first, and opening it up. "Will you see to Hermione for me, I Might be a while with Ron" Harry said closing the door, and moving across the hall to where Ron slept. Like he thought it was a good ten minutes before Ron was up, and once the five were gathered in the common Room, Harry snapped his fingers, and with a blast of heat the five reappeared in Dumbledore's office, Sirius accidentally on top of Remus.  
  
"Sorry about that" Harry laughed as the two struggled to get back up. "Still trying to get the hang of that." He admitted. Dumbledore However was the first to act, and tossing in a handful of floo powder, shouted the Burrow, and disappeared.  
  
It wasn't long before most of the order members begun to arrive at the Burrow. Remus, who was in charge of the fighting, was creating a plan. "Alright, we apparate to the three broomsticks. Once there we separate. Four to a squad, capture, and protect, only kill if necessary" Remus said as the members in the house begun to form small groups, and apparated to Hogsmeade. Taking Cho's, and Hermione's hands, Harry told Ron to complete the circle, and with a flash of flames, the four felt the sudden burst of heat, and light as Harry apparated them to Hogsmeade.  
  
"We make a pact right now" Harry said as the fire around the four intensified "In life or death, we stick together. No matter what happens tonight" Harry said shocking the three by his behavior. Ron was the first to speak.  
  
"You aren't telling us something, what happened?" He asked, and Harry looked at the three. "Just promise me" Harry said again his eyes growing moist as his penetrating stare cut right to the heart. "I promise Harry I will stick by you and the others no matter what." Ron replied again, while Cho and Hermione nodded their agreement.  
  
When the pact was complete, and Harry was satisfied that his friends would be protected, He allowed the flames to die only to find out that the battle was just about to begin.  
  
"You three ready for this?" Harry asked pulling both his wand and sword. All three of them nodded, and following Harry, they moved into the shadows of a near bye building where they would wait for the deatheaters to pass them, before trapping them in by cutting off their escape route.  
  
Once every last member of Voldermorts forces had entered the town, Harry Ron, Hermione, and Cho crept into the street. In the distance Harry could make out order members hidden, in the shadows, and taking aim at the large group in front of them, they waited for the signal from Remus to fire.  
  
"NOW" came a shout that rang through the night air. Taking it as the sign, every order member fired a stunning spell, and as the night sky suddenly grew red from the amount of stunning spells, twelve death eaters fell stone cold to the dirt-covered road.  
  
"Stupefy, stupefy, stupefy" Ron, Hermione, and Cho shouted as many of the remaining deatheaters turned in frantic desperation, attempting to retreat. "Aveda Kedavara" One shouted being the only deatheater to stay standing, his wand happened to be aimed directly at Harry. Prepared for this to be a battle to the death, Harry allowed the green burst of fire to rush toward him.  
  
Making no attempt to get out of the wave, and with a fierce burst of speed, the sound of both rushing air, and ear piercing screams could be heard as Harry lifted his sword in front of him skillfully redirecting the curse back at his attacker.  
  
"This is exactly what I dreamed" Harry told Ron, Hermione, and Cho moments latter as a second group of deatheaters entered the street, and begun to run down a dark alley way. Taking off with great speed the four followed the retreating death eaters. Throwing many types of Hexes, curses, and stunning spells.  
  
"We need to stay close to the main stretch, the first part of this battle is over, but it will start up again soon" He shouted to his friends, right after stunning the last deatheater, and banishing all four men to the three broomsticks.  
  
"What are you not telling us" Ron asked, all earlier signs of confidence gone, and instead fear shown in his eyes. "Just stick to the pact you made earlier mate, I will do the rest" Harry told them, and the group of four made there way to where Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus were stunning the last of the remaining death eaters.  
  
"Well that went surprisingly well" Sirius said, looking around and seeing the battle had ended only ten minutes after it started. "It's not over yet" Harry answered falling to his knee's, and clutching his scar. Everyone knew what this meant, and as the sound of hundreds of pops could be heard, it was not long before the entire town was full of deatheaters, Dementors, giants, and many more dark creatures.  
  
"Get indoors" Dumbledore shouted using the sonorous charm to amplify his voice. "Order, protect what you can" he shouted as both Sirius, and Ron grabbed Harry carrying him into a near by shop. "How is he?" Dumbledore asked. Harry was not fighting off Ron, and Sirius, but at the moment not talking either.  
  
"I'm not sure Albus." Remus said creating the strongest shield he could around the group, and walking toward Harry. "Noooo" Harry shouted reaching up, and biting down on his knuckle to help manage the pain. Shrugging his arm away from Ron, and Sirius, Harry stumbled to get to his feet  
  
"We cannot sit here, Voldermort is killing order members, and families" Harry shouted opening his eyes for the first time since he collapsed, and everyone who saw them gasped.  
  
Concentrating on locating his enemy, and putting the sharp pain of his scar to the back of his mind, Harry picked the evil magnified around Voldemort out with his mind, and with a quick look to his friends, Harry Potter vanished in a burst of flames.  
  
"Sir, he is going to act alone" Sirius shouted as Remus dropped the shield around them running toward the door. "We cannot allow this to happen yet, Harry is not strong enough" Dumbledore said blasting the door off its hinges, and stunning several deatheaters that were trying to enter.  
  
Over the next hour the group of six fought there way to the center of the battle. Knowing for sure that Harry had in fact apparated to Voldermort, the tension was so thick that none out of the six could concentrate fully on there fighting, and bye the time they reached there desired spot, all six were badly injured.  
  
"Harry" Cho shouted as the group saw the fierce battle between Voldermort, and Harry just a few feet away. A blinding shield of Green surrounded the two, and Albus recognized it as a founder's shield. "In order to help Harry, we must cast our spells together" Dumbledore shouted.  
  
"Diffindo on three, one, two, three." With a bust of multicolor, the shield around Harry and Voldermort fell, Harry very much relieved for the blast of night air gave him new strength.  
  
"So, the mighty Dumbledore finally shows his face" Voldermort hissed aware of the fact his shield had fallen, and temporarily backing away from Harry who for the most part looked exhausted. "If I knew earlier that you would have been here Tom, I would have meet you right off" Dumbledore answered, his wand never wavering.  
  
What happened next no one could explain. With a burst of green, red, silver, and yellow, the dark lord disappeared. He had acted first firing the killing curse at Dumbledore, but before the spell left his wand, Harry had acted shouted an incantation in latin.  
  
"Harry" Cho shouted running to his side. Harry was trembling from the amount of energy he had used, and had stumbled to his knees. "Cho, your alright" Harry responded regaining his composure, and with the help of Ron, and Cho he stood.  
  
"It's over, they vanished" Remus spoke, lifting the blood stained sword of Gryffindor from the street, and helping Harry put it away. "Forced apparation" Harry replied simply, and Sirius, McGonagall, Remus, and every other adult there stared at Harry with a mixture of aw, and shock.  
  
"But Harry, surly that would have rendered you unconscious" Dumbledore spoke, finally realizing what Harry had done. "Normally yes" Harry replied, still very drained." I however did not cast the spell, I used the Imperious spell on Voldermort, and forced him to" Harry replied, and without warning, he fell to the ground once again grasping his side where the unmistakable sign of blood was finally noticed.  
  
"Harry, your injured" McGonagall, and Cho both shouted falling to there knees, and pulling back the blood soaked robes. "Voldermort got me once with his sword" Harry answered as his eyes became blurry, and a burning sensation begun to make its way up Harry's side, and through his arm. "I think he poisoned it" Harry murmured before his eyes closed, and his breathing became shallow. 


	12. RUMORS AND SPECULATIONS

Chapter 12 RUMORS AND SPECULATIONS  
  
"Miss Chang," Dumbledore spoke loosing none of his normal calm, and immediately acting. "Yes Professor" Cho answered tearing her eyes from Harry, and looking up at the headmaster. "Can you heal this?" He asked as Cho reached over to where Harry's blood soaked robes covered the wound, and ripped them back.  
  
"I don't know Professor, I know I can heal the physical injury, but depending on the venom used," Cho answered, you could tell by her voice that she was extremely scared. Concentrating on the task at hand, Cho placed her right hand on top of the open cut. With an ear piercing scream, she held her hand there for only a second, for the venom left from the sword of Voldermort instantly begun to burn her hand.  
  
"Sir, this is no ordinary poison" Cho spoke watching as Harry begun to convulse I do not think I can stop this" She answered tears falling freely as she once again begun to concentrate on healing, and placed her hands once again over the cut.  
  
With screams of pain from both Harry, and Cho the wound begun to slowly close. Everyone waited with held breath as Cho endured the burning venom to her hands, and while Harry kicked and screamed from the pain it caused him. Holding on as long as they both could the healing continued until Cho was physically to drained to continue. With the last ounce of strength she could muster, Cho kissed Harry softly on the lips before she passed out.  
  
"Minerva, please take Miss Chang to the hospital wing. There is nothing else she can do for Harry tonight" Professor Dumbledore said, and Minerva levitating Cho's unconscious body onto a stretcher.  
  
Turning his attention back to Harry, Dumbledore looked on with increased concern as Harry continued to scream. Cho had succeeded in slowing down the poison, and had purchased Harry a little more time, but as McGonagall walked away with her unconscious body bound to a stretcher, Harry slipped further away with each passing second.  
  
"Albus, this can't be happening, I mean he is the heir to both Merlin, and Godric, how could he die like this" Hermione shouted as the adults were now to shocked to move. "I-I Hermione," Dumbledore stuttered. He had always believed that Harry would live to see the fall of the dark lord, and the fact that the young boy laid lifeless in front of him was more than he could handle.  
  
"I am so sorry my child" Dumbledore said reaching down, and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Not being able to take it, Hermione fell to her knees next to Harry, only to gasp as she landed on an object left behind by Cho. "This can't be happening" Hermione muttered to more herself than anyone else as she reached down, and picked up the necklace that must have fallen off of Cho.  
  
Studying it for only a second, Hermione startled everyone there as she shouted a few choice curse words at her own stupidity, only to grow silent as she pulled her wand from her pocket, and placed the necklace next to Harry's wound.  
  
"Hermione, what is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore questioned as Hermione begun to speak in an ancient tongue. Paying the headmaster no attention she continued until a warm glow surrounded the necklace, and through a blast of white light, and to the sound of a Phoenix song, the necklace exploded sending a silver liquid into Harry's cut, instantly closing it.  
  
"Phoenix tears, the necklace held Phoenix tears" Hermione almost shouted pushing Sirius away from Harry, and cradling his chest with her legs. Realizing that she needed to get his heart going, Hermione begun muggle CPR, and after five minutes without a response, Hermione was replaced as a Medi witch had finally arrived.  
  
"What happened here?" She asked, taking over the compressions for the now exhausted Hermione, and looking pointedly at Dumbledore. After a short, and very vague explanation, the Medi Witch stood for only a second grabbing a vial from her bag, and handing it to Ron.  
  
"Make him drink this" She shouted as the stunned Ron shook the fear from his eyes, and uncorked the vial. "Everyone else stand clear" she said waiting for Ron to get the potion down Harry's throat before pulling her wand, and aiming it and Harry's chest. "Defibulate" she shouted as a burst of blue shot from her wand racking Harry chest. "Defibulate" she shouted a second time, as once again Harry was racked with the curse.  
  
Realizing that the second spell had done the trick, everyone gasped as Harry's eyes shot open and he took in a long deep breath. "Harry" Hermione shouted, pulling him into a tight embrace. "Careful Hermione" Harry managed to get out struggling to get to his feet. What happened? He asked looking around, and seeing tears in almost everyone's eyes.  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary" Ron answered standing up with the help of Sirius, and staring back at his best friend. "Why do I have the feeling your lying Ron" Harry asked reaching down, and touching the closed skin where the blade wound once stood. "Because I am" Ron answered hugging his friend, and motioning for Hermione to follow. After a short embrace, and a quick explanation of what happened after Harry passed out, together the three made there way back to Hogwarts.  
***********************************************  
  
"Welcome Hogwarts to the first Quidditch match of the season. Slytherin Vs. Gryffindor." It was now October 30th. It had been close to a month since the last confrontation between Voldermort, and The Order of the Phoenix. "Cho, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, had fully recovered from the earlier attack, and being that the threat of attacks had driven the school spirit out of most of the students, Dumbledore pushed the opening quidditch match between Gryffindor, and Slytherin up to just before Halloween.  
  
"The quaffle is released and the game begins" came the announcement of Becky Jensen, a fifth year Gryffindor. Hermione, and Cho stood in the stands with the majority of the school rooting on Harry, and the Gryffindor team.  
  
"With a vicious block by Douglas Flint, brother of Marcus Flint, Slytherin takes the quaffle from Gryffindors newest chaser Tyler Jensen, and puts it past Weasley for another score 40-10 Slytherin. It was close to fifty minutes into the game, and still no sign of the snitch "Looks like we may have a wet one today folks" Becky announced as what threatened to be a large storm gathered, and the sky begun to grow dark. Just then however Neville Longbottom, the newest chaser to the Gryffindor team, had just scored bringing the Lions 10 points closer to that of the serpents.  
  
"Wait what's this, Gryffindor seeker Harry Potter cuts through the field in a step dive, Malfoy's right on his tail." Becky announced as the two seekers shot off in the direction of the sand pits under the Slytherin goal posts. "Ohh, and a vicious Bludger sent by the new Gryffindor beater Anarane Wood sends Malfoy off course, no wait, foul. Malfoy that slimy git just grabbed Potters broom. That will be a penalty shot for Gryffindor as the snitch has once again vanished." Becky announced, McGonagall giving her a warning look.  
  
"That cheating git" Harry mumbled to himself, the snitch was almost within reach when Malfoy had fouled him, and now it was long gone. "Mel, come here." Harry shouted, as a bludger sent by Goyle zoomed past his ear. "Forget what I said this morning, Malfoy is all yours." Harry told his team mate, as she shot off in the direction of the cheating git.  
  
"Ohh watch out Malfoy, it seems the Gryffindor Beater Mel Westwood has your number." Becky ranted disregarding the comments about equal representation from McGonagall, and watched as Malfoy took a bludger to the side of his head.  
  
"Score Gryffindor, Dean Thomas easily puts it past that git of keeper the Slytherins have, I mean he left it wide open, Dean could have flown a car through it." Becky yelled as the score moved from 60-50, Slytherin still in the lead. Bye now rain had begun to fall, and the game was moving into the hour mark.  
  
"Malfoy, you death eater, I swear if you do that again you will pay." Harry shouted at Malfoy as the Slytherin captain sideswiped him just moments later nearly knocking him from his broom. "What, can poor little potty not handle the game of quidditch" Malfoy smirked; glad that for the first time he was starting to get under Harry's skin. "You're a cheating jerk Malfoy, can't handle the game, who fouled who?" Harry almost yelled as a lightning bolt crashed through the sky, momentarily startling the two.  
  
"Time" Harry shouted, He needed to get his team out of the storm, for it was starting to come down in buckets.  
  
"Where in the bloody hell did this come from" Ron asked flinging his soaked body onto the bench, and swearing loudly. "Now, now Ron" Harry heard a women saying, as the team turned around to see both Hermione, and Cho come into the team box. "Sorry" Ron muttered, and everyone laughed.  
  
"And what are you laughing at Potter" Everyone heard Cho say as she walked over, and quickly dried his robes, placing a repealing charm over them. "Don't worry sweetheart" Hermione said to Ron, following Cho's example. Soon the entire team was dry, and protected, so when the whistle blew to restart the game, the team was energized, and ready.  
  
"Now get out there and win this" Harry shouted as the team mounted their brooms. Kicking off, the six flew back into the storm, and to none of their surprise they stayed warm, as there uniforms remained dry.  
  
"I'm going to have to learn that one too." Harry thought to himself as he once again took position high above the others, the rain and lightning had not died down as he had hopped, but to see Malfoy dripping wet, and shivering from the cold made it worth it as the game once again took off.  
  
"You look a little cold their Malfoy" Harry shouted at Draco buzzed by him two hours latter. Gryffindor had scored for the fifth time in twenty minutes, and the score now sat at 250-60.  
  
"I am perfectly fine Potter" Malfoy shouted back, and Harry had to laugh for his teeth were chattering, and he could tell that Malfoy was miserable. Just then however another flash of lightning crossed the sky, and Harry was off in a flash as the extra light was all he needed to find the snitch.  
  
"Harry's seen the snitch" Becky the announcer roared as the students all stood cheering him on. Since the storm had come the crowd had significantly thinned out, but Harry could make out Hermione, and Cho cheering high in the stands by the fact they were jumping up and down waving their arms like mad.  
  
Diving as the snitch cut through the crowd of players, Harry pulled further and further away from Malfoy. Reaching out a hand, Harry was just about to win the game when suddenly the snitch changed directions as if under some type of control, and shoot straight up.  
  
"Damn" Harry shouted turning so quickly that most everyone following his path temporarily lost sight of him. Swearing at himself for not being quicker, Harry followed the golden ball once again, but as he realized where it was headed, he begun to curse even louder.  
  
"Malfoy, you bloody Cheater" he shouted noticing the wand in Malfoy's hand, and realizing that the summoning spell Malfoy had used was working well. Looking around for his beaters, Harry quickly realized that they would never make it on time.  
  
"Malfoy" He shouted, the word rolled off his tongue like a curse. Harry had gained just enough on the flying gold ball that he could sense the magic controlling it.  
  
"Accio repel" Harry shouted as a small shot of silver flew from his finger hitting the Snitch. Next thing Draco knew both Harry, and the golden ball were flying over his head, and Malfoy staring dumbfounded at his open hand was once again behind Harry for the race to win the game.  
  
"What's going on with that snitch" Becky announced as Harry chassed it once again in the direction of Gryffindor posts. Malfoy, recovering from the shock of what happened, yelled for Crabbe and Goyle to do something.  
  
"It looks like Harry will have the snitch this time, Malfoy is way behind. Ohh, great move from Harry as he dodges a bludger, and ohh, Goyle goes down, he missed the bludger completely, and it takes him off his seat." Pulling up just as he flew through the left side hoop, Harry's hand collapsed on the snitch, successfully ending the game."  
  
"Gryffindor Wins, Gryffindor Wins" Becky announced as a well-aimed bludger from Anarane topped the win off by pelting Malfoy in the back, sending him into the pole of the middle hoop.  
  
"Hope that hurt Malfoy" Ron shouted as the stunned Slytherin fell the twenty feet into the mud. Turning back to his friend, Ron begun to cheer, only to stop as another lightning bolt shot across the sky shaking the two.  
  
"Best get down mate, this is getting bad" Harry said as Ron's color drained "Ya, your probably right." And the two flew over to where the Gryffindors were gathered.  
  
For the majority of the day, Harry and Ron celebrated in the Gryffindor tower with the other Gryffindors, until just after dinner when Harry decided to continue his celebration with Cho.  
  
"Ill talk to you later Ron, I am sure Cho is bored of being alone." Harry told his best friend as he stepped into the Gryffindor hearth. Surprised that Ron was quick to follow. Speaking the password to Marauders Hall, Harry was surprised as instead of a soft landing, he was thrown to the floor.  
  
"What was the deal with that?" He asked as the two jumped off the ground. "Deal with what mate, that bloody fire does that to me every time?" Ron asked, he had not felt any change.  
  
"Nothing I guess." Harry laughed pulling Cho into a hug before speaking again. "Hello Beautiful, busy." He asked, as Cho closed the book she was reading, just before she banished it to her room. For the rest of the night, the four friends simply enjoyed each other's company. Most talk focused on the upcoming visit to Hogsmeade, and Halloween the next day. Harry, however, had decided earlier that day to skip Hogsmeade, and pay his respects to his parents. He had been meaning to do it for too long now, and knew the anniversary of their deaths would be a good time.  
  
"Harry, is everything alright?" Cho asked. She had not missed the signs of hurt in his eyes. "Don't worry about me." He said standing up, and kissing his girlfriend on the forehead. That night Harry slept very little, for his thoughts were on his parents, and the whereabouts of Voldermort who was being disturbingly quiet.  
  
"Harry, Harry wake up it is Hogsmeade today" Harry heard the next morning, as he had somehow slept in. "Don't worry about it Ron, go on without me, I have other things I need to do today" Harry replied realizing for the first time that he was not alone in his bed. "Cho" He gasped almost falling off the bed as she reached out a hand to steady him.  
  
"Quiet now" she giggled laughing at the look of utter shock registering in Harry's eyes. "I couldn't sleep last night, I hope this is alright" she said blushing slightly as she realized how little Harry was wearing "It's alright" Harry answered lying back down, and pulling Cho close to him. The two spent another hour comfortably in each other's arms until Harry's alarm went off signaling the need to get up and get dressed.  
  
"So, what are your plans today, I heard you tell Ron that you weren't going to Hogsmeade?" Cho asked as Harry returned from the bathroom dressed in jeans, and a sweater. "Today is the fifteenth anniversary of my parents death" Harry replied, his eyes registering the hurt he felt. "I have decided that it is time I visit them" He finished as a silent tear made its way peacefully down his cheek.  
  
Cho, who had not expected this, let out a long sigh, "Oh Harry, I am so sorry I didn't know." She spoke as Harry put a reassuring arm around her. "Its alright, hey do you want to join me, I mean I could do with a friendly face?" he asked as Cho stood from the bed, and hugged him. "Of course, let me just get dressed" she said rushing off, only to return just a few minutes later looking beautiful as normal.  
  
"Are you ready Harry?" Sirius asked as the two meet up with both Remus, and Sirius in the common room. "As ready as I ever will be." Harry responded throwing on his leather cloak, and taking a hold of the boot Sirius was holding. "Portkey, can't we just apparate." Harry thought, as the familiar hook behind his navel signified that they had left. 


	13. Premonition

CHAPTER 13 Premonition  
  
Needless to say for Harry, the second his feet hit the grounds everything in his world begun to move in slow motion. Landing in a clearing just a little less than ten minutes from his first home, Harry realized instantly that he wasn't prepared for what he was about to face.  
  
"My Parents are buried here?" Harry asked walking down a small stone passageway that reminded him very much of the walkway leading to his home in Godric's Hollow. "Yes Harry, this spot was built shortly after their death in remembrance of their sacrifice. It is a memorial to the people in the town that knew your parents" Sirius answered leading the way down the winding path.  
  
"I have not been back here since the day I escaped Azkaban" Sirius spoke quietly, and Harry could here the emotion in each word. "I'm sure they would understand Padfoot, for me it has been five years" Remus spoke walking up next to his friend, and placing an arm around his shoulder. "Come, let us put the past behind us." He finished leading Sirius past a beautiful arrangement of gardens, and into burial grounds themselves.  
  
Upon entering the small area, Harry instantly broke down in tears. Although it was the end of October, and freezing cold outside the memorial, where Harry now stood it was sunny and warm while a gentle ray of sunlight shone on both Lily, and James's headstones.  
  
"Mum, Dad" Harry whispered to himself, he had pictured this moment for quiet some time but had never known what to actually say. Grasping a tighter hold on Cho's hand Harry stepped of the small brick path, and walked to where he was standing directly in front of his parent's graves.  
  
"Mum, Dad' Harry repeated to himself, this time kneeling down to show both respect, and to steady his breathing. Realizing that he had been avoiding this day for most of his life, Harry placed his head at the foot of his mother's grave where he properly mourned for his lose, by soaking the warm soil with his tears.  
  
How long Harry stayed like that, no one really knows. In the arms of Cho, and with the reassuring hands of Remus, and Sirius on his shoulders, Harry was allowed to gain a sense of closure. Bye the time he finally stood up, and wiped the tears from his face, it was past lunch and everyone was feeling both tired, and hungry.  
  
"Harry, would you like to go back to Hogwarts now?" Sirius asked as delicately as he could. Leading both Harry and Cho from the burial grounds, and into more of garden areas, Sirius waited a reply. "Not right now Sirius, I would like to stay here for just a little longer" Harry answered taking a seat on a grass hill, just under a blooming tree with white flowers.  
  
"I am sorry about earlier, I mean, you shouldn't have to see me like that." Harry spoke to Cho, just after both Remus, and Sirius apparated away to get some food "Harry, don't be a git, I understand more than others how hard it is for you to be here, I mean I am sure I was much worse at my parents funeral than you were here" Cho spoke, all the while running her hands through Harry's unruly hair, and laughing as he begun to snore.  
  
"Rest now love, it will only get easier from here on out" Cho whispered leaning back against the tree, and closing here eyes as well.  
  
"What's this, what's going on?" Harry asked himself jumping from the ground, and pulling his wand. In front of him Harry could make out Dumbledore, and Sirius battling a group of deatheaters, but what surprised him the most was that he could see himself clutching Cho in his arms lying next to the headstone of his mother.  
  
"This is a dream." Harry said to himself. "Realizing that he was unable to hear anything going on, and only watch. Walking slowly over to Dumbledore, and Sirius, Harry took in everything that was happening; feeling that for some reason there was more to this. "This is a unusual dream." He said to himself watching as Dumbledore, and Voldermort exchanged hexes. Turning to inspect the area, Harry was surprised at the amount of destruction, but even more at the fact he had just witnessed Dumbledore fall to a flash of green light.  
  
"Dumbledore, Harry shouted running over to the headmaster, and reaching down. He was unable to hear a word being said, but could tell that Dumbledore had died. "Noooo" he shouted standing, and aiming his wand at Voldemort. "Aveda Kedavara, Aveda Kedavara" He shouted realizing once again that this was only a dream, and that he was unable to use magic.  
  
"Harry, Harry wake up, come on" Harry heard as his eyes shot open. "Cho, oh thank Merlin your safe" Harry said pulling the stunned, and crying Cho into a tight embrace. "Harry, your scaring me." Cho answered, and Harry simply hugged her tighter.  
  
"I'm sorry Cho, I didn't mean to." Harry answered regaining some composure, and pulling away from Cho just slightly. Harry could tell she was frightened by the look in her eyes.  
  
"Cho, how did we get here?" Harry asked suddenly realizing he was standing just above where he had seen Cho and himself during the dream. Stepping back respectfully, and turning from the headstones, Harry asked again.  
  
"Cho?" He asked loosing himself in her eyes. "You walked over here Harry," She answered not daring to break the eye contact. "You don't remember" she asked, and Harry noticed the fear in here eyes return.  
  
"I remember having a dream, well more of a nightmare, but I don't remember getting up and walking over here" Harry answered looking around, and over to where he had seen Dumbledore fall. What meet his eyes startled him, for where once stood a small statue of a baby angle laid the broken remains.  
  
"Did I do that?" He asked knowing the answer. "Yes Harry, you shouted the killing curse twice, both hit the statue," Cho answered, and Harry pulled her into him once more. "It was only a dream" He said to himself a few times taking some deep breaths. Deciding to change the subject, Harry turned once again back to his parent's graves, and pulled out his wand.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?" Cho asked as Harry raised his wand hand high into the air. "Protecting them" He replied as a shining ball of Red, Silver, Green, Yellow, and Blue begun to form growing larger as he continued to speak an incantation. Placing the ball directly over his parents' graves, Harry watched patiently as it slowly drifted into the earth, Vanishing below the grass.  
  
"Harry, what was that?" Cho asked again, this time Harry answered as he turned to here. "This will insure that they rest in peace, No one can desecrate this sight" Harry responded suddenly getting a flash vision of his nightmare, and realizing that the only two areas not damaged from the battle were the graves themselves.  
  
"It was only a dream," Harry said to himself shacking the image from his mind, and taking a hold of Cho's hand. "Let's go, I think we have been away from Hogwarts for long enough" Harry said, and the two turned around just as both Remus, and Sirius returned with a pop. "What is it, what happened?" Sirius asked almost immediately looking at the two with concern.  
  
"Only a dream" Harry answered beginning to walk the path that lead to the main road. "Lets not worry about it now, lets enjoy our lunch, but at home" he finished, and with a sudden blaze of red flames, the four found themselves standing in the kitchen of Potter Manor.  
  
After enjoying a rather good lunch, and spending some time in his home, Harry decided he was ready to return to school. "Thank you, all of you." he said to Sirius, Remus, and Cho. "Although I know that this has not been easy for any of you, and that you would rather of spent the day in Hogsmeade, this really meant a lot to me." Harry finished a silent tear running down his cheek.  
  
"Harry, we owed it to your parents to be there" Sirius answered pulling his godson into a hug. "What else is family for" Remus finished off roughing up Harry's head as the four gathered around the fireplace where they would travel back to Hogwarts  
  
"Well, well, well. Potty and his orphan girlfriend return. How was your visit with the dead, hope it inspired you to join them." Malfoy said the second Harry, Cho, Remus, and Sirius arrived at the entrance Hall.  
  
"That is twenty points from Slytherin Malfoy, make another comment like that and I will make it detention for a week." Remus responded almost instantly reaching out, and calming Harry.  
  
"Big deal," Malfoy responded pushing past the four, and with his flanking goons he entered the school. "Don't listen to him Harry, he just a ....," Cho begun to say reaching out a hand, and taking Harry's.  
  
"A deatheater" Harry finished her sentence watching the three enter the school. "What I want to know is how did he know?" Harry asked turning around and looking at the three.  
  
"Not us." They said in unison, clearly meaning it, for the look in Harry's eyes told them he was serious on finding out. Softening suddenly Harry looked past the three to Hermione, and Ron who had just reached the steps. "Never mind, I think I just figured it out." Harry said as the two joined them. "Ehh Ron, let me guess Malfoy." Harry said smiling at his friend's black eye.  
  
"That bloody git hit me from behind, I swear if Hermione hadn't held me back I would have." Ron spoke as the five rolled their eyes. Deciding to go in, and enjoy the Holiday dinner.  
  
"Over the next few weeks the daily life of Hogwarts had returned. Being that no one had heard from Voldermort, and his death eaters for close to a month, tensions were low, and overall most students were enjoying the holiday buzz.  
  
This of course was everyone except Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Cho. Over the month of November there studies had gone from outrageous to out of control. Every night they dragged themselves into bed late, and woke up early the next morning to train. By the time the weekend before the holiday was upon them, they were so exhausted from their continued studies, and extra classes that they chose to sleep through the feast that night in an attempt to catch up.  
  
"Harry, Harry wake up" It was Ron this time, "Come on mate you promised to teach me wandless magic today" He said pulling back the covers, and opening a window. "Ron, what in the blazes" Harry shouted reversing what Ron did with a wave of a hand. "That's it Potter, Get up" Ron shouted grabbing the glass of water Harry kept next to his bed, and tossing it on top of Harry's head.  
  
"Ron, I was enjoying that dream." Harry shouted jumping out of bed as he was now soaked. "Sorry mate, but you promised" Ron laughed leaving while Harry changed. "By the way, Hermione told me she figured out the last spell we need before we begin to transform. We figured we would try today, and surprise McGonagall tomorrow by transforming for her." Ron finished stepping out of the room.  
  
Seconds later Harry reached the common room wearing only his pyjama bottoms, and breathing heavy.  
  
"Were is it, where is the spell" He asked, making a bee line for Hermione. "Right here Harry." Hermione answered, she had been startled by Harry and begun to laugh as she searched for the parchment. "Ah, here we are." She said pulling it from a small book, and handing it to Harry.  
  
Reading the incantation and process with record speed, Harry smiled as he put the parchment down, and turned to the others. "Well, guess now is as good as a time as any." He said, raising his hand above his head, and speaking the needed incantation. Moments later Harry begun to glow, and as he was levitated from the ground, a white light appeared by his hand, only to vanish within him.  
  
"What happened? You didn't change." Ron was quick to point out, as Harry's feet touched the wood floor. "Sure I did Ron, you see the spell is just the first step to transforming, well more like the second to last step, but let me show you what I mean." Harry spoke, all the while reaching out a hand toward Ron, and concentrating on changing it into a paw.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?" Ron asked after five minutes, and nothing. "Ron, haven't you read anything, I mean before we can transform we must first channel our magic. Animagi transformation is a highly advanced form of wandless magic, and I'm sure it will take us a long time to master it.." Hermione broke off, as Harry let out a small scream.  
  
"Harry, what is it?" She quickly asked, only to gasp as Harry's arm had transformed into that of a lions. "But, but that is impossible, I mean McGonagall said.." Hermione stopped, as Harry transformed his arm back, seemingly out of breath.  
  
"Wow mate, how did it feel?" Ron questioned, as Harry took a seat in the chair near the fire, clutching at his shoulder. "Painful Ron, very painful. I think I rushed it a bit too much." Harry answered, and before he knew it, he had passed out.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Harry, Harry wake up." "Is he okay, I mean what happened." "Harry, come on mate wake up." Ron shouted. Harry had been out for a good ten minutes before he was showing signs of recovery, and Hermione, Ron, and Cho were in a stage of panic.  
  
"Should we go get a professor, McGonagall maybe?" Hermione asked, Cho and Ron looked at her like she was crazy only to snap back to Harry as he spoke. "No, no Hermione. McGonagall would be furious if she knew we were advancing so fast. I mean to be honest I think we may be pushing it." Harry spoke, as he struggled to sit up.  
  
"Harry, what happened?" Cho asked, she had not been able to get a clear answer from Ron, and Hermione. "Nothing to worry about sweetheart, I just went a little to far, we will have to take it a bit slower." Harry answered; he had climbed to his feet, and was now looking at his three friends.  
  
"Well, I am not sure about all of you, but that is enough training for me." Harry said as Cho picked up the paper with the spell on it, and looked at Harry with shock. "I think I'll go back to bed, I am feeling a bit tired" He finished running to his room.  
  
"Come on Harry, you promised" Ron yelled, He had followed Harry to his room, and was now pounding on the locked door. "Ron, later." Harry sighed, wandlessly putting up a silencing spell. "I swear I will never get any.." Harry begun, only to stop as a hand clasped over his mouth, and he was pulled to his bed.  
  
"Cho, how did you.." Harry begun, to ask, He could tell it was her by the magical signatures that surrounded her. Cho however did not respond, but instead she kissed him passionately for a few minutes before vanishing with a blast of blue flames.  
  
Later that day when Harry finally decided to get up, he meet his friends in the great hall for lunch. Lucky for Harry it was Saturday. He had slept in much longer than he wanted, but feeling refreshed and reenergized, Harry took a seat loading his plat with food.  
  
"Finally, I was about to send Cho after you." Ron said as Harry sat down. "I'm sorry you three, I just haven't been sleeping well." Harry answered, realizing to late that he needed to keep his mouth shut. "Why?" was the question that all three asked in Unison, and Harry silently cursed himself for not guarding his words.  
  
"Its just a silly nightmare, I first had it when I was away for Halloween, every night since, it has been the same." He answered looking directly into Cho's eyes, and she instantly knew it was effecting him.  
  
"Harry, don't you think this is important enough to tell us about, I mean we made a pact to always look after each other." Hermione said crossing her arms, and looking directly at Harry.  
  
"Hermione, there is no reason to get you all worried over it." Harry answered once again catching Cho's piercing blue eyes, and revealing more of his hidden emotions. "Harry, that is just like you, you never seem to realize how something as small as this could be the difference of something huge." Hermione almost shouted getting up, and storming out of the great Hall.  
  
"What did I say?" Harry asked, looking between both Ron, and Cho. "She's been like that all morning mate, don't worry about it." Ron responded, and both Harry and Cho noticed he had not made eye contact.  
  
"You know something don't you, come on what is it?" Cho asked as Harry turned all his attention on his friend who was now desperately trying to avoid the conversation. "You didn't, you did, and she's what?" Were the three questions Harry asked catching Ron's stray thoughts?  
  
"Harry, you promised, you promised" Ron shouted turning to his friend in rage, as his face turning a bright shade of red. "Calm yourself Ron, I did not read your thoughts, you more or less sent them to me." Harry answered; He had stood with Ron, and was holding his hands up in a defending manor.  
  
"Now that I know however, can you answer my questions" Harry asked again as Ron sat down putting his face in his hands. By now Cho was getting frustrated. Not having the ability to read minds she was completely in the dark, and when her questions went unanswered, she too stood up, and stormed out of the hall.  
  
"Sorry Harry, I didn't mean." Ron begun to say, only to stop as Harry cut him off. "Oh no you don't" Harry replied, pulling out his wand. "Accio SilverBullet" He said hoping his broom could find a way to him. "Accio Nimbus 2000" Ron followed, figuring the cool air would do them good. Both Harry and Ron waited for their brooms to arrive before making there way into the front courtyard, and kicking off.  
  
"I am your best friend Ron, trust me with your problems mate, I can help" Harry said as the two begun to climb above the snow covered grounds.  
  
"So, you and Hermione kicked it to the next level eh?" Harry asked, He was avoiding the more serious part of the conversation for now. "It just happened" Ron answered flushing even reader. "Ron, everyone knows you are meant to be together, don't be embarrassed about it" Harry replied patting his friend on the back.  
  
"I can tell something else is bothering you however, care to enlighten me?" Harry asked only catching a few or Ron's thoughts and still having some questions. "Harry, I don't know what to do, if Mum and Dad found out they would kill me, I mean I am only 16. I am not old enough to be a dad." Ron answered, and Harry almost fell of his broom from shock.  
  
"She's p.p.p.p.pregnant" Harry shouted, he was having trouble gaining control over his broom, and he was staring at Ron. Ron, who was once again hiding his face in his hands, mumbled something like "She isn't sure", and Harry broke out laughing. "This isn't funny Potter." Ron shouted glaring at Harry. "What am I going to do?" He asked hoping, or more praying Harry had an answer.  
  
"Well first thing I suggest is calm down. I mean I can't believe it took me so long to find out, how long have you known?" Harry asked. "Three hours" Ron answered, and Harry had to laugh again. "Well maybe I figured it out fast enough after all. Tell me, did you use well." Harry asked, and Ron knew what he was saying.  
  
"Hermione cast a spell" Ron answered, and Harry smiled. "Ron, this is Hermione we are talking about, if she cast a spell you have nothing to worry about. I suggest you have her go to Madame Pomfrey to get tested. That, or have her tell Cho. I know she has been studying to become a MediWitch." Harry stated pointing to the ground where the two quickly landed.  
  
"You won't tell anyone will you?" Ron asked as they reached the front doors, and pulled them open. "Your secret is safe with me Ron, but do what I told you, relax, then find out for sure. Both will help reduce your blood pressure." Harry said again, unable to hold back the grin.  
  
Deciding that he was no longer hungry, and figuring instead he would talk to Hermione, Ron left Harry by the entrance to the Library, and went off in search of her. "Good luck mate" Harry said as his friend walked off. "Unlucky bloke." He mumbled to himself going off in search of Cho. When he found her, Harry was pleased to see she was smiling.  
  
"Hey beautiful, everything alright?" He asked coming up behind her, and kissing her cheek "It is now Cho answered turning around. "Where's Ron?" she asked as Harry put his arm around here. "Off to find Hermione, they have a few things to talk about." Harry answered looking around, and realizing they were standing by the entrance to the dungeons.  
  
"Say Cho, what were you doing down here?" Harry asked suddenly feeling slightly uncomfortable. "She was waiting for you Potty" came the response from a boy hiding in a dark corner, and Harry instantly realized why.  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Harry asked turning from Cho, and pulling his wand. "Setting a trap for you." Malfoy answered, and with a wink Harry fell to the ground as the words "Stupefy" were shouted from the women he had just embraced. 


	14. Queen Muirnin

Chapter 14 "Queen Muirnin"  
  
"Nooo" Harry shouted jumping from where he lay, for the nightmare he was having would have driven him insane if it lasted much longer. "This can't be, this can't be" He said frantically searching for his glasses.  
  
"Harry, Harry, calm down. Ohh thank Merlin you are awake" came the reassuring voice of Cho. "Be quiet though, we don't want them to come back." She whispered as Harry located his glasses, and placed them on.  
  
"Then it wasn't a nightmare, w-where are we?" Harry asked weakly, it seemed he had been out for a while. "Harry, I will explain, please whisper though I don't want her to come back." Cho answered, and Harry could tell she was terrified.  
  
"He's awake, get the master. Potter is finally awake" Harry heard as he struggled to get to his feet. Realizing that his hands, and legs were bound, and remembering what had happened to cause this, Harry turned to look at Cho, only to instantly realize it was a mistake.  
  
"Cho, where are we, what happened?" he asked looking directly into her beautiful blue eyes, and seeing them shimmering with tears. "Ohh Harry, I am so sorry, they hexed me from behind, I didn't have a chance." She said falling into him, and crying on his shoulder. When Cho's hand touched his face, Harry was engulfed momentarily in light, and as if he had seen it from her view, understood exactly what had happened.  
  
"Malfoy" Harry hissed as the light vanished, and he was pushed back into reality. "Ah Potty and orphan finally chose to wake up, how grand." Draco spat walking down a few steps, and making his way into the light.  
  
"Malfoy you slimy." Harry shouted advancing on the death eater in front of him. "Now, now, now" Malfoy laughed, watching as Harry suddenly crumbled to the ground, clutching his scar. "How pathetic." Draco laughed, stepping back as Voldermort entered, followed by Lucius Malfoy, and a woman who looked identical to Cho.  
  
"Voldermort." Harry said looking up through pained eyes, and glaring through the cage doors at his new visitors "Lucius, I should have known, your foul scent is all over this." Harry hissed, taking in Lucius as well, and turning to the woman. "I don't know If I have meet you before." Harry said stunned, the resemblance between the woman, and Cho was scary.  
  
"Bow before your queen" Voldermort hissed casting the crucactus curse on Harry, as the woman impersonating Cho transformed. "I will never bow to her, or you." Harry shouted, as he forced himself to stand, glaring at Voldemort for only a second, before turning his eyes to the woman.  
  
What he saw shocked him however, for the woman in front of him had changed. She was young, and beautiful, her hair was red like his mothers, and her eyes, her eyes were a mesmerizing green.  
  
"Who are you" Harry asked, he was unable to pry his eyes away from her. "She is your queen, or will be shortly." Voldemort shouted, pulling his wand, and shouting Imperio. Finally able to break the hold the mysterious woman had on him, Harry turned to Voldemort and laughed. "And your week curse has no effect on me," he shouted, stepping forward, and raising his hands in front of him.  
  
With a blaze of Red fire, and a rush of wind, both Harry and Cho disappeared. Seconds later however the two reappeared, and Harry was furious. "Where have you taken us?" Harry shouted, feeling the chains that once bound him melt away. Voldermort however just laughed as Lucius answered his question.  
  
"Well Potter, normally we would not allow such foul creatures into our home, but since Azkaban was destroyed and we are in needs of a holding cell, I have chosen to make the exception." Lucius laughed as he glared hatefully at him.  
  
"This will be the last mistake you ever make Lucius" Harry shouted regaining the strength he had lost during his attempt to apparate out of the cell, and advancing on the deatheaters in front of him. "Stupefy" he shouted casting a wandless spell, and pointing his hands at both Draco, and Lucius. What happened next however startled Harry, for instead of the two Malfoys falling to the ground stunned like they normally would, Harry was catapulted into the back of the cell where he fell unconscious next to Cho.  
  
"I see he has full control over his magic." Voldermort laughed as Cho looked on with fear. "Good thing we put up that protection charm." He finished walking out of the cell with his cloak billowing behind.  
  
"Muirnin my dear, are you coming?" He asked as his queen had not moved, but instead she stood her ground staring directly into Cho's eyes. Next thing Cho knew she was suddenly overcome with such a fierce burning sensation that she fell to the ground screaming.  
  
"No please don't, please." Cho begged falling from the bed she was sitting on, and holding her head. The pain that now burned through her body was more than she could handle, and within moments, Cho had passed out.  
  
Laughing as she made her way from the cell, Muirnin addressed the stunned Malfoys. "She did not fear me. There is a reason Lord Voldermort chose me above the rest, and it would be wise to learn that." "I am sure she does now my dear." Voldemort laughed, as the four left the damp dungeon, the two unconscious prisoners forced into darkness.  
  
******Later that night*****  
  
"Ron, have you seen Harry, I need to speak with him" Remus asked coming into the Marauders common room just after dinner. "Sorry Professor, but I haven't seen him since this morning, is everything alright?" Ron asked standing along with Hermione, and looking into the eyes of their professor.  
  
"I'm not sure Ron, we had a student come to Dumbledore's office just a minute ago. It seems she overheard a few of her classmates talking about how Harry and Cho had been captured." Remus answered walking past Ron, and up through the hall that lead to Harry's room.  
  
"Its locked" he said pulling his wand, and aiming it at the door. "Alohamora." He shouted hearing the latch click, and pushing it open. "Ron, do you know where Harry keeps the Marauders Map?" Remus asked as Ron entered the room and immediately headed for Harry's trunk.  
  
Waiting patiently for Ron to locate the map, Remus looked around the empty room. Noticing Godric Gryffindors sword hanging on the wall where Harry left it the night before. James's old wand in its box on the nightstand table, and the dragon skin boots Harry wore almost daily next to his bed where they had been kicked off the night before, Remus was suddenly terrified something was wrong.  
  
"Follow me, I believe we may have a problem" Remus said as Ron handed him the map. Activating it as the three made there way to the fireplace. Both Hermione, and Ron took in a deep breath as Remus let out a long sigh.  
  
"It is true then, Harry has been taken" Remus said speaking the password, and stepping into the hearth. Moments later the three found themselves in Dumbledore's office, where they were met by the other five order members.  
  
"So" Sirius asked anxiously the second the three stepped out of the fire. "I am sorry Padfoot, but Harry and Cho are not on the school grounds" Remus said walking over and handing Sirius the Marauders map. Just then Ron, and Hermione were made aware that another student was in the room, and turning around, they came face to face with none other than Erika Bell.  
  
"I told you this, why will you not listen to me?" She practically shouted. "Some of my classmates have been planning this, and according to their leader, they took both Harry, and Cho Chang this morning." Erika spoke evidently put off at the fact no one had believed her.  
  
"You," Hermione hissed pulling out her wand, and pointing it at Erika, It was less than a week ago that Erika had cursed Hermione in Potions class causing her to add to much crushed beetles into her potion and destroying her healing elixir.  
  
"Tell us pray you, why a Slytherin such as yourself would care about either Harry, or Cho." Hermione practically shouted. "Like I told the headmaster before you arrived Granger, although I am in Slytherin, I do not believe in a lot of things my classmates do, and even though I despise both Chang and Potter, I don't think they deserve to die." She finished.  
  
"Now if I can be excused, I do have classes to study for." She said turning and heading for the door. Dumbledore however was not about to let it go there, and with a snap of his fingers. Miss Bell found herself sitting in the chair directly in front of him.  
  
"Who?" Dumbledore asked. It was more a command, than a question. "I don't know, I only heard them, never saw them." Erika answered not meeting the headmasters piercing stare.  
  
"Miss Bell, I am sure you would be able to determine who they were by voice alone. I ask you one more time, who." Dumbledore said again, this time there was a fire behind his eyes, and Erika did not have any other choice but to answer. "Sir, this is a fellow Slytherin, I do not want to cause him trouble, or get points taken away." She answered, and Sirius crossed the room.  
  
"If what you are saying is true Miss Bell, he is already in trouble. Tell us now what we need to know, for if my Godson is harmed I promise It will be more than trouble headed your way." He threatened, and Erika seemed to break down under his harsh words.  
  
"Very well, but if you tell him.." she begun, only to stop as Dumbledore cut in. "Miss Bell everything you have said in here will remain confidential, your house will not know you came to me." He said interrupting her, and pushing past Sirius.  
  
"Draco, Crabb, Goyle, Millicent, and Pansy" She answered standing up, and walking out of the office. Dumbledore sighed in frustration, and turned to Sirius. "Bring them to me" he said, and seconds later Sirius was out of the headmasters office, in search of all of the above.  
  
The interrogation of the five mentioned by Erika did not go as well as hoped. Although all five spoke about how they planned on getting Potter, none of them would admit to planning an actual kidnapping, only numerous pranks, and stunts.  
  
"Very well, thank you for your corporation" Dumbledore spoke after giving Malfoy the counter potion for Veritaserum. Malfoy, although giving information freely about plotting to capture Harry, had some how managed to conceal all information about if he in fact acted on his plan, and where Harry had been taken.  
  
"Fifty points will be taken from you Malfoy. Plotting to harm a fellow student is a severe issue, and I will be talking with the school governors about your expulsion" He finished excusing the five. When they had exited the Office, the seven order members walked down the stairs to join the headmaster.  
  
"We must watch them, all of them. I do not believe that they are ignorant in their knowledge of where Harry is, and hopefully they will slip. Ron, take Harry's invisibility cloak, I want you to be a shadow to Draco, wherever he goes you follow, I want..." again Dumbledore stopped. Not because he was rethinking his plan, but for just then a black owl flew in the window, and by the emblem hanging around its neck, everyone knew it was from Voldermort.  
  
Dumbledore,  
  
I know have in my possession your saviors. Both the Heir to Gryffindor, and The Heir to Ravenclaw lie dead at my feet. What I started twenty years ago is now within my grasps, and with your blood I will gain immortality, and the world will be mine for the reaping.  
  
"I refuse to believe this, Harry is more powerful than all of us, and there is no way that he could have been taken this easily." Sirius shouted, He had watched the note written in blood, burn at his feet.  
  
"Malfoy, he hissed, pulling his wand from his pocket, and rushing for the exit of Dumbledore's office. The remaining in the room however did not move. Shocked by the news they each sat in there own thoughts for some time before finally Dumbledore stood, and walked to the window.  
  
"Harry is not dead." He spoke, and all eyes in the office turned to him. "Cho is alive as well." He said again, turning to face the others in the room "Albus, the letter, how can you be so sure?" Minerva asked eying the burned parchment that lay on Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Because the foundations of Hogwarts are still up" Dumbledore answered, and everyone looked at him with confusion. "As most of you know, Harry holds the keys to Hogwarts. Because of this, when he passes away, and without producing a heir of his own, the keys, protections, and walls of Hogwarts pass to victor.  
  
"So what you are saying is that if Harry was killed, then Voldermort would already be here." Hermione spoke up, being the only one to truly understand what Dumbledore had said.  
  
"Yes Hermione, and we would be helpless to stop him." Dumbledore answered. "What do you think Voldermort is waiting for then?" Ron asked. Harry was his best friend, and brother. The idea of loosing him was eating away at Ron.  
  
"Voldermort wants Harry to suffer, and there is nothing that would cause him more pain than to see those he loves harmed." Dumbledore finished. "We must close the school. I am expecting Voldermort will waste no more time." Dumbledore finished walking over to what looked to be a megaphone, and tapping it with his wand.  
  
"Attention students of Hogwarts. As you know with Voldermorts return we have been constantly watching out for your best interests. Because of that I regret to inform you that we a temporarily closing the school. Please head to your dorms, and pack your things, for first thing in the morning we will all be taking the Hogwarts Express back to London." With this said Dumbledore tapped the megaphone once again, and returned it to its shelf.  
  
"Minerva, gather the head boy, and prefects. I will need to explain to them in more detail what has happened." Dumbledore said taking a seat in his chair, and looking at the others. We must do everything we can to keep the rumors down, no one is to know of the letter I received" he finished addressing the others in the room, and excusing them to there thoughts, and duties.  
  
Regardless of Dumbledore's efforts to keep the rumors away, word of Harry's death spread like wild fire through the wizarding world. Everything that Dumbledore had fought so hard to restore after the first fall of Voldermort had been destroyed over a five-day period, and through mass chaos, out of control rumors, and public fear, the foundations of the wizarding world were crumbling apart.  
  
Voldermort had planned this perfectly, for as chaos broke out, he intensified his recruiting. One week after the disappearance of Cho, and Harry, he had succeeded in destroying three muggle towns, two wizard towns, and many more families had suffered from the killing curse.  
  
"Silence" Dumbledore shouted standing at the head table at Hogwarts. He had summoned the Order Of The Phoenix to meeting, and so far for the past hour they had accomplished none of their objectives.  
  
"First of, we must not panic. It is true that Harry Potter, and Miss Cho Chang have gone missing. As for the rumor that they were killed, that at this point is still just a rumor. Now," He said satisfied that for once he had complete silence.  
  
"Our job is to defeat Voldermort. We cannot do this if we are not willing to believe that we can, and without Harry we must band together. This is why I called this meeting. As of today we break into four groups. There are 100 of us here, which means 25 to each group. Let them be red, yellow, blue and gold." Dumbledore spoke raising his hands, and the order members in the room watched as a band of one of the four colors appeared across their right sleeve.  
  
"Since we have not heard of either Sirius Black, or Remus Lupin in over a week, the team leaders will be Mrs. Arabella Figg, Minerva McGonagall, Charlie Weasley, and Myself. Break off now into your groups, once assembled go to the nearest battle, and do all you can to fight back Voldermorts forces."  
  
"Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George. Your job is to locate first Sirius, and Remus, and second to bring back Harry." Dumbledore shouted, really showing the age of his years, yet displaying a great since of power. Sweeping through the hall, Dumbledore let the way out of the school, and walking to where they could apparate, Dumbledore vanished with a pop, only to reappear in the middle of the residential part of Diagon Alley, where once again Voldermorts forces were attacking.  
  
***** Back to Harry******  
  
By the time Harry woke up from his collision with the back wall, it was three days into his imprisonment. Listening to a mumbled cry of help, and hearing the screams of Cho next to him, Harry fought to clear his blurred vision, only to realize that he and Cho were not alone in the cell, but next to Cho, was Voldermorts Queen, and she was in the process of draining blood from a deep gash in Cho's arm.  
  
"Leave here" Harry shouted pushing off the ground weakly in an attempt to stand, and crashing back down. "She has done nothing to you" He shouted fighting to move, something had happened why he was unconscious, and by the looks of the empty potion vials on the floor, Harry could tell that it was something bad.  
  
"Your awake, now I don't know how that is possible with the amount of draught I gave you, but it doesn't matter, you have no strength to stop me" She laughed, cracking Harry across the face with the back of her free hand, and smiling as her ring created a gash on his right cheek.  
  
"You will learn to respect me." She spat, standing up, and corking the vial now full of Cho's blood. "What have you done to me?" Harry responded, he lay on his back unable to move as Muirnin approached him. "Now, now, I can't tell you that, but what I can reassure you is that it is only the beginning." She laughed, her cold cruel voice echoing through the cell causing Cho to scream out in pain.  
  
"Leave her be." Harry shouted again. He was trying to move once again, but the women clad in pure black had now cradled his chest, forcing him to remain where he was. Suddenly, and with out warning, the laughter stopped. Sitting there staring into the deep green eyes of Voldermorts queen, Harry felt her enter his mind.  
  
"You can not beat me this way." Harry shouted. He quickly closed off his mind to the invasion. "Maybe" was all Muirnin would say before roughly reaching behind his head, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Overcome with a feeling as if his eyes were closing, Harry forced his lips closed. Sighing in frustration Muirnin pulled back as well, and seconds later a ripping sound was heard through the quiet cell, followed by the anguished screams of Harry, as the Queen of Darkness slashed her knife over his chest, deep enough to expose a rib.  
  
"I have only given you a few of my newest potions, My lord still wishes to turn you for some reason Mr. Potter." Muirnin whispered. "It seems that every mind control elixir I have tried so far has failed." She spoke, reaching under his head, and again pulling him into a passionate kiss. This time however Harry was not able to pull away. As if his mind was suddenly struck dumb, Harry allowed the sweat taste of Muirnin to consume him. Before he knew what had happened his eyes had rolled to the back of his head, and a cloud of black crept over his mind ensnaring his senses.  
  
Fighting off the effects of this witches kiss, Harry fought to sit up, screaming out no, Harry opened his eyes, only to find himself lying alone in a thick pool of his own blood, the sound of someone whimpering in the corner could be heard.  
  
"Cho" Harry coughed, forcing his body to role over from its position on his back. "Cho, what have they done to you?" He asked, noticing what looked to be a hospital fluid bag attached to a rode above her, and the liquid slowly draining into her blood stream.  
  
When Cho did not answer, Harry begun to seriously worry. Forcing the pain he felt to the back of his mind, Harry fought his way inch by inch until he was close enough to reach her. "We have to get this out of you." Harry said fighting against the magical charm used to keep the bag where it was.  
  
"Cho, I need your help." Harry told her releasing the cords that held down her uninjured hands, and telling her to pull on the needle stuck in her arm. When Cho did not answer, or even move, Harry once again forced away the pain, and pulled himself up to where he could see his beloveds face. The sights that meet him however terrified him.  
  
"Cho, Cho can you hear me?" Harry asked, it was evident by his voice that he was beyond worried. "Listen to me sweetheart, I need you to fight off whatever it is they are doing to you. Come on." Harry almost yelled refusing to break eye contact.  
  
What had happened to Cho over the time Harry was unconscious, he did not know. Instead of looking into her crystal blue eyes, Harry had looked into eyes that bleed from both the amount of torture and pain she had gone through, as well as the effects of the potion. As if the potion entering her body was controlling her mind, half of here eyes were now blood red.  
  
"We need to get this out of you." Harry shouted one more time, and summoning up as much strength as he could, He successfully broke the charm, and separated the potion bag.  
  
"Cho." Harry whispered taking her limp body in his arms, and cradling her to his chest. "I will get you out of this, I promise." Harry spoke, closing his eyes, and moving his hands up Cho's body to where they rested on her temples. Once there he began to concentrate on gaining access to her mind.  
  
"Cho, listen to me, I know you can here my voice, come back to me." Harry spoke mentally; it had been three hours since he had entered her thoughts, and he was still searching for her.  
  
"My Queen, he is awake, come quick" Were the words that forced Harry from his trance. Turning to the door, Harry watched as Muirnin, Voldermort, and Lucius rushed down the steps next to where Draco stood.  
  
"Cho, I am out of time, please forgive me for what I am about to do." Harry whispered to her. Some how a image had come to him, and with a flash of white light, Harry Potter disappeared from the cell at Malfoy Manor, and as the smoke cleared in the room, all that was left was Cho lying motionless on a bed, here eyes shinning a magnificent emerald green. 


	15. Voldemorts Weakness

Chapter 15 Voldermorts weakness  
  
"Where is he, where is he." Came the shouts from Voldermort as the smoke completely dissipated, and Harry did not resurface. "There is no way he could be strong enough to break our charm. Not after what my beloved has done to him." Voldermort shouted turning on both Draco, and Lucius.  
  
"Crucio" he shouted, as the two servants fell to the ground screaming in pain. "Where is he." Voldemort was beyond rage. "M-m-master, please. Lucius screamed, and Voldemort only let up as Muirnin placed a hand on his arm and pointed to Cho, who was now screaming in pain.  
  
"Mater, look. The fool released the potion before it was completely absorbed. It is designed to turn ones mind, and incomplete the poisons used will surly kill her. She will not last the night" Muirnin laughed, she had foolishly walked into the cell, and placed a hand on Cho's stomach.  
  
The second the cold and clammy hand of Voldermorts queen touched the delicate, and exposed skin of Cho, Cho reacted reaching for the knife tucked in the women's cloak, and spinning off the bed she stood up knife at Muirnins throat, with her arms pinned behind her.  
  
"No" Voldermort hissed stumbling back a few steps, and reaching for his wand. "Don't even try it Riddle, one move from you, and I kill your precious queen" Cho spoke, her voice echoed through the cell as not her own, but that of Harry's.  
  
"Potter, how is this possible" Voldermort hissed pulling his wand slowly, as Muirnin gasped, for each small movement Voldermort made, Cho followed, the blade now entering Muirnin's collarbone.  
  
"I warn you Riddle if you continue to draw that wand I will not hesitate to drive this knife into her chest." Cho spoke, again it was Harry's voice that seemingly amplified, filled the room. 'Tell me, what have you done to Cho, what was the potion you used?" Harry asked, as a small smile crept across Voldermorts face.  
  
"Miss Chang will die before the sun rises tomorrow Potter, and there is nothing you can do to stop it." Voldermort hissed, and Harry pushed the blade he was holding further into Muirnin, and she screamed out for it was slowly killing her.  
  
"You take my queen, and I will take yours." Came Harry's voice once again. Cho was now on the move, and pulling Muirnin along with her, she had reached the steps where both Draco, and Lucius still lay gasping for breath.  
  
"It seems Potter, that this time you hold all the cards. Lets make a deal, you lower your blade, and I will lower my wand. Voldermort spoke, and for the first time in his life, Harry actually saw a bit of fear in Voldermorts eyes. "I have a better deal for you." Harry spoke; all the while Cho lifted Muirnin off the ground, Harry's strength was now flowing through her.  
  
"You tell me what potion Cho has running through her, I step out of this room, and we meet another time to finish this." "Very Well Potter, the potion is "Zalafonia" Voldemort answered. The moment it took Harry to memorize the name, Voldemort had pulled his wand, and firing a stunning spell at his Queen, Muirnin fell to the ground, and Cho's body was suddenly exposed.  
  
"Aveda Kedavara" Voldermort hissed seconds later, his plan to turn Harry to his side, and use him as bait for Dumbledore had failed for the last time.  
  
Transforming into her Phoenix, Cho easily dodged the killing curse Voldemort had sent, and with a blinding flash of white light, where once flew a brilliant Blue Phoenix, stood Harry Potter holding the unconscious Cho Chang in his arms.  
  
"Until we meet again Riddle" Harry answered, the cockiness in his voice was very evident. Summoning his wand with a wave of his had, and laughing out loud with a voice uncommon for him, Harry slammed the medal cell doors closed, and apparated out of Malfoy manor.  
  
Being that Harry had not fully recovered from whatever had been done to him, he was unable to make the full apparation to Hogwarts. Instead, Harry chose a location much closer, and appeared in the middle of the leaky cauldron.  
  
To Harry the trip to the leaky cauldron almost knocked him unconscious. Whatever potions he had been given over the past weeks had done enough damage to his body that every time he would use magic, he would loose a small amount of his power.  
  
Realizing that he was running short on time, and that he would need to get Cho to Hogwarts immediately. "If I can make it to Hogsmeade, I can carry her the rest of the way to Hogwarts" Harry thought as he placed Cho down next to the Diagon Alley exit, and walked around the bend toward the bar.  
  
Entering the small, yet normally crowded bar, Harry expected to see many wizards enjoying a good drink, and laughter like he normally did, but instead of the warm inviting glow of the fireplace, and the merry sound of people enjoying an early morning butterbeer, Harry was meet with a sight of utter carnage. Many wizard's, witches, and even children lay dead on the floor, and what looked to be a looming green Hugh, filled the air.  
  
"Voldemort" Harry hissed realizing that this passage was blocked. "If only I." He thought, as he quickly moved to pick Cho up. Hoping that Diagon Alley had not been hit too hard, Harry was once again surprised, for most of the village lay in ruins, and fires blazed through every building other than Gringotts.  
  
"What happened here?" Harry asked looking around with aw. Unable to pull his eyes of the figures of witches robed in red phoenix cloaks, Harry ran to the closest one, only to scream out in pure rage as he turned over the slain Percy Weasley.  
  
"This can't be happening, this can't be happening" Harry muttered to himself weeping for the loss of a close friend. Placing his hand over Percy's eyes, and closing his eyelids, Harry was suddenly struck with a type of vision, and pictured the odd laugh of the death eater that had cast the killing spell Harry became furious.  
  
"I know that laugh" Harry thought to himself standing with Cho still in his arms. Realizing by the amplified voices coming from Knuckturn Alley that they were in serious danger, Harry took one last look at the scene before him before he and Cho vanished with a burst of both wind and Fire.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Miss Chang, ohh thank Merlin" Harry heard as he tumbled to the ground, and landed hard on his knees. Hearing the sound of distant battle, and struggling to keep his eyes from closing, Harry made out what looked to be clean white beds, and a terrified looking Madame Pomfrey through his blurring vision.  
  
"Zalafonia," Harry shouted. his voice cracked, and he caughed. Hoping and praying that Madame Pomfrey heard him, Harry finally allowed his exhaustion to overcome him, and without enough strength to move Cho from his lap, Harry felt his eyes gloss over, and felt the bone in his cheek break as his body completely gave away, and his face smacked the cold stone floor of the hospital wing.  
  
"Zalafonia" he screamed one last time allowing his mind to drift into the black abyss that was pulling at it so desperately.  
  
Although Harry felt his eyelids close, and saw the world in which he knew become an enslavement of Darkness, His ears had suddenly magnified his ability to hear. "Ohh God, please tell me he didn't say Zalafonia," Harry heard Madame Pomfrey say as a feeling as if he was floating could be felt, although he could not see what was happening to his body.  
  
"I will need to summon the potions master." He heard her say as the sounds of her fleeting footsteps echoed through his ears, pounding at his very soul. Suddenly thrust into complete silence, Harry was at aw for what was happening.  
  
"Where am I" Harry shouted, regretting it almost instantly as his magnified voice caused his head to throb. "Help me" he whispered this time, praying that someone could here him, and that he was not imagining this.  
  
As if answer to his prayer, the world as he knew it begun to change. Instead of consumed by darkness, Harry was suddenly thrust into an alternate realm, where it appeared to him that he was hovering over a large manor in London. The sun was getting close to setting.  
  
"Well, it beats the darkness: Harry thought to himself, wondering where he was and watching as life continued to move on below him. "Hey, hey you." Harry shouted watching as a man dressed in black stepped out from the trees just near the home he was hovering over.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Hey, can you hear me?" Harry asked as a second man, followed by a third, and a woman suddenly emerged. The four darting across the small grass lawn that led to the back door. Again without warning, Harry's world seemed to change. Realizing that he was in fact simply witnessing this, and not actual there, Harry suddenly felt as if he was falling.  
  
"No, no, no," Harry shouted to himself, praying he would not hit the ground. "Wingardium Leviosa, Wingardium Leviosa" He said out loud, trying with all his might to stop the rapid descent.  
  
Just as he was about to collide with the earth, and just as Harry tried to close his eyes, his descent stopped. Realizing that he was now floating next to the four he had seen in the air, Harry was relieved to see that it was Ron, Hermione, Remus, and Sirius.  
  
"Remus, Sirius, Ron, Hermione." Harry shouted looking into the eyes of Ron. Nothing. "Come on, can you not hear me?" Harry asked as Ron suddenly walked through him, and again Harry realized that he was not there. "Am I dead?" he asked himself, turning and watching Ron slowly creep up the steps. Suddenly Harry realized what was happening, and the second he read the name above the door Ron and the others were about to bust through, He was thrust back into darkness.  
  
"Nooooooooooo" Harry shouted reaching around trying desperately to come in contact with something. He was once again floating, once again trapped in his own mind. "I need to warn them, Voldermort is there." Harry shouted, he needed to warn his friends, he needed to get them away from the Malfoy's. "Hold him down Charlie, he will only hurt himself if he keeps this up." Harry could hear someone suddenly in his mind, and the noise of his booming voice was almost too much for Harry to handle.  
  
"Severus, how is the potion coming along, can you save her?" was the next thing Harry heard. "I do not know Poppy, if it is in fact Zalafonia, then it may be too late." Was Professor Snape's answer, and as these words echoed around him, Harry felt his heart stop.  
  
The next few hours were the most agonizing moments of Harry's life. Unable to do anything other than listen to the commotion of the Hospital, Harry fell deeper and deeper into despair. His beloved Cho was dying, the noises from Snape, the constant sobs from Madame Pomfrey. Harry new what was coming, for as he slipped further, and further from reality, so did Cho.  
  
After what had to have been numerous days, Harry was suddenly thrust into the light. A soft angelic voice was floating to him, and as if pulling him out of a large hole, the darkness around him seemed to vanish. "Harry, come to me Harry" were the soft-spoken words of a women Harry had heard before.  
  
"You have been away from the world for far to long now Harry. They need you." Were the words echoing in his ear, and causing his mind to throb in pain. "Who, who are you?" Harry asked finally gaining control over his vocal cords, and fighting through a cloud of haze, and fog as he made his way toward the angel like voice. "Come to me Harry, and you will see." Was the answer he received, as he finally was able to feel solid ground under his legs, and he stepped through the fog.  
  
"Cho, but how, they said you were d." Harry could not get himself to utter the words. "I am Harry, but I am by my own choice. The potion that I was forced to take was meant to be a permanent form of Imperious. The only way to break it was by choosing death."  
  
"But, we were meant to be together, we were meant to grow old together." Harry answered falling to his knees and weeping for the women standing in front of him. "No Harry, You were born for a greater purposes. I of course choose to play a part of that greater purposes, but I have always know this is what was meant to be, and I made the decision long ago that in death I would finish living through you." She answered walking over to Harry, and placing both hands on his temples.  
  
"Live life to the fullest Harry, do not look back at what could have been, but what is meant to come. I love you Harry James Potter. Remember that always." She whispered as once again, Harry was overcome with such pain and suffering that it felt his entire body was being ripped apart.  
  
"No, I can stop this, we are meant to be." Harry shouted through grinding teeth, as the vision of Cho vanished, and he was once again thrust into darkness. Realizing that he could once again hear voices in the infirmary, Harry closed his tear-stained eyes, and focused on them.  
  
"It is just a spell, some type of dark magic." He thought to himself listening, as Snape seemed to conduct an examination. "I can beat this, I can bring her back." He thought to himself focusing on finding his magical essence, and using it to purge the potion's he had been given from his system.  
  
To say Harry felt Cho with him after that night would be an understatement. Realizing after days of attempting to break the living death draught that he would be unable to do it alone, Harry had decided to focus in on the power of healing he learned from Cho, and was surprised when he found her essence there.  
  
"I choose to play a part of that greeter purpose." Harry was reminded of Cho saying as he found he could access her power, and wield it to work for him. "I will always love you Cho, one day I will reward you for your love, and bring down the dark lord." he told himself, finally gaining enough magical power to bind the dark magic that was holding his body under the spell.  
  
"I will always love you." He said to himself realizing that because she had given herself to death instead of having her life taken from her, that she was gone forever. "I will always love you." He whispered, the mantra was helping in harnessing the power he needed to pass through the shadow world, and step back into his body.  
  
"What day is it?" He asked as he finally sat up in the hospital wing "Harry, Harry, Harry." Was the answer he received, as suddenly he was engulfed in hugs from numerous people that had yet to come into clear view."  
  
"What day is it?" he asked again reaching past the blur of brown hair for his glasses. "Oh Harry, who cares about that." Hermione wept pulling him into her, and burying her face into his chest,  
  
"I do Hermione, I need to know how long Voldermort has been aware of my escape, and I have questions that need answers. First, How is everyone, Sirius, Remus, Ron, and Hermione? Good, you escaped Malfoy Manor. How did you get away from Voldermort when he realized you were there?" Harry asked as his words seemed to startle the group, and all four looked at him confused.  
  
"He was there?" Sirius choked looking at the others, then back to Harry, but how did you know, I mean." Sirius asked, only to stop as Harry put up his hand. "We were there also, but I am not sure for how long." Harry answered looking at the others who looked shocked, but quickly composed themselves.  
  
"Where is Cho, Have you already held the funeral for her?" Harry asked turning to the hospital doors as they swung open, and Dumbledore entered along with Severus. Harry Today is January 15th." Dumbledore said walking over to the bed. "I am sorry to tell you that the funeral was held for Cho over a week ago." Dumbledore answered, and Harry felt the memories of what had happened creep back into his mind.  
  
"H-H-Harry, how is it that you know all of this?" Hermione asked looking pointedly at her friend. "It is a long story Hermione, why don't you all sit down." Harry answered waiting for everyone to summon up a seat, and going into everything that he remembered happening from when he woke up in Malfoy Manor, as well as the visions he received once returning to the Hospital.  
  
"What I don't understand Harry is how were you able to break through the draught of the living dead?" Severus asked after Harry had finished, and everyone was sitting in silence. "Cho" was Harry's simple answer as he once again closed his eyes, and focused in on her essence. The thought of her being a part of him now brought warmth to his mind and body  
  
"That is it, that explains why the wards put in place by Rowena Ravenclaw are still in effect, Cho choose to pass her power to you in order to keep them from Voldermort. Amazing." Dumbledore spoke, standing and walking to the window.  
  
"I have known of great witches in my life, but very few powerful enough to do that Harry." Dumbledore spoke, and Harry noticed the twinkle in his eye return. "The wards put in place by Rowena, Professor, sir." Harry said speaking to Dumbledore." "Call me Albus Harry, we have talked about this." Dumbledore laughed waving away Harry's politeness."  
  
"Yes Sir, but what I meant to ask is that did every founder put up wards around the castle, and if so, would I be correct in assuming that if Cho had not given her power to me, then Voldermort would gain the power he needs to take down Hogwarts.  
  
"Yes Harry, that is exactly what it means. You see when both you and Cho went missing I was very worried that Voldermort had in fact won. Had he killed even one of you Hogwarts would never be safe enough for students to return. Now that I know he can only bring down a few of the wards with his own power." Dumbledore paused, and Harry answered for him.  
  
"Means that unless he kills you, or me Hogwarts is again the safest place in the wizarding world, and you can bring back the students." He finished looking at Hermione who had just taken a seat next to him. "Yes Harry, Soon I will draft the letters to bring back the students, but more importantly, with the knowledge of your escape, and the fact that although we have lost part of the Hogwarts lineage forever, Voldermort has lost much more, for your assumed death has sent the wizarding world into chaos, and with the knowledge that he has not won, and in fact failed to kill you once again, Hopefully the spirit to fight back will be reborn." Dumbledore finished standing.  
  
"Albus, before you go." Harry spoke giving Hermione, Ron, and Sirius a quick hug, for they were preparing to leave, and give him time to recover. "Well, if you would hang around for a minute, I still need to clear up a few things." Harry said watching as the room became quiet, and all but Dumbledore left  
  
"Ah, much better I assume. Tell me Harry what other questions do you have?" Dumbledore asked taking a seat next to Harry, and meeting eye to eye with his student.  
  
"First thing Albus, Summon the remaining Order Members, we must begin training in more than dueling with wands." Harry spoke to Albus's mind, no words would carry by voice during this conversation.  
  
"Second sir, well actually I am not sure if this can be done, but the Weasley's. They are not safe; first it was Ginny, and now Percy. Voldermort knows that I consider them my family. He will use that against me now that we have found a weakness of his own. I want them to be moved either here to Hogwarts, or into my parents home. Likewise, I want Both Percy, and Ginny's bodies to be moved to our family cemetery. There I can protect them like I have done with both my parents." Harry spoke wiping a tear away.  
  
"I will have Ron contact them immediately Harry." Dumbledore answered. It was evident that Harry was acting as the leader of the order, and not just as a student who would normally not be giving his headmaster orders.  
  
"And third?" Dumbledore asked sensing Harry was not finished. "Well, this is more of a comment then a question sir. Ever since the time I entered the cells of the Malfoy's I have been feeling, well feeling kind of weak. Although I had the knowledge of how to break the spell caused by the draught of the living death, it took me quiet some time to gather enough magical power to get ride of it. Since then I feel a little stronger, but I tried to summon my glasses without my wand when I woke up, and failed. Albus to me that is simple magic, and now I cannot do it."  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry with a mixture of feelings showing through his eyes. Finally after thinking about it for a while he decided to believe that it would pass with rest, and promising to do research on this. Dumbledore again stood..  
  
Residing that research would be enough, Harry laid his head back down on the pillow, and after consuming the potion for a dreamless sleep, He found himself drifting away almost instantly into peaceful slumber.  
  
************************************************  
  
The next few weeks came and went with Harry still in the hospital wing. Although he had full control over his mind again, the spells Voldemort had used on him were still causing some problems, and Harry was slowly gaining control of both his physical strength, as well as his magical strength.  
  
Word had quickly spread throughout the world that he had in fact survived another attempt from Voldermort to take his life, and although Voldermort continued to thrash out at the wizarding world, order begun to take place once again in the Ministry of Magic, as well as the needed preparations for the return of students had been made.  
  
Finally after being able to spend the entire day awake with both Ron, and Hermione, Madame Pomfrey gave Harry the all clear to leave the hospital, and with only a weekend away from the return of students. To Harry the timing could not have been better.  
  
"Damn that hospital wing, I swear, the next time I have to see white curtains I better be dying." Harry shouted taking a small fall down the stairs that lead to the marauders hall. "Harry, lets hope you don't end up in the hospital wing again for a long time. I promised Hermione that I would not leave your side again. Malfoy would not have been able to hex you had I been there as well." Ron spoke helping his friend off the cold stone floor, and draping one of Harry's arms over his shoulders.  
  
"Ron, Voldermort will either succeed in becoming immortal, or I will succeed in taking that away. When the time comes I can't think of a better person than you behind me." Harry spoke after the two had entered his room, and Harry sat on his bed looking around at all of the things he wished he had the day he was taken.  
  
"You can count on me being there Harry. I have some choice curses saved up for just that day." Ron growled reaching for the sword of Godric Gryffindor that still sat on Harry's wall, and pulling it down.  
  
"One of these days mate, I will cheer when I see you wielding this sword in one hand, and casting Voldermort down with the other." He finished handing the sword to Harry who placed the tip between his feet, and rested his head on the end of the hilt  
  
"If I live long enough to see that day Ron, if I live long enough." Harry answered, and the two sat in silence for the rest of the night.  
  
********************************************************  
  
When School was back in session February first, Harry was relieved to get out of the confines of his room, and back to class. Although he did not enjoy the Holidays, and was still using a staff to walk with, Harry enjoyed the welcome back feast and even smiled for the first time in weeks when Neville spilled a picture of pumpkin juice all over Millicent, Crabb, and Goyle.  
  
"Thanks Neville, I needed that." Harry crocked out after swallowing a piece of chicken. "Anytime Harry, anytime." Neville laughed ducking a few curses sent his way, and taking a seat in front of Harry. "It's good to hear that the rumors weren't true. Grams was petrified that they were. To be honest mate, I was a little worried myself." Neville said taking another pitcher of juice, and filling his mug.  
  
Harry however didn't respond to this. Even though he was feeling much better, and was getting along without assistance, he still did not feel up to talking about it.  
  
Just then Dumbledore stood from his seat at the head table, while Professor McGonagall tapped her glass. "Quiet please." She spoke successfully bringing the chatter to a halt. "Professor Dumbledore wishes to make a few start of term announcements."  
  
"Welcome students to a new term here at Hogwarts." He started of smiling as the crowd broke out in applause. "Yes, yes we are just as excited to fill those empty minds with knowledge, but first." He spoke raising his voice above the whispers, and gaining the attention of each, and every student. "I have a few announcements to make."  
  
"First off as all of you are aware, the end of our first term ended abruptly as two of our own fell victim to a trap, and were taken from within our very halls." He spoke, looking first to Harry, and then over to the Slytherin table where many of the students sat with smug looks across their faces.  
  
"One of the two taken was unable to make it back to Hogwarts with her life, and at this time we will mourn here death." He continued raising his hands, and with a flash the house banners were changed to black.  
"To Cho Change. Head girl, Ravenclaw Prefect, Heir to one of the founders of this school, and a great friend to many of you here." He spoke raising his cup, and hearing Cho's name spoken by everyone in the hall other than the Slytherins.  
  
"As many of you knew Cho was the last remaining Heir to Rowena Ravenclaw, here death could have been the end of Hogwarts as we know it, however she choose to give up her life in the battle for what is right, rather than give into the temptation that Voldermort, and his followers looked to imprison her with." Dumbledore spoke, his words echoing through the hall, for other than the tears, and quiet sobs of those closest to Cho, the great hall was completely quiet.  
  
"Know this, we have added numerous more precautions to ward off any attempts at a repeat of what happened last term. ANY STUDENT CAUGHT CONSPIRING TO HELP IN AN UBDUCTION OF ANYTYPE." Dumbledore almost shouted pronouncing each word very clearly. "Will result in immediate removal from this school." He finished, once again staring down the Slytherins, and raising his glass.  
  
"Now, on another note" he spoke, trying to lighten the mood. "I am pleased to announce that we have two new teachers joining our staff, as well as two new subjects. First, know that these subjects are available to only fifth years and above. Students wishing to attend must maintain their current marks in each of their classes, as well as receive written consent from their parents prior to the first class."  
  
At this Harry begun to wonder what types of classes would be taught, but more importantly, for the first time since entering the great Hall, Harry begun to scan the staff table for new faces.  
  
"Our first new instructor is Charlie Weasley." Dumbledore spoke pointing to the red headed man sitting next to Sirius, who stood. Ron, Hermione, and Harry all let out a gasp as they realized what Dumbledore had said, and standing with a number of Gryffindors, the trio begun to cheer adamantly.  
  
"Yes, yes, we are very lucky to have such a qualified individual teaching here at Hogwarts. After graduating top of his class, and Head boy here at Hogwarts, Charlie has spent the last 12 years studying Dragons, Vampires, Werewolves, and Accromantula in Romania. He will be teaching " The Study of dangerous, and Dark Creatures." Dumbledore spoke smiling as some students, who looked shocked at the course he mentioned, while others, mostly girls, looked on their new professor with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Our next teacher is none other than Charlie's brother Bill Weasley. Bill has spent the last ten or so years with the bank of Gringotts as a charms breaker. He will be taking over for Miss Arabella Figg in DADA, as she has accepted my offer to teach Medical Healing. All those students interested in the medical field will probably be interested in this class." He spoke again pointing out where both Miss Figg, and Bill Weasley stood.  
  
Again like Charlie, the entire Gryffindor table stood and cheered. It was known that the Weasley brothers were excellent quidditch players, and both of Ron's brothers carried with them a since of Power, and earned respect.  
  
Unlike Charlie however, the Slytherin table decided to voice their feelings, and neither Ron, nor Harry could stand by just listening to their snide remarks. "Eat Slugs" Ron shouted, turning on the group that included Draco Malfoy himself. Moments later the group of six Slytherins that surrounded Malfoy jumped back as Draco begun to burp slugs like Ron had during his second year.  
  
"Now, now Mr. Weasley" Dumbledore spoke smiling down at Ron, who still stood wand aimed directly at Malfoy. "That is quiet enough. Gryffindor will loose 25 points for that attack, and you will serve 1 week worth of Detention." He finished walking down to where Malfoy burped up his tenth slug, and removed the hex.  
  
"As the entire Gryffindor table turned to glare at Ron, Harry had to hold back his urge to do much worse to Malfoy.  
  
"Best 25 points I ever lost" Ron shouted taking a seat next to Harry, and placing a hand on his best friends arm. "This is only the beginning." He whispered to Harry as the great hall broke into fits of hysteria. "Thank you Mr. Weasley for that entertainment" Dumbledore announced successfully bringing the laughter to a minimum. "I do however have two more items of business that I must discuss before I release you for the night." Dumbledore continued resuming his position as headmaster, and standing once again at the head table.  
  
"Unfortunately with the threat of Voldermort, all Hogsmeade visits have been cancelled. Hogsmeade being vulnerable to attack places you as students to close to danger, and I am unwilling to allow that to happen."  
  
"Finally" Dumbledore spoke speaking over the students that were waiting to get to bed. "The new minister of Magic has granted me the service of a ten aurors, who will help insure that the dorm rooms are protected at all times. Notice the ten men at the back of the hall." He paused addressing the ten men that had silently been eating at the rear of the great Hall.  
  
"You are to treat them with the same respect you would a teacher. Note, with Aurors roaming the halls during the evenings, any students caught out of bed after hours will receive 2 weeks of detention, and possible charges with the MOM."  
  
Waving his hands, and clearing the tables of the deserts that had remained, Dumbledore bid the students of Hogwarts a good night, and quietly the great hall emptied until the only students left were Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"How are you feeling mate?" Ron asked as the three stood, and begun to make there way to the anteroom. Harry a little slower, for he relied heavily on his staff. "I am still a bit tired I guess. Although I really enjoyed tonight, it has taken its toll." Harry responded putting a little of his weight on Ron. "It will get better Harry, I promise. The pain will go away as well as the grief." Ron replied quietly as the three stopped to talk with Ron's brothers.  
  
"Why didn't you two tell me you would be here?" Ron asked as both Charlie, and Bill turned to see their younger, yet taller brother standing behind them. "Ron, Harry, Hermione. Good to see you three how was the food." Charlie asked grinning at the trio, and motioning for them to follow them into the back room.  
  
"It was as good as ever." Harry responded picking up his staff, and walking to the back room with a slight limp. "So, you didn't answer Ron's question, why leave us in the dark huh?" Harry asked again as the group of five stepped into the fire, and spoke the password that would transfer them to the Marauders common room.  
  
"Well, to be honest, Dumbledore just asked us a few days ago." Bill answered, as they stepped out of the fire, and joined both Remus, and Sirius on the couches in front of the large hearth. "You three are planning on taking Study Of Dangerous Creatures, aren't you?" Charlie asked looking at the three.  
  
Harry and Ron simply looked at each other, and broke out in a fit of hysteria. "What, what's so funny?" Charlie asked slightly offended. "Don't take it wrong mate, we will most defiantly participate in your class, its just that with Hagrid teaching Care of Magical Creatures, it is like having a double dose of Dangerous Creatures." Harry answered coughing up a small amount of blood, and waving off the hands the immediately reached out to help him.  
  
"Harry, don't you think it is time you see Madame Pomfrey again." Hermione asked Helping Harry stand from the deep leather couches. "No Hermione, I am alright, just overdid myself today." Harry answered looking at the other six in the room. "I think I just need to lie down. Goodnight" He responded walking by himself through the large common room, and past both Hermione's, and Ron's room. When he reached Cho's old room, Harry stopped.  
  
"Not yet." He whispered out loud brushing a hand on the door, and whipping away a pesky tear. "I am not ready for that yet." He said to himself forcing his body to move on, and finally kicking open his door where he fell into his bed almost immediately. 


	16. POAD

Chapter 16 P.O.A.D  
  
Getting back into the swing of things for Harry was difficult. Waking up early Monday morning for class Harry had been excited about the idea, but after receiving his schedule that morning from McGonagall, Harry let our a sigh of frustration as he realized he was not yet mentally ready for as many classes as he had been assigned.  
  
Monday- Double Potions, Transfiguration, Lunch, Dueling, Medical healing, P.O.A.D Tuesday - Charms, Herbology, Lunch, Divinations, History of magic, Advanced Charms Wednesday- DADA, Care of Magical creatures, Study of Dangerous Creatures, Lunch, Potions, P.O.A.D Thursday- Transfiguration, Herbology, History of Magic, Lunch, Medical Healing, Dueling, Advanced Transfiguration Friday- Divinations, Care of Magical creatures, Study of Dangerous Creatures, Lunch, Charms, Medical Healing, P.O.A.D  
  
"Ron, can I see your schedule?" Harry asked after scanning over his list "P.O.A.D?" He asked his friends wondering what in Merlin's name was going on. "Ya Harry, remember what Sirius said last night, the order are going to gather here every other night to train. P.O.A.D. You know Phoenix Order Advanced Dueling" Hermione answered looking at Harry to see if he was alright  
  
"Right, I knew that." Harry said shaking his head, then realizing he had gone to bed earlier then everyone else. "Wait a minute, no I didn't, I went to bed early, remember." He said watching, as a few of his classmates walked over to him, all of them holding their schedule. "P.O.A.D" six o-clock on the third floor." Neville said shaking his head, "what is this all about?" he asked Ron, who looked stunned as Sean, Dean, Neville, and almost every other sixth, and seventh year Gryffindor crowded around.  
  
"Well I guess we will find out tonight Neville" Harry answered smiling up at the scared face of his friend. Taking Harry's answer as just that, the group of Gryffindors quickly separated, some heading to their classes, while others headed for there common room to gather their needed books.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked together to the back room as well. Harry had told both of them that he could not yet carry all of his things, and realizing they didn't have much time before potions, the trio quickly gathered there needed books, and hurried off to the dungeons.  
  
"Quiet, as I told you all earlier, there will be no talking in this class. The potions that we will be working on for the remainder of the year are deadly if not handled correctly" Severus barked for the fifteenth time in the two hour class.  
  
"Neville, be careful with those grounded spider legs, you need to stir your potion counter clock wise while you add them. 10 points from Gryffindor" Professor Snape yelled, as Neville looked at him with a glare Harry had never seen before.  
  
"Professor, obviously you were not paying attention to me because I am stirring my potion counter clockwise, and I added the crushed spider legs twenty minutes ago. In fact, I am finished with this potion." Neville answered as his draught turned a putrid green indicating that the healing potion was complete.  
  
Severus immediately shot across the room to where Longbottom was standing, and towering above the student attempted to frighten him, but to no prevail, for Neville seemed unafraid of Snape.  
  
"We will see about that. Give me your arm Longbottom" Severus seethed taking Neville's arm in his hand, and with his wand cutting a long gash the length of it. Neville, who although turned a lighter shade of white, did not flinch as the wand cut in his arm, but instead he dipped a small beaker into his potion, and pouring it over his cut, Harry almost cheered as the cut vanished.  
  
"What are you all looking at." Professor Snape barked at the students once he realized Neville had in fact created a perfect healing potion. "Back to work, Longbottom that will be an additional 5 points for allowing Granger to tell you the instructions, now clean up and bottle the rest of the potion." He hissed, and Hermione, who was standing on the opposite side of the room than Neville raised her hand.  
  
Ron, seeing this, immediately pulled it down. "Hermione, what are you doing, we are already down 30 points, we don't need anymore." He hissed, and Hermione looked away. After another ten minutes everyone had finished there potions, and the Gryffindor sixth years made there way to Transfiguration, where Harry was happy to know they would be treated fair.  
  
"Neville, way to go in class today." Hermione shouted as the trio left the dungeons, and made their way to the 1st floor where they would be having there next class. "I mean that was great, I have never seen you stand up to Snape like that, I am proud of you." She continued to say, as Neville begun to turn a brilliant shade of red.  
  
"Thanks Hermione, I mean the nerve to insult me when I finally get it right. I have been studying every day on potions in order to improve, and that slimy." Neville stopped there realizing he was about to insult a Professor in front of a prefect.  
  
"I-I mean", he begun to stutter looking away "Don't worry about any of us mate." Ron said walking over and putting his arm around Neville. "Even with Hermione, and Harry as prefects your comments about Snape are welcome." He finished as everyone laughed.  
  
Transfiguration went well for the sixth year Gryffindors. They had shared class with both Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, and overall the group of 20 Gryffindors had earned enough points to counter the points lost in potions.  
  
Staying behind after the bell rang, Harry, Ron, and Hermione waited for the door to close before the group turned to Professor McGonagall. "Welcome to Advanced Transfiguration you three. Go on take a seat. With what recently happened, I am afraid that we have fallen behind on your study to become Animangi, and I am sorry, but we may need to review a few things you already know." Professor McGonagall spoke walking from behind her desk to where the three were standing.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for, take a seat, you know we do this every Monday." Minerva stated eyeing her student's critically. "Actually Professor." Hermione spoke looking at the others. The next thing anyone knew where Hermione once stood sat a pure white bushy cat.  
  
Taking his queue from Hermione, Ron transformed as well, while Harry simply looked at the two stunned. McGonagall, for the most part seemed beyond words. According to her timetable the three were a good two years away from completing there training, but unknown to her, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Cho had studied every night for the six months leading up to the capture of Harry and Cho, and both Ron, and Hermione had mastered the transformation right around Christmas.  
  
"I, but, I mean, it took me." McGonagall stuttered as the two transformed back. Both suddenly looked to Harry, as he immediately took a seat. "We wanted to surprise you professor, you to Harry" Hermione answered "our way of saying thank you." She spoke, and McGonagall simply looked down at them grinning.  
  
For the first time in her life, McGonagall seemed to be speechless, and after taking n a few deep breaths, she finally turned to the fire, and called the headmaster.  
  
After a quick meeting, she released both Ron, and Hermione to lunch. "Ron, Hermione, I must say that I am completely speechless. You two must have really focused on reaching this goal, and I commend you for it. Go now to lunch, for I still need to speak to Mr. Potter." She spoke, and both Hermione, and Ron gave their friend an apologetic smile before leaving. Turning to Harry she looked on expectantly.  
  
"I can't transform yet." Harry answered rather ashamed. Truth be told, he felt hurt that Ron and Hermione had learned to transform without him. "Are you sure about that Harry, according to what Dumbledore told me, you have in fact added a third animal to your talents, something about a phoenix." McGonagall questioned, and a hollow look quickly appeared in Harry's eyes.  
  
"I can try, but to be honest I wasn't really thinking when I did that." Harry responded, standing up, and closing his eyes. After a long moment of silence, and through an agonizing shout of pain, Harry Potter vanished in a poof of smoke, only to be replaced by Golden Gryffin.  
  
"You are full of surprises Harry." McGonagall gasped, as she watched the lion like creature expand its wings. I believe you have just proved that even the impossible is possible, tell me Harry," McGonagall spoke as Harry transformed back into his human form, breathing hard. "Are you feeling any different since your return a little less than a month ago?" She asked, and Harry looked down.  
  
"Weak." Was his only response, and McGonagall smiled. " I thought you would say this, don't worry to much about that now Harry, go get a bit of rest, you still have a busy day." She smiled, and at the moment Harry was reminded strongly of Professor Dumbledore.  
  
**********************************************  
  
After Dueling, and Medical healing, Harry choose to return to his dormitory. Ron, and Hermione had tried to convince him to join them for Dinner, but Harry had told them he was tired, and needed to rest before facing the order.  
  
That day had been a trying day for Harry, although he had been able to handle all of the magic he was required to, He still felt very week as if there was still a very large hole in his life.  
  
Realizing that he needed to face some fears, and realizing he could not join Hermione, and Ron in the Advanced Dueling room until he did this, Harry entered Cho's room for the first time since her passing, and immediately fell to his knees.  
  
"You were born for a greater purposes. I choose to play a part of that greater purpose, but I have always known this is what was meant to be. " The words that Cho had spoken to him last, were unleashing a tidal wave to his heart.  
  
"We were meant to be together Cho, You were not meant to die like this." Harry said out loud. She had known she would pass like this, and she had not warned him. Reaching for the Dragon engraved Katana Cho kept on the wall next to her dresser, Harry pulled it close to him as more of Cho's words bore deep into his chest.  
  
"Live life to the fullest Harry, do not look back at what could have been, but what is meant to come. I love you Harry James Potter. Remember that always." He couldn't help but allow the tears to fall when these words echoed in his mind. Pulling the Katana from its sheath, and placing the blade against the palm of his hand, Harry closed his eyes picturing the last Happy memory he could find of her.  
  
"We were meant to be together Cho, You were not meant to die like this." He told himself again, this time slowly pulling the edge across his palm creating a link between him, and the blade.  
  
"I will love you always." He spoke out loud. Sheathing the sword, and standing. "I will love you always." He whispered once again, as with a pop, both Dumbledore, and Dobby appeared, Dobby was carrying what looked to be a box, and Harry realized it was for her things. Saying not a word, as he left, Harry walked across the hall to his own room, where he sat on his bed, and wept.  
  
Life would never be the same for Harry. With a purpose clearly lit within his mind, Harry stood after a while of grieving, and walked straight for Gryffindors sword.  
  
"If I only do one thing right in this life it will be because of you." He said taking the Katana, and sword, attaching both of them to his back. Once Harry had fastened the swords in place, he pulled on his order uniform, and with a look of determination grabbed his staff, and headed for the dueling arena.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"I know that you are all wondering what in the world is P.O.A.D. As headmaster it would be my right to tell you, however I have chosen to wait for your instructor to arrive." Harry could here Dumbledore speak, He had quietly entered the dueling arena, and was slowly making his way through the shadows, to the bottom floor.  
  
"Good, good he is here." Dumbledore spoke, he had seen Harry enter, and had seen the boy he knew transform in front of his eyes, to the man he would become. The staff, although still at his side, was no longer a crutch, but more of a symbol of Harry's power.  
  
"I will now step aside, and allow Mr. Potter to explain why you are all here. Remember what I said before, regardless if you choose to stay, or leave, the information you learn tonight cannot be uttered outside of this room. Now, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore finished stepping out of the circle, and taking a seat next to Arthur Weasley.  
  
"Now, I am sure a lot of you are wondering why you are here. First off, I would like to thank all of you for coming. Being here tonight means that something you have done has caught the attention of our headmaster, and he has seen to summon you all here tonight. I trust his judgment, and am happy to see so many familiar faces." Harry started off, walking into the light, and startling a few of the younger students that he was near.  
  
"With the threat of Voldemort and the need to protect our way of life. Harry paused as students gasped. "I have chosen to restart the Order Of The Phoenix." He spoke walking the large circle that was the dueling floor, and looking in as many eyes as he could.  
  
"Unlike what some of you may have read." Harry spoke, locking eyes with Hermione. "This Order consists of more than simply eight members. The men, and women you see before you." Harry paused to point at the 25 adults, and 2 students sitting near Dumbledore. "Have already joined. Tonight I ask that you do the same." Harry finished, as the students first looked on him terrified, then begun to speak to each other.  
  
After a minute where things seemed to quiet down, a question was asked. "You don't expect us to fight against You-Know-Who, do you?" Harry turned around for the question had come from behind him.  
  
"First off, his name is Voldemort. If you do not feel comfortable saying this, then call him by his real name, Tom Riddle." Harry spoke, his voice was like ice, and even Professor Dumbledore seemed shocked by how cold it was. Hermione however was not shocked, but instead stood up.  
  
"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." She quoted, and Harry smiled at her silently, and mentally thanked her. Sitting down again Harry continued. "As for fighting Voldemort, I hope and pray that none of you are ever faced with that situation. I am not asking you to fight Voldemort, I am asking you to help protect this school from his followers, and if some of you train hard enough, and choose to move from third class to second class order members after graduation, then yes the possibility of facing Voldemort is significantly more real." Harry finished pulling out Godric Gryffindors sword, to gasps of everyone in the hall.  
  
"This is Thunder, my sword. One day this will be the sword that will bring Voldemort to death." He finished, taking a moment to get a reaction from those in the room.  
  
"Now, enough of all of this. The reason I have asked the headmaster to train you is for prevention only. I expect that it will not be long before Riddle attacks this school, and when he does we will be ready." Harry spoke, turning to both Ron, and Hermione, and mentally asking them to join him.  
  
"It will be long, and hard, and will require 100% dedication." He continued, as his two best friends stood, and walked down to meet Harry. When they reached him the students stared, as both of them pulled swords of there own.  
  
Hermione, who had joined the order in the early stages of its development, pulled out a beautiful Japanese Katana. The sword was bound in sheath of blood red, the wood was carved with a picture of a beautiful phoenix, and around the top, the sheath was eloquently tied on with a gold band. When Hermione pulled the blade out to present it to Harry, the sound of the phoenix song filled the hall.  
  
"Meet Lily of the night," Hermione said handing the sword over to Harry who instantly noticed the beautiful engraving of a Phoenix across the edge. "It was a gift from Ron during Christmas." She said picking up on the shock that showed in Harry's eyes.  
  
Harry quickly regained his composure, and handed the beautiful sword back turning to Ron. "And yours?" He asked realizing that Ron was holding his sword behind his back. "This is Black Knight" Ron replied pulling his Scimitar from its holster, and handing the black-steeled sword to Harry, who looked at it with surprise.  
  
The blade on Ron's sword was unlike any Harry had even seen. The metal itself was made of such a deep black that Harry would consider it almost impossible to see at night. The blade however was not the only part of the sword that fascinated him. He had never before seen a curve like the one of this sword, but knew right away that it was the weapon of an assassin, Egyptian in style, but obviously created by the elves.  
  
"Has it seen battle yet?" Harry asked. Turning to Ron. "It is said to have belonged to the cousin of Pharaoh the eighth, and yes Harry, it has taken a few lives." Ron answered pointing to the middle of the blade where the words Check Mate had been recently engraved.  
  
Harry actually chuckled at that, and handing the beautiful creation back to Ron, bowing to them both before once again pulling Thunder from his sheath.  
  
"Are you sure you are up to this Harry?" Hermione asked. She could still see the Staff Harry had carried into the arena on the floor, and remembered that it was only a little earlier that he struggled with some simple transformations.  
  
"This is a bit of what you will be learning, note that both Hermione, and Ron are experienced in the art of swords, and that it will take most of you a few years to reach their level." Harry smiled, turning to his friends, and mentally setting rules.  
  
"No wands, first blood." He spoke, the two nodded in understanding, and bowed. Once righted, the eloquent dance begun, and as the first clash of metal between Thunder, and Dark Knight rang clear, the demonstration began, and the dance continued.  
  
It wasn't long into the battle, that Harry begun to pick apart his opponents moves. Both Ron, and Hermione had significantly improved, and fighting with the strength of each other they were almost unstoppable. It was nearly impossible to detect a weakness, but once found, Harry acted.  
  
"You two have been practicing." He spoke mentally, defending off a vicious attack from Hermione, by kicking Ron into her. "Every day." The two responded in unison, and Harry had to smile, for even through everything else, his friends had stuck to the pact.  
  
"Very well, but I have found your weakness." He spoke out loud this time, startling the two as he pulled of a dangerous backhand over, barely catching the tip of his blade to Ron's shoulder, and eliminating him from the demonstration.  
  
Ron, very well of the rules put up in the beginning, immediately backed out of the duel. Momentarily stunned by Harry's ability, Hermione pushed forward to hard, and within seconds, it was all over.  
  
"Never allow what happens around you to distract you." Harry shouted to the spectator's all the while sweeping Hermione's legs from under her with a move almost to quick to be seen.  
  
Hermione, slightly out of breath, looked up at Harry in amazement. If she had not known how good he was with the sword, she may have been threatened by the fact the tip of his blade was now within an inch from her throat. With a wink of his eye however, she knew the old Harry was back, and letting out the breath she had been holding, watched as he sheathed his sword, and helped her to stand.  
  
"Only up for a little demonstration eh." She mocked him, as they walking over to Ron who was wiping the sweat from his brow, and examining his cut. "Something in me is changing Hermione, I can't explain it, but I can feel it." Harry responded, healing the cut he had given Ron with a touch of his finger.  
  
"Thank you." He said out loud this time, bowing deep to both, and waiting for them to return to their seats. Shedding his heavy cloak, and whipped the sweat from his brow, Harry continued to address the audience as if he had not paused for the fifteen-minute duel.  
  
"You have all witnessed what six months of training can do to those who take it serious, and practice every day. Over the next six months you will not only learn to fight with a sword, but with your mind, and your wand as well."  
  
"Now, I cannot, and am not willing to make this decision for you. If you plan on joining this order, please come back Wednesday night. If you choose not to join, I will understand. If you do choose to join this order, you must also take Medical Healing, and The Study of Dangerous and Dark creatures." He paused to talk a look at the students.  
  
"To join us is not easy. Other than Albus, Sirius, Remus, and myself, every order member will remain a secret." He again paused. This was very important, and he wanted to drive it home.  
  
"Again I say being a member of The Order Of The Phoenix is not easy. No one is to discuss anything that goes on within this arena outside of this arena. He finished turning to Dumbledore, and sending a silent message that he was done, and asking him to close the meeting.  
  
Dumbledore, who heard Harry's request, accepted quickly, and stood. After again discussing the need to keep what was spoken about, and seen today purely secret, He excused everyone, advising those that choose to join to meet again Wednesday. 


	17. A Difficult Decision

Chapter 17 A Difficult Decision  
  
That night Harry sleep like a baby. He had been having visions every night since his capture, but with a little convincing, he had managed to get Madame Pomfrey to give him a dreamless sleeping draught. When he woke up the next morning to birds chirping, Harry felt as if the final effects of his torture had worn off, and after changing into his robes, He meet Both Ron, and Hermione in the common room.  
  
"Wow, he finally wakes." Ron spoke as Harry sat down. "What do you mean finally, you two are still here, I thought you would have gone to breakfast already." Harry spoke hearing his stomach grown.  
  
"Harry, it is one, we just were about to head to class, we have Divination," Ron sighed, as Harry jumped up from the couch. "One, why didn't you wake me?" Harry asked looking at the two.  
  
"We tried Harry, trust us. After fifteen minutes Hermione summoned Dumbledore, and he told us you needed to recover, and to let you sleep. He also told us you have the day off if you need it, but by how you entered the room, I would say you were well enough to come to class with me." Ron finished. Even though Fleur was the new professor, Ron still disliked the class.  
  
Harry, falling back on the couch, closed his eyes for a few minutes concentrating on his professor. Using his mind to travel through the school, Harry quickly reached the top floor, and after entering the divination class, Harry was surprised to come face to face with Fleur.  
  
"Good afternoon Harry, what brings you to this spiritual state?" Fleur whispered to Harry, as if he was in the room. "I thought I would let you know that neither Ron or I will be able to make it to class today. I am still not feeling 100%, and I have asked Ron to help me get to the kitchens for some lunch. Will that be alright?" Harry asked, and was surprised when Fleur smiled at him.  
  
"That is fine Harry, although I happen to know you are feeling better, but If you wish for Ron to accompany you for food, that is alright with me as well." She replied, and even though it was just his projected image, Harry could sense his blush. Biding The Professor a good afternoon, Harry returned to where he was sitting with Hermione, and Ron, only to laugh when he found they were screaming into his face, and shaking him.  
  
"Enough, enough." Harry shouted pushing the two away, "What's the big idea anyway?" He asked, and the two simply stared at him. "The big Idea, the big idea" Hermione huffed throwing her arms in the air. Your eyes turning white, and you mumbling to yourself is a big idea Harry." She shouted again getting close, only to stop as Harry stood up.  
  
"Hermione, it is alright, I am getting better with this mind thing, I am now able to send my thoughts to other like I did with you and Ron last night, and just had a nice conversation with our Professor Ron, she knows we will be missing class today." Harry finished, and both Ron, and Hermione looked at him as if he was crazy.  
  
"Is it really that hard to believe." Harry asked mentally to both Ron, and Hermione, and they both jumped almost out of their skins. "I don't know if I will ever get used to that." Ron said. Shacking his head. After a few more minutes of mindless conversation, Harry and Ron bid Hermione goodbye, and the two headed off for something to eat.  
  
After enjoying a rather large lunch from the kitchen, Harry and Ron spent the rest of there free class playing Chess. Although the previous night had taken a lot out of Harry, it had also helped him tremendously in getting past a rough area in his life, and he was happy for the first time in a long while.  
  
Harry decided that he would attend classes that evening. History of Magic was as boring as usual, but the advanced Charms class was most amusing as Bill Weasley stepped through the door, and announced to the students that he would be teaching for the remainder of the year. After class Harry, Ron, and Hermione cornered him to ask about Lockhart, the teacher subbing since Flitwick passed the previous year, and Bill advised them that once Lockhart knew an expert in Charms was at the school, he turned in his resignation.  
  
"But what about DADA Bill, I mean I thought you were hired on for that class." Ron asked, although he was happy for his brother, he was really hopping to escape mad eye moody this year.  
  
"For You Gryffindor Sixth Years, and for all seventh years I will still be the instructor." Bill answered grinning. "Like last year you will have both Alaster, and myself." He finished leading the trio to the door, and walking with them to the great hall. By the time they all got there the hall was full, and once entering Harry was vaguely aware that he was now floating with both Ron, and Hermione upside down near the middle of the hall.  
  
"Malfoy" Ron hissed. It was evident from the laughter coming from the Slytherin table that Draco and his goons had charmed the three. "I'm not so sure Ron, look at the Head table." Hermione shouted as the sight of both Remus, and Black rolling on the floor with laughter could be seen.  
  
"Harry, can't you do something about this?" Ron asked, only to stop and actually scream as Harry's eyes rolled back, and the entire hall grew cold, and dark. Without warning the candles suddenly went out, and when all was dark the small rumble of what sounded like a lion could be heard, only to be replaced by a loud bang, and a burst of blue flames.  
  
"What in the name of Merlin?" Ron shouted over the roar in the hall as the lights returned, and He found himself standing next to both Harry, and Hermione in the middle of the great hall. Looking around Ron was astonished at what he saw. From what it seemed the entire head table, and Slytherin table had erupted into flames, and although the fire seemed to not harm the wood, or the students, it did not keep the Slytherins from pulling there wands in an attempt to put the fires out.  
  
"Impervious" Harry shouted aiming his wand at the gryffindors, followed by aiming his wand at the Gryffindor table, and erecting a large dome above it. Just seconds after he had done this a younger Slytherins caused a flood to erupt from the ceiling, and everyone ran out screaming as the water begun to fall.  
  
"Harry, what did you do?" Hermione shouted as she ran to the protection of the Gryffindor table. "Just a little trick Mione, not much." Harry replied as he took a seat next to the grinning Clovis brothers, and begun to eat his still dry, and hot meal. After ten minutes all order had been restored in the hall. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Gryffindors had the last laugh, for they all realized they would be the only house enjoying dinner that night.  
  
As time went on things begun to regain balance for Harry. Although there was still a hole in his essence, and attacks were still happening almost every day, Harry had finally found in solitary what he needed to heal his injured mind and soul.  
  
Hermione, and Ron were doing what they could to help as well. Knowing that Harry was still recovering, and realizing that a lot of the time he wished to be alone, Ron had recommended that Harry once again use Gryffindors private study, and having forgot about this, Harry jumped to the idea. Soon after his discovery, Harry found that sitting in front of the cozy fire with a book on curses was becoming his favorite thing to do.  
  
"Harry, can I talk with you for a moment." Dumbledore asked sticking his head out of the fire, and startling him. "Sure Albus, what's bothering you?" Harry answered; he had given his approval for only his closest friends, and the headmaster to use the communications channel to the study. "Why don't you floo to my office Harry, Minister Fletcher is here, and he in fact has a favor to ask." Dumbledore said, and after Harry raised a questioning eyebrow he agreed and nodded to the head master as he put his book away.  
  
Moments later Dumbledore was sitting back at his desk when right next to him Harry arrived not by floo, but surrounded in red flames for he had apparated instead.  
  
"Minister, it is nice to see you again, how can I help you?" Harry asked walking over to the minister, and shaking the older mans hand. "You look more, and more like your father everyday Harry." The minister answered, and Harry smiled.  
  
"Ya I get that a lot, but I am pretty sure you are not here to tell me that, so what is it you need me to do?" Harry asked, and the Minister nodded realizing that Harry just wanted to get to the point.  
  
"Yes, yes, best we get this over with." The minister responded, taking a seat in front of Albus. "It is pretty simple Harry, as you know the Ministry of Magic is still struggling to rebuild after Voldemort attacked us a few month back."  
  
"Well because of that" The minister continued, and Harry listened. "I am unable to retrieve any of my Aurors. The month in which you were held captive were devastating to the Ministry of Magic. We lost almost every decent wizard we had, and the ones who Voldemort has not killed are too afraid to return. I was hoping, well more than hoping, I mean."  
  
"Get to the point" Harry urged, the mumbling minister was starting to annoy him. "Yes, yes, what I meant is Harry, the Ministry of Magic needs your help. We need to build up our Auror team, and feel you are the most qualified wizard to do it. Know I know you are not yet a fully registered Wizard, however Professor Dumbledore and I have spoken, and we fill you are more than qualified to graduate this year." The minister finished smiling at the shocked look on Harry's face.  
  
"Me, an auror, you must be joking?" Harry said, the realization of what in fact had been asked had not registered. "Well not just an Auror Harry, but head Auror and head of the Obliviators, and Unmentionables as well." The headmaster answered smiling at his student. "I can't be the most qualified for this, I mean do you really think this is a good idea professor?" Harry asked looking at Albus.  
  
"Harry, call me Albus, I don't know how many times I have asked that of you, and after discussing with the Minister, I do feel you are old enough to determine your ability to do this. If you do not feel safe enough I am sure the ministry will understand. I do however have all confidence in your abilities, and am sure you would succeed in this."  
  
"What about Ron, and Hermione, what am I to tell my best friends?" Harry again asked thinking how he would miss out on his entire seventh year, and that he would be away from his friends all that time."  
  
"Well Harry, if you choose to do this." The minister spoke answering his question. "You will be able to ask anyone you wish to join you. That includes Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger. I am fully aware that they are part of The Order Of The Phoenix, and know that they would follow you anywhere you asked them to."  
  
Harry just looked between the two for a minute before deciding he would need to think about this. Instead of agreeing right away, Harry asked that they give him a week to consider it, and when they agreed, Harry apparated immediately back to Godric's study, and opened a channel to his godfather.  
  
"Sirius, sorry to interrupt, do you have a minute? Harry asked knowing he was probably busy preparing for a class. "Harry, nice of you to drop in." Sirius answered excusing himself for a moment, for he was not only busy preparing a class, but was in fact busy teaching one.  
  
"Sorry Professor, I didn't realize." Harry begun, only to stop as Sirius held up his hand. "That's alright Harry, I was actually just about to ask you for a favor, do you think you can join me with your sword, I was hoping to introduce these fifth year Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins to the art of the sword." He asked, and feeling a small duel would do to clear his mind, Harry surprised everyone by closing the communication channel, and apparating next to Sirius.  
  
"I'll help you with your lesson, but after we need to talk." Harry said, and Sirius picked up on the anxiousness in his godson's eyes. "Very well Harry." He replied motioning Harry to the chair next to his desk, and continuing on with his lesson. When he was done talking about some of the small aspects of Muggle dueling, Sirius and Harry played around a little with there swords, and when they finished, Sirius dismissed the class a little early, and stepped back into his office motioning for Harry to follow.  
  
"I would prefer Godric's Study." Harry said taking a hold of Sirius's hand, and transporting the two into the main seating area, and lighting a fire. "That secret eh son." Sirius answered, and Harry smiled at his godfather, for it was the first time anyone had ever called him Son.  
  
"Well, I just had a interesting meeting with both Albus, and Minister Fletcher." Harry answered, and Sirius suddenly looked very interested. "The minister eh, what did you think of him?" He asked, and Harry smiled "Well it took him a while to get to the point, but he seems nice enough." Harry answered truthfully, and Sirius grinned.  
  
"Yah Mundungus does that from time to time. What was it he needed to ask you?" Sirius asked, and Harry looked at his godfather struggling to find a way to answer that question. "Well, he asked me to graduate this year, and head up the Auror, Obliviator, and Unmentionable department at the Ministry." Harry answered, and Sirius stood there completely speechless.  
  
"And Dumbledore said it was okay, I mean what about your safety, away from Hogwarts who knows what Voldemort would do. "Sirius, that is not what I am worried about, do you think I could do it, I mean I am only sixteen." Harry answered letting his godfather know what his true fear was.  
  
"Harry, have I ever told you about your father's job?" He asked, and taking a seat Harry nodded no. "Well then let me do that now. You see Harry, like you, your father was a very talented wizard. When he turned fifteen he was offered a job playing for England Nationals as a reserve Chaser. When he turned seventeen he moved from reserve to first team, and successfully played on the team for three years." Sirius's eyes seemed to glaze over as he pictured those times.  
  
"Well Harry, it was that time when Voldermort was getting aggressive in his drive to become a dark lord. Before then most people knew of a dark wizard trying to gain power, but most didn't fear him like they do now. Well Harry, that was the year of the Quidditch National massacre. Voldermort became wide known after that, and your father chose, at my request, to change from a professional quidditch player to a MOM auror.  
  
"My dad was an auror?" Harry asked. He had never been able to ask his aunt, and never had the time to ask Sirius, Remus, or even Dumbledore about that. "The best the ministry has ever had. You see Harry, your father and I made a hell of a good team. Together we dared to take on almost anything, and it was around that time that your father begun to develop his abilities in wandless magic." Sirius continued, and Harry continued to listen.  
  
"Well Harry, we believe this is one of the reasons Voldemort went after your family. It was not common knowledge that the Potters were the heirs to Godric Gryffindor, but it was not long before Voldermort figured it out, and one by one the Potters were captured and killed by that mad man." Sirius paused at this as he noticed Harry had begun to tear up.  
  
"When you father, and mother were the last two alive, Dumbledore Remus, and I convinced them to go into hiding, and the rest is History." Sirius finished, he to was tearing up.  
  
"So because my father could do it you figure I can too?" Harry asked after a few minutes of silence. "Not just because of your father Harry. You are a natural born leader like your father, talented like your father, brave like your father, and clever as hell. But the reason I believe you can do it, and the reason I am sure you were asked is because unlike your father, and unlike anyone else who has ever faced Voldemort, you have survived, you have grown stronger because of it, and Harry, I would not be surprised if that knowledge does not instigate a little fear in Voldemort himself." Sirius finished, and Harry simply stared into the fire.  
  
"If I do it, I want you with me, Remus too. Would you be willing to give up teaching and join me." Harry asked worried that no one would help him, and that he would be stuck without anyone he truly trusted. When Sirius nodded Harry couldn't help but smile, for he know that Sirius would help him with any problems that may arise..  
  
"I will inform the headmaster that after this year I will be leaving to join you then." Sirius answered, and Harry simply looked at him. "Wait two days before you do." he answered, and after giving his godfather a hug, Harry watched as he disappeared through the fire.  
  
Being that it was Thursday, and the last class of that day was Advanced Transfiguration, Harry decided that he would in fact miss that class. When both Ron, and Hermione approached him after the class, Harry told them about the Ministers offer, and they both took the news with shock, and excitement all at once.  
  
"I will ask that you two join me. Harry said once he could get a second to talk. "You two have more experience fighting dark wizards than most, and with all the training we have been doing, It will be good to have at least two hit wizards." Harry finished, and Hermione gasped.  
  
"Harry, me h-honestly do you think I could be a hit witch?" Hermione asked, and Harry smiled. "No Hermione, I was talking about Ron and I, I would never ask you do to something like that." He finished, and Ron suddenly turned to him. "Oh sure, but you can ask me." He said acting as if he was upset.  
  
"I was asking Dark Knight Ron, not you." Harry responded smirking as Ron laughed. It was nice that even though they were talking about very serious things that the trio could laugh together. When they both agreed, Harry made the decision that he would accept the offer, and when he returned from Dumbledore's office later that night, He handed there revised schedule to Both Hermione, and Ron, who looked at him surprised.  
  
"Harry, we only have History of Magic, and Potions here, what's the deal?" Ron asked, and Harry smiled. "Well Ron, Dumbledore called all of our teachers to the meeting, and the only two that feel we are not prepared for the Newts were sleepy head, and Snape. Harry answered grinning as the two looked on stunned.  
  
"So now we have four hours of Potions on Monday Wednesday, and Friday, and five hours of History of Magic on Tuesday's, and Thursday's, Great." Ron answered, and Harry simply nodded. Hermione however looked terrified.  
  
"What about all of our other classes, I mean if we aren't attending them then how do the teachers expect us to remember for the tests. "Hermione, I have some bad news for you, we take our Newts in every class other than the two we still need tomorrow." Harry finished, and both Ron, and He laughed as Hermione fainted.  
  
"And she thought you would make her a hit witch." Ron commented levitating Hermione from the common room to her bed. "I just may Ron. Right now I am thinking more along the lines of an Obliviator, or Auror, but when she has seen, and had enough, she may ask to join us as an Unmentionable." Harry answered saying goodnight to his best friend, and climbing into his own four posters. 


	18. NEWTS

Chapter 18 N.E.W.T.S  
  
When Harry woke up the following morning his stomach was turning within him. Wondering how he would do during his tests, and hoping he remembered enough from his previous years to pass enough of his classes, Harry got up earlier than he normally would, and changing into a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt, Harry grabbed Thunder, and headed into the dueling arena for some morning exercises.  
  
When he entered he noticed both Ron, and Hermione in the middle working on some martial arts, and realizing that his two friends were inseparable, Harry decided to allow them to continue while he instead chose to run laps around the top corridor.  
  
"Harry, how long have you been here?" Hermione asked as both she, and Ron climbed the steps to see him practicing with Thunder. "About an hour now." Harry replied putting away his sword, and walking over to the two. "Why didn't you come down and join us?" Ron asked as Harry clasped him on the back. "No need to be a third wheel." Harry answered as both Ron, and Hermione gave him a look that could melt metal.  
  
"Now Harry, we have talked about this." Hermione started, and Harry held up his hand to stop here. "Don't take it personally you two, it's just that I felt like running this morning, and the upper bowl is the best for that." Harry answered truthfully as the three climbed the steps that would lead them to their dorms.  
  
Later that morning Harry, Ron, and Hermione made there way to the great hall, and enjoying a healthy meal, the three then said good day to their housemates as they waited in the great Hall for the teachers to arrive, and for the N.E.W.T.S to begin  
  
After ten minutes of nothing, Harry was beginning to wonder what was going on when Professor Weasley, Moody, Lupin, Black, McGonagall, Sprout, Hagrid, Delecur, and Dumbledore arrived.  
  
"Good morning." Dumbledore spoke as the teachers all took a seat at the head table. "As you know it is not custom for students of your age to take these exams, however due to your hard work, dedication to education, and the need the wizarding world has for you, I have made a bend in the rule this one time." Dumbledore spoke; all the while he was smiling at the trio.  
  
"On a personal note, I am very proud to have called you students, and even more proud to see that through everything you three had stuck together." Dumbledore finished turning to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Thank you professor." McGonagall said, standing and motioning for the three to do the same. "Your first exam is that of transfiguration. Please come to the table each of you and take on of these three feathers. Once you have them please separate one of you at each table, and prepare to transform this feather into whatever I ask." McGonagall finished, as Harry, Ron, and Hermione approached the head table doing as they were told.  
  
"Good, good, now please transform this feather into a water goblet." Professor McGonagall asked, and other than Hermione, both Harry, and Ron paused. Hermione right of the gun new the spell, but Harry had to transform the feather into a small snail first, then using the Fereverto spell, he transformed it into a water Goblet. Ron however used the same transfiguration spell as Hermione, and the three stood proud as they passed the first test.  
  
"Very good. The next transformation is more difficult. Please if you would transform your water Goblets into small animals. Cats or dogs please." McGonagall asked, and all three of them produced a different animal within seconds.  
  
"As you know the second to most difficult transformation is that of transforming a human to a animal. Harry if you would start by transforming Miss Hermione into an animal." Professor McGonagall asked, and Harry swiftly transformed Hermione into a Phoenix.  
  
"Magical Animal, Mr. Potter, very impressive." McGonagall commented turning to Ron. "Mr. Weasley, please undo the transformation." Professor McGonagall asked, and Ron simply smiled before waving his wand transforming Hermione.  
  
When it was Hermione's turn she transformed Harry into a raven, and once she had reversed the spell McGonagall spoke again.  
  
"Now although you have passed your test with full marks, there is the possibility for a extra point to those able to complete the most difficult form of Transformation. Who of you three know what I am talking about?" McGonagall asked, and all three hands went up.  
  
"Miss Granger." "Animangi Transformation professor." She answered, and all three of them transformed into their animals to the surprise of Professor Weasley, Moody, Sprout, Hagrid, and Delecur.  
  
Harry however was not done, and when Ron, and Hermione transformed back, he proceeded to transform into first a Stag like his father, then to the surprise of everyone else, Harry transformed into a beautiful blue Phoenix, Identical to the one Cho was formed.  
  
"That is 7 N.E.W.T.S each, well done." McGonagall said once Harry had transformed back. He couldn't help but smile as he could see the pride in the eyes of his transfiguration teacher.  
  
Charms was the next exam to take, and Bill's idea of what Charms were was not the same as Flitwick, but much more advanced. The truth behind the matter was that if it was not for the extra Charms they had been taking all year long, there would be no way in which any of them would have passed the class, and that was more than evident when Harry entered the anteroom only to sudden fell as if he was upside down, and floating.  
  
"I didn't know that Malfoy would be helping you today Professor." Harry spoke as he remembered this charm from less than a month ago, and realized he simply had to walk through it. "What is this Hypriomo Inverso, or Inverso bodifico Harry asked, for one of the Charms placed its victims under Hypnosis, while the other was a simple disorientation charm.  
  
"You should know already Mr. Potter." Bill answered, and Harry suddenly reversed the Inverso Bodifico causing his professor to become confused as to if he was upside down or not "I see you knew all along." Bill responded, and Harry could see him waving his wand, and smirking. "Very good Mr. Potter, but that is not all." He spoke as Harry stepped up to his first article in which was protected by a charm he would need to break.  
  
"Professor, Is this the type of work you did when you were working for Gringotts?" Harry asked testing the object with a few simple spells, and watching as each spell burst into flames upon impact.  
  
"Call me Bill Harry." Bill answered, then smiling he nodded that this was in fact the exact same thing he did almost every day. "Lets see, repels spells by fire, which means the spell is related to the fire group, what better way to disperse fire then with water." Harry spoke pulling aiming his wand at the object, and firing a water spell at it. When the water evaporated upon impact, and Bill laughed to himself, Harry got a sudden idea, and fired Inferno at the object followed by a freezing spell. Once the fire was frozen, Harry fired a breaking charm at it, and when everything was said and done, Harry reached down, and picked up the small wooden box.  
  
"Wow Harry, it took me three days to break that charm. I am surprised you did it so quickly. I will give you six Newts. Five for your abilities, and one for your little prank on me." Bill finished, and Harry smiled. 13 Newts. If he kept this up he could drop History of Magic without it effecting his graduation.  
  
"Thank you Bill. Bye the way, I may be calling you for some help. If you are willing, I don't want to take you from Hogwarts because I think you could really help prepare the students, but your charms ability may come in handy from time to time."  
  
"Harry, call me anytime you like, I would be honored if you would." Bill answered walking Harry to the door where Ron and Hermione were waiting. When he stepped out, Harry noticed Bill resetting up the test for Ron.  
  
"Good luck mate." Harry said as he walked over to Fleur to begin his next test. Bye the time Ron was finished it was time for lunch. Harry was Happy to find out that all three were well on target to meet the needed N.E.W.T.S to graduate, and was happy to know that they were all within two newts of each other.  
  
"So Ron, how did you do in Divination?" Harry asked, he knew Ron had been worried. "Pretty well actually. I remembered everything about tee leaves, tarot reading, Palms, and Star Charts, but for the life of me I couldn't see anything in that damn crystal ball." He answered, and Harry smiled.  
  
"Well that makes two of us, but I was able to read her mind, and found she could see things in the ball. I told her exactly what she saw, and well even though I did not get a newt for Crystal reading, I almost got one for mind reading, if only she hadn't caught me." Harry answered, and Ron laughed.  
  
"When lunch ended Harry Ron, and Hermione again waiting for the tests to begin, Rumors had begun to circulate around the school, and although the majority of their luch was quiet, toward the end, and mostly after the bell rang, the three we asked numerous times what was going on.  
  
"Well tell you when we can." Ron shouted at a frustrated Dean Thomas who had stayed back as long as he could. "Don't worry so much you nosy git." He finished as the doors closed behind him, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were once again the only students left in the great hall.  
  
"Hey Mate, how many Newts do we need to graduate?" Harry asked Ron, as Hermione looked at him petrified that he didn't know. "30 Harry, I mean didn't you read the book I sent you over summer?" She asked, and Harry smiled.  
  
"Yes Hermione I read it, but with dueling as well, I mean I was just curious." He answered. He hated when he didn't remember something. "Actually Harry, dueling is a optional class. Like Magical Healing, and Dangerous Creatures. Consider them extra credit. You can earn 1 newt for each class." She answered, and Harry smiled back at her, that meant that he could easily skip History Of Magic.  
  
"You two do realize that if we continue to score 4's, and 5's that we can skip History of Magic." Harry said, and Ron suddenly looked very excited. Hermione however did not, but the simple fact was she actually enjoyed the class while the others sleep through it.  
  
"Ah it's a good thing to mate." Ron said icknoring Hermione. "Even with five hours two times a week I am sure I would still fail each question." He answered as the remaining teachers entered once again, and the conversation died down.  
  
"Welcome back, I am sure that you all enjoyed the break." Professor Dumbledore spoke to the three, again taking his seat at the head table. So far the points stand thus. Mr. Potter with 17 Newts, Mr. Weasley with 16 Newts, and Miss Granger with 18 Newts. The testing will continue now. Professor Sprout." Dumbledore spoke pointing to the Professor who was sitting at the end of the Slytherin Desk watching over nine different types of plants.  
  
Following Hermione to where she waited, Harry and Ron instantly recognized two, but neither of them had ever seen the third. "Is that a tropical geranium?" Hermione asked, and both Harry, and Ron looked at her with aw. It never fails that she will know the answer, but not knowing himself, Harry listened to her stray thoughts realizing that the creatures spit poisoned darts at anyone, and anything that touch them.  
  
"D-don't these spit poisoned darts?" Harry asked taking a step back from the plants, and looking at Hermione who simply smiled back at him. "P-poisoned, how?." Ron begun to ask only to stop as Harry held up a hand. Listening to Hermione go on about how you must put them to sleep by humming to them, and once asleep you can magically cut of there petals for potions, Harry quickly retold what they needed to do to Ron before either would take another step toward the table  
  
"Good afternoon. Today you will be doing three types of Herbology. 1st is repotting Mandrakes. I have provided the earmuffs, as well as the dragon Hyde gloves. There is one for each of you. Go on get started." She told them all the while placing a pair of earmuffs over her ears, and motioning for the teachers to do the same. Once everyone had successfully done this Harry, Ron, and Hermione were given the okay to begin, and after preparing the receiving pots, the three had there mandrakes replanted within a few minutes.  
  
"Very good, very good." next is the Bobotuber plant, please collect three vials each of the toxic bubotuber puss." She commanded, and the three quickly milked the leaves of the plant producing a green liquid that was commonly used to remove boils. After only a few minutes they were once again done, and they moved to the last, and most deadly plant they had ever worked with.  
  
"Now before you begin with these plants, are there any questions on how, and what you need to do?" She asked looked rather to Harry, and Ron then Hermione. "No professor, we are confident we can retrieve the thorns." Harry answered, and Professor Sprout smiled down to him.  
  
"Very Well, I do have a counter poison just in case." She finished, as Ron took a deep breath. Hermione however begun the humming, and without having to do it themselves, all three plants begun to snore after only a minute.  
  
"Thank you Hermione." Harry said mentally as he took out his wand, and begun the delicate process of cutting the long yet fat thorns from his plant. This project took much longer than the others, and luckily for the three, they had finished only minutes before the bell had rang indicating the end of the class for the students. The bell itself woke the plants, and as if they were being attacked, they begun to hiss, and spit. Both Harry, and Hermione were far enough away to dive to the ground to safety, but Ron, who was in the process of binding his plant, was caught with the last dart, and immediately fell to the ground convulsing.  
  
"Mr. Weasley," Madame Sprout shouted dashing to his side, and pouring a vial of counter poison down his throat. "There, there, the sting will go away momentarily" She fused over him, pulling the small dart from Ron's cheek, and placing it into the bag with the others that he removed earlier.  
  
"I am sorry about that you three, I did not anticipate the need to place a silencing spell over the area for I believed you would finish before the end of class. That will be five Newts for each of you, very good job today." Madame Sprout commented levitating all of the plants out, and back to the green house.  
  
The next exam the trio was to take was DADA, and following Remus to the back room, none of them were prepared for the ambush that awaited them.  
  
"Stupefy, Petrificus totalus, Incendia" they all shouted as they stepped into the marshland, and attacked the dark creatures like Grinlows, that immediately attacked them. "Where did Remus go?" Ron shouted as he was pulled under the water by a hippipunk. "Ron," Hermione shouted reaching down a hand to pull him up, only to stop as Ron popped up a few feet away spitting the ice-cold water from his mouth.  
  
"Bloody hell, what should we do?" He asked, as Harry took control Stunning, maiming, and even killing the creatures in there way, and working to where they could dimly see Professor Moody. Right before they reached the bank, however three dementors burst from the closet in the corner of the room, and startling them, all three stumble back momentarily.  
  
Temporarily stunned by the sudden burst of cold that consumed them, none of the trio reacted. Feeling the creatures close in on them, and the small creatures approach from behind, Hermione, being the first to react, pulled out Lily of the night from its sheath.  
  
To every ones, surprise the blade sang clear as the sound of a Phoenix cry filled the room halting the Dementors, and killing some of the smaller dark creatures. Realizing this Ron snapped out of his moment like trance, and turned to his girlfriend.  
  
"Wow Hermione, why didn't you do that an hour ago?" He asked, tripped over a small log, and tumbling head first into the water. Getting up quickly he whipped the mud from his hear just in time to save Harry.  
  
"Harry, watch out." He shouted as Harry was fighting to find a happy thought. His mind was being plagued with not only the death of his parents, but this time the death of Ginny Weasley, and Cho Chang were eating away at him as well.  
  
"Expectro Patranum" Harry shouted throwing his hand out toward the dementors who were mere feet from them. With a sound like thunder, and a blinding light, Harry was blown fifteen feet away from the bank of the swamp as a golden stag burst from his hand, followed by a pure white unicorn.  
  
Ended up face first in the muddy swamp like Ron, Harry shook his head to try and clear the fog while wiping the smelly see weed from his glasses. "What was that?" he asked realizing that the golden stag, and unicorn will still fighting the boggarts?  
  
"Your Patranous mate." Ron replied helping his friend to the bank where Hermione was waiting. Elongating his wand to staff length, Harry put a little more pressure on it, as the long struggle had it effects on his, and he was starting to become fatigued.  
  
"I have to say I am surprised at how well you all did, I am happy to award seven Newts to Harry, and six to both you Ron, as well as you Hermione." Moody said smiling to the three. His wrinkled, and wood like face made the three cringe as they looked at the now perfectly clean room.  
  
"But Professor, why would you award me seven? Ron and Hermione battled through the same crap as I did?" Harry asked, healing a scorch mark on his hand where a hippipunk had caught him with its lantern.  
  
"Because Harry, you were the one who took charge, gave orders, and if I saw correctly that patranous you cast at the end was without a wand. That in itself if very impressive." He answered, and Harry smiled, although he still felt it was unfair.  
  
As the three stepped back out from the anteroom, Both Sirius, and Remus laughed at their appearance. "You would think with full marks in Charms that they would do something about there cloths" Sirius commented out loud, laughing as Ron and Hermione simply glared at him, and begun to charm there robes. Suddenly however it was there turn to laugh, for Harry had opted to retaliate, and as if it were Remus, and Sirius who had just taken the exams, the two professors stood in the middle of the great hall covered in Mud, and sea weed.  
  
"Why charm my cloths when I can charm yours." Harry answered as his godfather turned to find him standing in his perfectly clean, and crisp school robes. "I think I will have to pay you back for this." Sirius answered chuckling for only a minute before becoming very serious. "Are you three ready for our duels?" He growled, and Harry suddenly felt he should have restrained himself a little.  
  
"There are three of us, and two of you, the question is are you ready?" Harry answered showing the sometimes-overwhelming cockiness that flowed through the potter's blood "Just like his father." Remus laughed, as Sirius pulled his wand out of his robes followed bye Ron, and Hermione doing the same. Raising his staff Harry smiled at his two friends before dropping his smile as Sirius begun to talk again.  
  
Actually Harry, this is your last exam for the day. You see not all duels are fair duels, and today it will be you three against us." He finished pointing to the staff table that was now completely empty of teachers.  
  
"That's like six on one" Ron commented loudly pulling his sword out with one hand, all the while holding his wand in the other. "Yes Ron it is." Remus laughed as teachers begun to fill the great hall, and the three begun to fell themselves being encircled, and drastically outnumbered.  
  
Harry however took the challenge in stride. He had told Hermione during there first POAD that he was feeling different somehow, and raising his staff, he quickly erected a shield around the three of them that would deflect anything that was sent there way.  
  
"Now, now Harry, play fair." Dumbledore laughed as his stunning spell rebounded off the shield, and took out the ancient Ruins professor. "You speak of fair when you outnumber us." Harry chuckled watching as Dumbledore revived the fallen teacher. "Lets make a rule. Once stunned, or disarmed you are out. Numbers like this are simply too much to handle, and any wizard would be crazy not to apparate away in a second." Harry said, and Dumbledore agreed.  
  
When he did this, Harry suddenly got a idea, and sending a mental note to Ron, and Hermione, he counted to three before dropping the shield, and transporting all three of them behind the headmaster, McGonagall, and Sirius.  
  
"Stupefy" The three, shouted the second they reappeared. The plan had worked, and down went three of there toughest opponents.  
  
Not only did there attack work in bringing down Sirius, McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore, but the second the shield dropped five of the teachers shouted the stunning spell, and firing across the circle, five more teachers were now out of the running.  
  
"Stick together, create a shield, and watch out for each other." Harry shouted as everyone realized what had happened. Over the next ten minutes, the group did just that. Fighting with both sword, and wand they managed to stun and disarm most every teacher, and when it was Remus, Moody, Charlie, and Bill remaining, the first of the trio fell as Hermione was struck with a leg locker curse, and had her wand pulled from her hands by Moody.  
  
"You three have fought well, again I am impressed. He spoke as the four walked around both Harry, and Ron who were back to back. "Thanks professor, but I believe that was the bell I just heard, and soon we will once again be outnumbered" Harry commented realizing that soon more teachers would enter the hall, including professor Snape.  
  
"Then we end this now" Ron answered, he had decided to use his Anamagi form to stun the others, and after sending a mental note to Harry, Ron transformed spitting webbing at the two closest teachers which happened to be his brothers.  
  
"Wow, that's new." Remus shouted, as he dove out of the way of Harry's curse. Harry had to dive out of the way in order to avoid Ron's large legs, and using the distraction to his advantage had attempted to take down Remus.  
  
It was two on two now, and with odds like this, Harry decided that he would go after Moody, while Ron tempted his fate with the old DADA teacher.  
  
"So," Harry asked professor Moody as he ducked a disarming spell, and fired a stunning spell that missed the old man easily. "If I ask for Help can I depend on your assistance." He asked, and Moody nodded taking down Ron with a spell from behind.  
  
"Of course Harry, you can count on all of us." Moody answered as Remus joined him. Bye now all of the teachers were watching from the staff table, and enough students had entered the hall that it was getting difficult to hear anything.  
  
"Expelliarmus" Harry barely heard as a spell struck him ripping his wand from his hand, and launching him across the hall. In any normal duel this would mean the end. Remus had disarmed him, and both Moody, and Lupin lowered their wands.  
  
"Great job Harry, that was." Remus begun to say, only to stop as Harry fired a stunning spell from his index finger. "Sorry Moony, but it's not going to be that easy." Harry laughed summoning his wand, and once again turning back to Moody who was grinning.  
  
"That's right you have a few additional abilities that make it more difficult to disarm you. What do we say, call the duel a draw?" Moody asked but Harry had another idea.  
  
"Well actually no, I think I will simply end this now." Harry answered mentally, stunning the Professor momentarily with his mind. Using that to his advantage, Harry again fired the stunning spell, but to his disappointment, Professor Moody was knocked out of the way of the spell, just as it was about to strike, by none other that Professor Snape.  
  
"Snape" Harry shouted, erecting the strongest shield he could. "That is Professor Snape to you Potter, and 10 points from Gryffindor for such disrespect." Snape answered, and Harry just glared at his potions master.  
  
"I was hoping class would get out in time for me to join in on the fun." He laughed as the two professors circled him, and tested his shield with some very complicated charms.  
  
"Well then, give me all you got." Harry answered, his confidence getting the better of him. Suddenly, and without warning, Professor Snape vanished. Knowing that it was impossible for anyone other than himself to apparate on Hogwarts grounds, Harry kept his shield up, but when fifty mirror images appeared all around him, Harry faltered momentarily as the joint charm cast by each image cracked his shield.  
  
"This can't be." Harry shouted, firing a stunning spell at the nearest Professor Snape, and watching as it simply flew right through it. "Flipendo" Snape shouted a second time, this time successfully bringing down Harry's shield. "Your mine this time Potter." The words echoed from each image, and for the first time since the duel begun, Harry smelt defeat. Realizing that Professor Moody had snuck behind him, Harry rolled out of the way as his immobilizing spell, and with a bit of luck, Harry struck him with a disarming spell.  
  
"Wow," Harry muttered jumping to his feet, and erecting a small shield. "That was close." He thought just as a disarming spell crashed through his shield ripping his wand from his hand.  
  
"That, I believe is the end." Snape shouted holding the wand above him. The replications of him were still floating around Harry, but only one held his wand. "So it would seem." Harry answered; the energy that he had used throughout the day was taking its tool.  
  
Just then however Harry had an idea, and reaching behind him, he pulled out his sword, and pointed it toward what he knew was the physical potions master. "Although the end to you is just the beginning for me." He yelled, casting a small spell from the tip of the sword, and bringing down the illusion he was fighting fifty.  
  
The silence in the hall when Harry did this was devastating. It was not common knowledge to most that Harry could do wandless magic, but by this time the entire school had gathered, and everyone had witnessed the potion master tumbling to the ground.  
  
"You, you can do wandless magic?" Professor Snape asked, rising from his seat on the cold marble floor, and lowering his wand. "Yes I can." Harry answered, He was aware that the duel was now over, for the Potions Master had bowed slightly before him, only to return his wand, and immediately head to the head table where he took a seat next to Dumbledore, and begun talking animated.  
  
Dinner that night was most interesting. Students from each table kept coming over and asking what happened to cause the teachers to attack him, and Harry kept telling them the same thing that it was because he played a joke on them. Realizing he was in for a long night of questions Harry decided to make it an early evening, and walking to the anteroom, Harry fire traveled to Godric Gryffindors study where he ended up staying.  
  
Where he currently sat with Newts, Harry could officially graduate. Due to the extra points he scored in transfiguration, Charms, DADA, and the point earned for dueling, he now stood at 30 Newts enough to graduate without care of magical creatures, and potions.  
  
This however was not what Harry was aiming for. Hermione had told him earlier that Tom Riddle held the current school record of 43 Newts, and Harry wanted to insure he broke it.  
  
"Hey Harry, are you coming down for Breakfast?" Ron asked sticking his head into the fire, and startling his friend." "Of course mate, let me quickly change first though." Harry answered fire traveling to his room, and grabbing a clean pair of robes. Once showered and dressed Harry made his way to where Ron, and Hermione were waiting, and together the three walked to the great hall where they were once again bombarded by questions.  
  
"What's going on you three, word has it that you are taking your NEWTS, and planning on graduating this year." Neville asked being the first to question them at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Where did you hear that from?" Hermione asked immediately. They had been advised to keep what they were doing quiet until an official announcement was made. "Its just a rumor, but you are all acting really weird, I mean you haven't been to class all week, and then yesterday, I swore I heard Professor Black mention Extra NEWT for dueling. Neville answered, and Harry motioned for him to sit down.  
  
"Listen Neville," He begun realizing that his good friends Dean, and Seamus were listening as well. "I mean listen all of you, you must keep this a secret." Harry answered, and all three gasped and sat down.  
  
"But, but what about quidditch, I mean I know I heard Professor Dumbledore announce that it would be back on next year, and wait, I mean you are only sixth years how on earth could you pass the NEWTS" Dean asked, quieting down as Harry, Ron, and Hermione glared at him.  
  
"We told you it needed to remain a secret you git, quiet down." Ron hissed while Harry explained the extra classes the three had been taking all year, and the fact they were more like eighth years when it came to knowledge of spells, charms, and other things taught to normal students. When Harry said that, the lights seemed to turn on with all three of there friends.  
  
"That explains how you always know the answers. I mean bloody hell mate, you know how much studying we have been doing this year just so that we didn't feel like gits in class. I swear, Neville went as far as checking out the books most seventh years use for our last transfiguration assignment.  
  
"And Mr. Longbottom scored a perfect ten on his report now didn't he." Professor McGonagall said, she had snuck up on the small group, and startled them. "Now, I believe the bell is about to ring, and since you three seemed to have figured it all out, I can trust you to keep the rumors down in class until these three are announced." She finished, and Dean, Seamus, and Neville, simply nodded.  
  
"Thank you, now run along, I believe it is DADA this morning, and Professor Moody is in a foul mood after loosing a duel to a sixteen year old just yesterday." McGonagall said smiling down at Harry.  
  
As the last remaining students left the great hall, Harry Ron, and Hermione once again waited at the head of there table for the teachers to enter. Today was suppose to be a relatively easy exam day as for all they expected to have remaining was Care Of Magical Creatures, Medical healing, and Study of Dangerous creatures.  
  
When Professor Snape walked into the room however that realization was crushed as he ushered the three into the anteroom for their exams. "Take a table each of you, the ingredients for your potions are already there, and the instructions as well. You have five hours to complete your potion, and when you are done you will be graded on how well it works on each other." Snape spoke, he was spitting out each word in disgust.  
  
"But Professor, we were told that we would have to wait until next month to test in potions." Hermione spoke as she did what she was told, and choose the middle table. "Mrs. Granger, Dumbledore gave me the opportunity to eliminate you from my class a month early, and I jumped to it, now if you would, those are most difficult potions, and your time is already running." He finished moving to where a desk had been set up, and where he could watch each student.  
  
Deciding to get to work Harry, Ron, and Hermione each took there separate tables. On the tables were not only the ingredients that they needed to make the potion, but the instructions as well. Picking up his list, Harry read the title, and immediately smiled.  
  
"Anti Veritaserum," He thought out loud laughing as he set the instructions down, and turned to his horned snail. He had memorized this potion right after hearing of Veritaserum, and had brewed it successfully many times.  
  
Ron however was not smiling, for he had never before seen the potion he was brewing, and upon reading through the ingredients realized that it would take him all five hours to complete.  
  
"Chill cauldron to fifteen degree Fahrenheit before adding the diced root of lamina, then stir counter clockwise while you increase the temperature five degrees every ten minutes." He recited to himself using his wand to control the temperature of the cauldron, and waiting until the instrument on the side registered fifteen degrees.  
  
Looking to his side, Ron was surprised to see that Harry had finished already. His potion was storing in small vials, and stacked neatly on his desk. Hermione still looked hard at work, but by the looks of her table, she was about to add the last ingredient while he still had five more to go.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I am assuming due to the speed in which you finished that you brewed the anti Veritaserum, bring one of the vials here, and we can test it. He spoke, and Harry did as he was told. Both Ron, and Hermione watched anxiously as Snape pulled a vial of his own out of his cloak, and handed it to Harry.  
  
"You know what this is Potter?" He questioned as Harry uncorked the potion, and held it low enough that it wouldn't harm him if he inhaled it. "Well sir, it is perfectly clear like water, and without scent, so if I am not mistaken then this is Veritaserum. Harry answered attempting to hand it back to the potions master.  
  
"Drink it." Snape spat, and it was a command, not a request. "But sir." Harry begun to argue, only to stop as Professor cut him off. "Potter, rest assured that I will not ask any questions until I have also given you your anti serum." Professor Snape almost yelled smiling as Harry placed the vial to his lips, and drank the potion.  
  
"Tell me Mr. Potter, what is your name?' Severus asked the second the potion was swallowed. "Harry James Potter." Came the immediate answer, Harry's voice was not his own. Taking the vial Harry had presented him earlier; Professor Snape poured the warm liquid down Harry's throat, and after waiting just a minute asked the question again.  
  
"What is your name." "You know my name Professor, why do you ask?" Harry responded, and Hermione and Ron couldn't help but grin, Harry's potion worked perfectly.  
  
"That will be 4 NEWTS, now please take your seat, and wait for the others to finish. Snape answered, and Harry couldn't help but be thrilled. He expected Snape to take at least 1 Newt away just for the fun of it.  
  
Twenty minutes later it was Hermione's turn to test her potion, but unlike Harry, Hermione would not be the dummy, for instead Professor Snape transfigured one of the couches into a small cat.  
  
"But this is the Draught of death, it would kill it." Hermione squeaked. "Miss Granger, I assure you that the couch is already dead. Now if you would prefer." He stopped transforming the cat into a toad.  
  
"I still don't like it, but I guess it is necessary." Hermione spoke walking over to the toad, and after collecting it; she poured a small amount of potion down its throat. Within only seconds the toad killed right over, and to everyone's surprise Professor Snape awarded Hermione 5 NEWTS putting her once again 1 NEWT ahead of Harry.  
  
"Now take your seat, I am sure Mr. Weasley is close to finishing." Snape again hissed turning to where Ron was once again cooling his Cauldron. "I see you choose to keep the fire burning, very smart, that is where most students fail. Snape responded again surprising everyone. Once Ron had added the last ingredient the potion was done, and taking a small vial down to Professor Snape, Ron watched as the potions master studied it before opening a channel to Professor Lupin, and summoning him to the anteroom.  
  
"Here is your potion professor, and here is your new potions brewer. He said pointing to Ron. "Ron, you brewed the wolfsban, you must get your skills from your mother. He said drinking down the now simmering, and steaming mug. "What do you say, since we will be working together, do you mind brewing this for me once a month.  
  
Ron was floored, he had no idea that he was brewing the potion Professor Lupin needed to control his transformation, and quiet frankly, Ron didn't know how to respond. "Sure Professor, as long as you keep me supplied with the ingredients. He eventually said as Hermione smiled.  
  
"I'll help you when you need it." She reassured him, and Ron simply nodded. Accepting his 5 NEWTS from Professor Snape, and leaving with Hermione, and Harry back into the great Hall for lunch.  
  
"Can you believe today, I mean wow, I never expected." Ron said after the three had been sitting in silence for twenty minutes. "Well Ron, you earned it." Hermione answered giving him a small kiss, and turning to Harry.  
  
"Tell me, did he give you a reason for only awarding you with 4 NEWTS? From what I could see your potion was perfect today. "Spite." Harry answered with a bite to his tongue. "Snape would never willingly give me full points, no matter how hard the work is." He finished turning his attention back to his food. As things had it, the rest of the day flew by, and by the time it was over Hermione sat at 43, Harry at 42, and Ron with 38.  
  
That night the three slept easy, for the last test was well over a month away, and other than Hermione, neither Harry, nor Ron really cared much for History of Magic, and would be satisfied to simply get by with 1 Newt. 


	19. The Battle Begins

Chapter 19 The Battle Begins  
  
Time seemed to slow down after that day in early March. Word of the early graduation of the Gryffindor Trio had yet to be announced, and much of Harry, Ron's, and Hermione's time was spent in History of magic, and inside Gryffindors cove where they discussed plans for the Ministry of Magic.  
  
"Harry, do you think it will be wise to have groups of two, I mean for the most part two aurors can be easily overcome by four or more death eaters." Hermione questioned, it was now March 15. Two months exactly since Harry Potter beat the draught of living death, and lost Cho in the process.  
  
"What do you propose Hermione? Right now we do not have the resources for groups of four, and take Neville's parents, I mean they were the best of the best. "I know they were Harry, but just think about it, I mean that's just it, they were the best, but when they were ambushed, they ended up." Hermione could not finish her sentence, but to Harry she didn't need to.  
  
"I think you made you point Mione." Ron spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "We will just need to recruit more people soon, until then we will have to make due with what we have." He finished, and Harry sighed before placing his hands over his face.  
  
"I wish they would simply announce it. I mean Mundungus appointed me because he believes I will rally the brave, but how am I suppose to do anything stuck here at Hogwarts." It was evident that he was frustrated.  
  
"Believe it or not Harry, you already are, I mean I have received a few owls form both Charlie, and Bill, and they both are as excited as we are to see you sworn in. "How are you brothers Ron, I mean without anyone really in charge over there, I can't assume things are good."  
  
"They're doing alright still, Charlie and Bill are in a small team of six now, and from what I get the only team. With the fall of Azkaban though, and the fact that Voldermort has made it his personal prison, they are worried." Ron finished looked sad at the thought of his brothers in danger.  
  
"That will all change soon though right Harry." Hermione spoke up, she had been sitting is silence for a while. "I don't know what to do about Azkaban yet Hermione, but yes I am sure it will be one of my first orders of business, I just wish they'd get on with this.  
  
"I was hoping you would feel that way Harry." Came the voice of Albus Dumbledore from the fire. "I was just about to ask if you three would join us for Dinner in the Great Hall." He finished watching as the trio looked on in confusion.  
  
"Let me clarify myself I guess. You see it was brought to my attention today in staff meeting that the students of this school are beginning to worry about you three. It seems that your classmates have noticed you disappearance, and well the Staff are tired of making up explanations, and have suggested we let loose the information." Dumbledore finished looking pointedly at Harry.  
  
"But Sir, I mean if we tell the students tonight." Dumbledore interrupted him. "Then the world will know by tomorrow." He finished, and the three nodded. "Yes, yes that is how it is meant to play out, we will of course ask the students to keep the news quiet, but tomorrow morning you will be announced as the Head of Magical Law Enforcement." Dumbledore answered, and Harry finally pulled his hands from his face  
  
"We will meet you their Albus, I have a gift for these two first, and I would like to present it to them now." Harry said, and the headmaster simply bowed out of the fireplace at Harry's request.  
  
"Harry, you didn't" Ron begun to speak, but stopped as Harry raised his hand. "No Ron, I most certainly did." Harry answered walking to the back room, only to return moments later laden down with two large packages. "Here we go, one for each of you." He said handing one to Ron, then to Hermione. Both simply stared at the silver wrapping paper on top, but more importantly, at what looked to be an emblem of a Shield with both a lightning bolt, and sword crossing through it.  
  
"I was meaning to give these to you when they introduced me as the new Head of Law Enforcement, but being that Dumbledore is going to make the announcement tonight, I figure why wait." Harry said watching the two anxiously.  
  
"Wow Harry, these are incredible." Hermione said as she pulled the lid off of her box, and pulled her new auror uniform from within. "You have outdone yourself here." She squealed, as she held the deepest maroon material she had ever seen in her hand, and studied the way the cloak had been tailored with a silver lining that seemed to move.  
  
"I thought you would like it Mione." Harry answered as Ron pulled his from his box as well. Like Hermione's, Ron's was trimmed with Silver, but unlike hers, Ron's was not maroon, but a deep blue, one that bordered on black.  
  
"This is bloody wicked Harry, and thanks for not making mine maroon." Ron laughed again examining the emblem, which was embroidered on the left chest of his robes. "Harry, what is this, I mean this silver fabric, I've have never seen such material before?" Hermione asked, she was now examining the hood, and inner fabric of her cloak. "Ohh Really," was Harry's answer, as he looked at his friend with a smug grin on his face. "I would have to say you have seen it many times, and been under it as well." Harry answered walking over to Ron, and holding his hand out.  
  
"Here, let me show you." He finished taking the cloak from Ron, and throwing it over his shoulders. "You see Ron, now you see me, and now." Harry paused as he pulled the hood over his head. "You don't" he finished vanishing from all sight.  
  
"Harry, you didn't" Hermione spoke, she had finally figured out what material Harry had installed on the cloaks. "No Hermione, I most certainly did. You see when you accepted the positions as obliviator, and Ron, you as an unmentionable, the only thing I could think of was how I was going to keep you safe. Well, with the help of my Fathers invisibility cloak, and the training we have been going through all year, I finally feel confident enough that we will be able to make some serious strides in defeating Voldermort."  
  
"Ah, I see you have given them their new uniforms, good, you two will need them tomorrow." Dumbledore commented. He had once again popped his head into the room through the fire. "The students are waiting." He finished again looking at Harry.  
  
"Well we can't let that happen know can we Albus. Give us a few moments to get dressed, and we will be beside you." Harry answered transforming his school robes into ones twice as dark, and summoning his own cloak from his room. Fastening the cloak around him with a small silver chain, Harry grabbed the box Ron had placed on the floor, and threw it back to him.  
  
"There is more than just the cloaks you two, the boots are dragon hide, the pants should be custom fit, and if the store clerk told me correct, the shirts repeal some simple hexes. He finished as Hermione, and Ron simply stared at the contents now in front of them.  
  
Three minutes later the three were completely dressed, and with a flash of red flames, they were also standing next to Dumbledore in a completely silent great hall. "As I was saying, the announcement will be made tomorrow to the rest of the wizarding world. I ask that you wait until then to send your letters to your families, I would hate to have to fight off the reporters come tomorrow morning. Now if any of you have questions, please ask now.  
  
"I have a question, when is it custom to give special treatment to students. I am pretty sure that this is the first time in Hogwarts History that a student has graduated early, and I want to know why this opportunity was only presented to them."  
  
"Ah Mr. Malfoy, good question, let me explain." Albus answered, a smile playing at the edges of his mouth. " As for special treatment, you are incorrect. The standards that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were held to with their NEWTS, were far above that of ordinary students. In fact we created such difficult tests for these three that it would be fair to say most seventh years would not have passed more than one or two." Dumbledore answered, and most professors simply nodded to show he was speaking the truth.  
  
"You are once again incorrect in assuming this is the first time a student, or in this case students have graduated early from Hogwarts as well. It is a known fact that our very own Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape both graduated early in there seventh years, but yes this is the first time a student has graduated before the end of there sixth." He finished, and turning to the students he was about to ask for more questions when Malfoy once again interrupted him.  
  
"I believe I have taken the same classes as Potter and his friends, If what you say is true, then why was I not granted the opportunity to test early?" Malfoy asked, and Dumbledore lost a little of the twinkle in his eye. "Stand up Mr. Malfoy, and show me a Patranous." Dumbledore commanded, and under his stare, Draco actually flinched.  
  
"We all know that a Patranous is highly advanced magic, and even some of the most trained wizards cannot perform it." Draco answered, regaining his Malfoy superiority quickly. "Ah yes, yet you compare yourself with the three next to me. Harry, Ron, Hermione. If you would please demonstrate" Dumbledore asked, turning to the trio.  
  
"Expectro Patranum" they all shouted, and with a sound close to thunder, three brilliant white lights shot from the tips of each wand, creating a total of 5 anti dementors. A stag, a black dog, and a wolf shot from Harry's wand, while a Hungarian horntail, and a unicorn shot from Ron's, and Hermione's.  
  
"As you can see Draco, these three in front of you can perform this advanced spell, in fact Harry has been able to perform it since his third year, and Hermione, and Ron learned it just last." Dumbledore continued as the three summoned their animals back.  
  
"I hope you know understand why the professors and I felt it was necessary to see these three graduate this year, and I assure you there skills in Transfigurations, Potions, Charms, Herbology, Divination, Astronomy, and Study Of Magical creatures are just as impressive."  
  
When Dumbledore finished, the hall fell completely silent. Draco, realizing that he was fighting a loosing battle, took his seat. "Now, since it is getting quiet late, and most of you are ready for bed, I ask that the prefects please lead their houses back to their common rooms."  
  
"Harry, I need to speak to you, Ron, and Hermione in my office." Dumbledore said turning to the three, and making for the back room. Once there they all fire traveled through Harry to Dumbledore's office, where Harry was surprised to see Professor Snape, Sirius, and Remus already waiting.  
  
"How did it go?" Sirius asked, being the first to notice the arrival of Harry, and breaking off of his argument with Severus. "Other than Draco feeling he was once again last to Harry, things went rather well." Ron answered, and the three professors chuckled.  
  
"He's a Slytherin, would you expect anything else?" Severus spoke, surprising the trio. "No, I expected more, if it had been you in your school days, we would be testing you tomorrow." Dumbledore finished, and Severus smiled, which again shocked the trio.  
  
"Well, to business then. I have asked the six of you here tonight to discuss tomorrow's events. Now the press conference at the ministry of Magic is scheduled to start at 7 am. Harry, you, Ron, and Hermione will arrive just before it starts. Lets say 6:50. Ron, Hermione, you will be wearing your Auror uniforms, with the hoods up."  
  
"Severus, you, Sirius, and Remus will arrive just outside the ministry thirty minutes earlier. Watch for any sign of deatheater activity, and report it to me immediately. I will be with the minister in his office until just before 7 where I will accompany him to the conference.  
  
"Sir, what about the school, I mean if you are there, who will be left behind to defend it just in case Voldermort decides to attack" Harry asked, and Dumbledore turned to the door.  
  
"I have asked Minerva to watch out for me, If she suspects anything she will contact me through the floo, and we will be able to travel directly back with your apparating abilities." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"But Albus, This news conference is going to be quiet sudden. You don't honestly think Voldermort will do anything, I mean we haven't heard anything from him for a month now." Remus asked, and the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes meant he knew something that they did not.  
  
"I don't know that he will, and in fact I very much hope he doesn't, but no matter what, we will be ready. This is a perfect opportunity for him to try and create a panic, and hopefully an even better opportunity for us to strike fear in him." Dumbledore finished  
  
That night was a long one for Harry. He had expected the school to be shocked by the news, and question the decision as he had, but his real worries were how the wizarding world would react.  
  
Slipping into uncomfortable slumber, Harry's dreams were plagued with numerous awful scenes, including the death of his parents. "Master, master I have news from my son." Harry heard as he fought to keep the images from consuming him.  
  
"Lucius, it has been a long time since any of Draco's news was meaningful to me. Crucio" Voldermort hissed, and Harry sat bolt upright in bed, the dreams over, but instead a vision of what was happening at that moment played through his mind.  
  
"Thank you Master for you mercy." Lucius answered as Voldermort released him of the Crucactus curse minutes later. "Do not thank me yet Malfoy, tell me, what news from my youngest death eater?" Voldemort hissed, and Harry could see Lucius shiver.  
  
"It was announced today in school that Harry Potter, will be graduating early. Draco said that the muggle loving fool even announced that Harry would be taking the vacant Head of Law Enforcement position at the Ministry. It seems that the Minister of Magic feels if anyone can rally support to oppose you it is him." Lucius spoke knowing what would happen.  
  
"Crucio" Voldermort shouted. He was enraged by the news, and the malice in his curse caused Harry's scar to flame up in pain. "MASTER" Lucius screamed, the pain of the curse was ripping him apart. "WHEN IS IT TO BE ANNOUNCED, I HAVE WAITED MUCH TO LONG." Voldemort shouted, standing from his throne, and approached his screaming servant.  
  
"Tomorrow" was all Lucius was able to say as the pain of the Crucactus curse had caused him to pass out. "Then tomorrow will be the day I show myself to the world." Voldermort seethed, and Harry woke up, his vision over. 


	20. Accrumantula

Chapter 20 Accromantula  
  
The next day as Harry sat next to Minister Fletcher, he couldn't help but worry about what was to happen. The Vision of Lucius Malfoy being tortured by the dark lord had taken its toll on Harry. Shortly after the vision had passed, Harry had passed out from the pain in his scar. When Ron woke him up at six thirty, Harry immediately rushed to inform Dumbledore what he had seen, but as it was already time for the group to leave, Dumbledore decided to proceed as suggested the night before, but emphasized the need to be cautious.  
  
"Ron, Hermione." Harry sent mentally to his two best friends as they apparated to the ministry. "I am worried about what I saw last night, keep your eyes open, and be careful." Harry asked them. Taking a seat next to Dumbledore, Harry glanced at his watch to see if it had turned to seven. When it had, the conference room in the minister of magic immediately begun to fill with many reporters.  
  
"Good morning, and welcome." Minister Fletcher begun, ten minutes had passed, and it was now time to start. "First of all I want to welcome you all here today, and on such short notice. Being as I have known about what I will be announcing today for quiet some time, this meeting has been a long time coming for me as well." The Minister paused as he watched the quick quills working like mad.  
  
"As you all know, the Ministry of Magic recently lost two of our own. Richard Scott, and Morgan Stowe were both taken from their homes less than three months ago, and in broad daylight they were executed in the streets of Diagon Alley by supporters of Voldermort."  
  
"Over the past few months we have been looking all around the wizarding world for their replacements. The positions of Head of Magical Law Enforcement, and Head of International Wizarding Affairs are two positions that directly fight against Dark times, and as you are aware, these are Dark times. I am pleased to announce today that we have two wizards who are more than qualified to step into these positions, but more importantly is that we have two wizards who will hopefully help bring us out of these dark times."  
  
When the Minister said this, the reporters began talking adamantly. It was well known that whoever took these positions would instantly land on top of Voldermorts hit list, and only a fool would accept them.  
  
"So without further ado, as Head of International Wizarding Affairs, I would like to present one, Arthur Weasley.  
  
"What, off all people." Were the shouts of outrage that immediately followed Arthur's announcement. It was thought by many that Arthur was a bit of a loose cannon when it concerned authority, and no one would have anticipated him to take on such risk.  
  
Thank you Minister Fletcher for that warm welcome. Arthur spoke, taking the stand, and addressing the still slightly out of control crowd. "Yes Abby is it, my name is Arthur Weasley, and of all people the minister choose me." Arthur spoke, and authority in his voice very few recognized.  
  
"As many of you are probably not to familiar with this position, I will explain some of the key functions of my job. First, I am going to work on communications coming from this Ministry. It is important that we keep things that should remain confidential just that."  
  
"Second is to head up all news conferences such as these, to insure accurate, and legitimate information is getting to the public, and Finally I will be rebuilding the rest, It is important that we build strong bonds between all those willing to fight for what is right, and I will focus all of my time and energy to make sure we are united." Arthur paused, for the reporters were growing much to noisy for him to continue.  
  
"And last, as part of my job, I will head up all information that needs to be communicated concerning Voldermort." That was the clincher for Arthur. He had spoken he-who-must-not-be-named, name, and the reporters were now in a fit to be tied.  
  
"Calm down, calm down all of you." Minister Fletcher shouted, as he attempted to gain control. "Now, I will give you a opportunity to question the new Head of communications later, for now I wish to."  
  
"SILENCE" Harry finally shouted, he had grown tired of the fuss the news people were making, and quiet frankly all of the commotion was causing him to loose concentration on his people. "THE MINISTER IS SPEAKING, AND YOU WILL ALL QUIET DOWN." He bellowed again, and to his surprise it quieted down almost instantly.  
  
"Thank you Harry," The minister spoke, as Harry again retook his seat. "Well, with that display of authority, it should come as no surprise to any of you, that Harry Potter will take the role of Head of Magical Law Enforcement." The Minister spoke, smiling the entire time, and motioning for Harry to take the stand.  
  
As Harry made his way to the stand, he could feel the raw emotions of the crowd in front of him. To say that many felt he was not qualified for this position would be a drastic understatement, for the look of many faces were that of pure terror.  
  
"Thank you Minister for that introduction." Harry spoke; he had transformed his school uniform into his new auror uniform on the walk to the stand. "Bye the looks on your face I see that many of you have questions, why don't we start there." Harry asked as suddenly everyone seemed to have regained their voices, and the questions came like a tidal wave.  
  
"How is this allowed." "Aren't you still in school." "You must know the danger." "What do you plan on doing." "He-who-must-not-be-named will attack without hesitation now." "Who will protect you," And the questions kept coming.  
  
"I guess I should have asked for you to raise your hands." Harry shouted after a minute of listening to the ramblings of the frightened news reporters. "Let me answer a few that I understood, and we will try this again." Harry spoke trying to gain a bit of control again.  
  
"Now, please quiet down, and listen. You must know that I am very busy, so if I feel this is becoming a waste of my time, I will end this conference. First, How is this allowed, well it is simple; the Minister of Magic asked that I take on these positions, and I accepted." Harry spoke, the news reporters were still fussing, but Harry would continue anyway.  
  
"As for school, I will graduate at the end of this term, Other than History Of Magic, I have taken, and passed every exam I have been given, and I am currently sitting at 42 NEWTS overall." At this Harry paused, for other than the sound of quick quills writing away at a blistering rate, it was completely silent.  
  
"And finally about what I will do, and my safety. For most of my life I grew up as a muggle, when I turned eleven I was finally made aware of who I was, due to the belief I was safest away from our world.  
  
"When I was eleven, I defeated Voldermort for a second time. By uncovering his plot to steal the sorcerer's stone, I was able to destroy the host body that he was using during his attempt to regain a body, and successfully kept him at bay.  
  
"When I was twelve I defeated Voldermort a third time by killing a basilisk in the Chamber of secrets, and sending Tom Marvolo Riddle, back into the book in which he escaped. When I was thirteen I learned to defend myself against some of the most feared creatures in our world, a Dementor, and since have never feared them again." Again Harry paused, more for the effect than anything else.  
  
"When I was fourteen I won the Triwizarding tournament, and faced Voldermort a fourth time in which he finally got the upper hand, and successfully regained his body. I did however live to speak about it after facing him directly.  
  
"When I was fifteen I faced him again, again I walked away where others would have perished, and just earlier this year I not only faced Voldemort, but I have spit in his face, and still walked away with a smile on my face." By now a buzz was beginning to start up with the news reporters, but Harry continued on anyway.  
  
"You ask me if I am afraid, you say you are afraid, I say this, Fear me, for I will stop at nothing to insure that Voldermort falls once again, and I will pity no one, who fears to lift there wands to stand in his way." The conference was completely quiet now, and from the looks of them, a few were in fact scared of the power generating from Harry.  
  
"You ask what I plan on doing, well I tell you. Voldermort killed my Parents. James Potter, heir to Godric Gryffindor, and Lily Evans Potter, Heir to Merlin. I am their son, and I plan on continuing their fight." Harry finished stepping back from the podium, and looking back to the man he admired most, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Fool, you speak of power you do not posses, you will die Potter, like that fool of a father, and that Mudblood mother of yours. AVEDA KEDAVARA"  
  
It happened so fast that most people didn't hear the comments before the curse was shouted. From out of nowhere four death eater had appeared, and before most could react, the killing curse had been thrown.  
  
"Stupefy" the spell was shouted. It only took Hermione, and Ron a second to react, and two of the four deatheaters fell limply to the ground. No one noticed this however, for all eyes were glued to Harry. The killing curse had been aimed perfectly, but in his quick reflexes, Harry threw up the strongest shield he could, and just as the curse reached him, the gold, silver, blue, and yellow shield knocked it back at its caster.  
  
"Ah, so it begins." Harry commented casually, and as people looked on in amazement. Apparating in front of the remaining death eater, Harry was determined too make an example out of him, when he suddenly realized who it was. "Malfoy, I should have known you would be here." Harry spat, as both Ron, and Hermione appeared at his side.  
  
"The famous Harry Potter, trying to save the day again I see, my master has sent me here to give you a message." Lucius retorted, his wand aimed at Harry's heart. "So, you finally decided to publicly support Voldermort have you, how very foolish." Harry answered. No one noticed, but he had pulled his wand as well, and was now looking down it at Lucius.  
  
"You are the one who is foolish Potter. Bye now things are in motion that would take the entire wizarding world to stop. My master has chosen today to finally ride us of you, and bye the time the sun rises tomorrow, there will be a new order in the wizarding world, and for my loyalty I will be second in line to reap its benefits." Malfoy laughed, his voice was cold, and void of all emotions.  
  
Taking one last look at Harry, and glancing at the wand mere inches from his face, Malfoy vanished with a pop, and Harry instantly turned to his friends. "That coward," Were the first words to break the silence. "I should have stunned him." Harry replied lowering his wand, and looking back at Ron. "Come, let's get these three to the stage." Harry spoke, his gaze was cold, and his voice was full of power.  
  
Just then however Professor McGonagall appeared with a pop, and Harry's temperature flared with what that news would bring. "Oh dear Merlin." Harry thought as he watched her walk right to him. "Harry, it's begun."  
  
Within minutes, the news hall was in an uproar. Harry had made the announcement that Hogwarts was under attack, and everyone was rushing the headmaster for conformation.  
  
"Listen, listen to me." Dumbledore shouted, as he tried to gain control. "Go home, tell everyone willing to help to apparate to Hogsmeade. Voldemort must first secure the town before he can attack the school. Go now, I am afraid that we may already be to late." He shouted, as he turned to Harry.  
  
"Can you apparate all eight of us Harry?" Dumbledore needed to know. "Only if we all hold hands." Harry replied, concentrating on the difficult task, and summoning as much power as he could.  
  
With a rush of wind, and flames, the group vanished, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief as they landed in Dumbledore's office. "Harry, Harry, where are you going?" Sirius asked, as Harry immediately rushed for the door.  
"I have to see it Sirius, I need to know what were up against." Harry answered throwing open the door, and making his way to the astronomy tower. The group followed immediately, Harry could feel by the fluxuation of the magic within Hogwarts walls that the magical wards were being tested, and fearing what he would see, Harry burst from the door leading to the highest point at Hogwarts, and froze when his eyes meet the scene in front of him.  
  
"Minerva, summon the students, Great Hall." were Dumbledore's first words. "This might very well be the end of Hogwarts." He spoke stepping up to Harry, and placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Accromantula, of all the creatures in all the world, Voldermort had to gain the support of spiders." Ron spoke; He was standing next to Harry watching as thousands of spiders attacked the outer walls. This was all Harry needed to snap him out of his trance, and turning to the pale face of his friend, Harry gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
"That's just his first line mate, take a look at the tree line, I would say three, maybe four thousand men strong. Lucius may have been right, it is going to take the whole of the wizarding world to stop this." Harry said, taking in a deep breath, and silently praying to the powers that be.  
  
"It is said that the youth hold the key to the future Harry, it may just so be that the whole of the wizarding world you talked about is present today. At least in the hearts of there children." Dumbledore smiled, although behind his eyes you could read both fear, and anger. Leading the group back into the school, and to the stairs where students were frantically attempting to get to the great hall, he made a decision, whether or not he would see the sunrise he did not care, as long as his children remained safe.  
  
As Harry made his way through the halls of the school he thought was home, he couldn't help feel a bit of anxiety at what was about to happen. He had always thought of Hogwarts as being the safest place in the world, he had always thought that if he survived Voldermort that he would send his children here, but as he was the last one to enter the great Hall, and as he closed the door behind him, Harry had to wonder if that day would ever come.  
  
"Students, teachers, residents of Hogsmeade, the day that we have always feared is upon on, and the day we have hoped to never come has come." Dumbledore spoke as he stood next to Harry at the head table.  
  
"The day has come that you all must make a choice. Voldemort has come to destroy this school. He has gathered his servants to help him, and as we speak Accromantula, are climbing our stone walls."  
  
"I give you all a choice here and now. Stay, and fight for your school, as I, and the others you see behind me will do, or run and hide, and pray for mercy if we fail. Make your choice quickly, for I fear you only have a few minutes to spare." Dumbledore spoke, and many of the first years took off in direction of the common rooms.  
  
Turning to Harry at his side, Dumbledore gave him a smile. "Fame is a vapor, popularity an accident, riches take wing, and only character endures."  
  
"Character." Harry replied looking around at the scared faces of his classmates and friends. "We will earn it today." He finished as the lights were suddenly blown out, and the room was filled with a cold that only one thing could explain it.  
  
"Expectro Patranum" Harry shouted as a burst of light exploded from his wand in the direction of the destroyed front doors. "Get behind the teachers. Stun if you can, kill if you must." He shouted as he could hear the Accromantula enter, followed by Dementors  
  
"Expectro Patranum" Harry shouted again, pulling out "Thunder," and taking down the first of many spiders. Bye now the battle was a rage, and Harry could make out through the small amount of light coming through the window that it would be a long, and bloody battle at that. 


	21. Good Vs Evil The Power of One

Chapter 21 "Good vs. Evil. The Power of One."  
  
"Expectro Patranum" Harry shouted again, his voice was now horse from the shouting, and his spell no longer held the same amount of power. "Harry, we can no longer hold off the assault from inside the great Hall. The northern tower has fallen, and it won't be much longer before the entire school comes down on top of us." Dumbledore shouted. They had been fighting for twenty minutes now, and the only relief they had received was when Hermione had activated the status within Hogwarts to help destroy the Accromantula.  
  
"I know, but that means an all out assault, and more lives will be lost that way." Harry answered, the weight of everything happening was on him heavily now. "We are out of options Harry, let us face our destiny." Dumbledore replied, and Harry was afraid that he saw a bit of defeat in the wizard's eyes.  
  
Taking in a deep breath to gather his strength, Harry turned to the wall, which would lead them onto the main lawn. "Get them ready, once we hit the lawn, we must all make for the forest, It is our best chance of making it out alive, and we must stick together." Harry shouted, as in his mind he had began a small incantation that would focus his power.  
  
Sitting this way for a few minutes, everyone could feel the change around them. As if the power was being sucked in from all around the school, the lights that had been restored by Dumbledore went out, and a gust of wind begun to circle the hall. With the words "Magnia Depreso," the large fireplace in the hall was blown clean away, and with a bolt of energy; the remaining wards of Hogwarts came down, along with every structure other than the great Hall itself.  
  
"Stay in groups, and make your way toward Hogsmeade." Dumbledore announced, the students were now desperately making for the gaping hole, and into the battle that awaited them.  
  
Once outside, the destruction around them was evident. The great castle of Hogwarts that had always stood, as a beacon against all that was wrong in the world, now lay in ruins. Voldermort had succeeded in bringing it down.  
  
"On my life Voldermort will pay for what he has done." Harry hissed as he, along with Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Remus, and Albus separated from the rest of the faculty. "It ends today." He shouted, turning his now glowing silver, and gold eyes on his mentor.  
  
"We must attack the heart of the creature in order to kill it. I go now to face my enemy, if you wish to come along." Harry paused as he took in the looks from his friends, and family.  
  
"Although I am terrified to the very core Harry, I wouldn't miss this for anything. We have been through hell together mate, I am not about to back out now." Ron shouted, and everyone around him simply nodded in agreement. "We do it on three then , three, two, one."  
  
"Stupefy." Harry shouted the second he appeared. Voldemort dove to the ground not expecting a surprise attack, and the curse barely missed him. "Kill them." Were the words that rang from Voldemort's throat, the cruel cackle that followed was enough to bring chills to the spins of all those who heard it, but for Harry and his friends they did not have time to contemplate this, for they were now under attack by twenty of Voldemort's most faithful  
  
"Stupefy, Avada Kedavara, Reducto." The spells continued to be thrown. Rolling, diving, shouting, and fighting, Harry meet each attack deadly, and when things were beginning to look as if they were about to turn his way, his eyes fell upon a battle between Tom Riddle, and Dumbledore.  
  
"You have been a thorn in my side since the first day I meet you Dumbledore, today you die." Voldemort hissed, and Harry watched frozen to the spot as the Headmaster took a violent spell to the stomach, that sent him twenty feet.  
  
"Cractus Beractus" Voldemort hissed seconds later, and Harry suddenly felt the world collapsing. "Noooo" He yelled realizing what was about to happen, but seeing that Voldemort was taking pride in the suffering it caused.  
  
"Know this Voldemort, where I fail, Harry will prevail, I will be smiling down upon him when he is standing above your lifeless form." Albus spoke. As Riddle begun the incantation that would end the Headmasters life, Harry tried desperately to fight past the three men that stood in his way, but before he could reach his mentor and friend, Voldermort had succeeded in stripping the powerful wizard from his life.  
  
"Nooooo.." Harry shouted, again, a pure blast of energy and magic shoot from his body, knocking out anyone within a mile from him. Rushing to the side of his Headmaster, Harry fell to his knees a wept; the man he had always thought was invincible lay before him dead.  
  
"Ah, finally, I have been waiting a long time to do that." Voldemort hissed, the smile that crossed his face was unearthly. "Don't cry to long Potter, for you will be joining him shortly. It is time we finish what we started fifteen years ago." He shouted, and Harry could tell a wand was pointed at his back.  
  
"Avada Kedavara" Harry shouted, as he spun to face his enemy, and fired the only spell he wanted to use. "Not so fast now, you don't think I would be stupid enough to allow that spell to kill me do you." Voldemort laughed, the spell had struck him square, but he stood to live through it.  
  
"If I cannot kill you by wand, I will kill you by sword." Harry hissed, he had now stood from the side of his headmaster, and his eyes were on fire. "Well, give it your best shot POTTER." Voldermort again hissed, and with a clang of metal, thunder, and venom collided.  
  
"The battle between Voldemort, and Harry continued late into the day. "Reducto" Harry shouted, he had pocketed his wand, and was now casting the spells through the use of his sword.  
  
"Ahhhhh, Voldemort hissed as the ripping charm crashed through his chest and arm, after a few hours of battle, the two had shared blow for blow, but Harry had finally managed to ride Voldemort of his sword.  
  
"Let us finish this where it begun." Riddle hissed, and as Harry advanced for the killing strike, the Dark Lord Vanished. "Bloody Hell." Harry shouted, he was now limping badly, and clutching a deep gash from a burn on his shoulder.  
  
"Albus, Harry whispered, he had walked to where the Headmaster had fallen, and kneeled down. "This can't be, it was not meant to happen like this." Harry whispered, he had been to late; he had not been able to save him. Turning the thought over and over in his mind, Harry was beginning to feel as if he was going to be driven mad.  
  
"Harry," the word was soft at first, but rapidly built within his mind. "Harry this is it, Voldemort has found us, he is hear." These were the words his mother spoke to him the day they died, the charm she had placed over him.  
  
"I will always love you, my son, when all is lost, and you feel you have been defeated, know that me and your father will be with you, you are destined for great things." The words died off with that, but others had filled the void.  
  
"Where everyone else has failed, you will succeed, it is time Harry that you put an end to this, it is time. "The words of his mentor and friend penetrated Harry to the very soul, "it is time."  
  
"This ends now." Harry spoke to himself, standing up, and looking over at the unconscious forms of his friends. "I do this now for you Mom, Dad, Professor." Harry shouted, and with a pop, he apparated to his parents grave.  
  
"It took you long enough Potter, I was afraid I would have to go back to Hogwarts to finish you off." Voldermort spoke; He was now standing on top of the grave of James Harold Potter, while his queen Muirnin stood on that of his Mother.  
  
"I am not now, nor have I every been afraid of you. I told you before that we would meet again Riddle." Harry seethed, his body now glowing with raw aura.  
  
"Ah, I see you are still a fool then, very well, let us begin." Voldermort hissed pulling out his wand, and firing the first of many killing curses at Harry. Sidestepping it easily, and summoning his own wand, Harry began his attack.  
  
Realizing that it was two on one, and that he owed Cho's death to Muirnin, Harry sent a blot of lightning at the smug looking witch, and being as it came from above, not from his wand, Harry struck first, and before she could even move.  
  
"You will pay for that." Voldemort shouted, the killing curse again headed toward Harry. "I will always love you Cho." Harry said to himself, he knew his shield would block the curse, and hadn't bothered to turn back to the Dark Lord. "Magnia Depreso " Voldemort shouted, he knew if anything would break Harry's shield, it would be that.  
  
"In fear people flee from you." Harry begun to chant, the spell from Voldemort had no effect "Avada Kedavara" "In hate you destroy." His shield staying as strong as his ancestors "Avada Kedavara" "In spite you attack without mercy." Harry shouted, the incantation now coming to his mind without thought. "Shut up." Voldermort shouted, a small ringing was beginning to build within his mind. "With cruelty you strive to gain power." Harry continued, he could feel an energy building within him "Avada Kedavara" "Through fear you have destroyed" By now the ringing in Voldermorts ears had become a full-fledged nightmare. "Why won't you die" Voldemort shouted, again his killing curse was simply absorbed by Harry's shield "In love a life was wrongly taken," Harry continued, he was now glowing a brilliant white. "In death that wrong will be made right." Harry had pulled Gryffindors sword, and was now advancing on the Dark Lord. "In love my life was given anew," At this Harry looked down, he was now standing over the form of a tortured man "Through love your death will bring life anew." Harry had raised the sword above him. "Through love your reign will end." Harry finished, and with a swift movement with his hand, Harry had driven "Thunder, the sword of Godric Gryffindor", through his enemy's heart, and into the earth below.  
  
"The scream that followed the slash of his blade would travel for miles away. The first part of the incantation to suck the living magic from Voldemort had begun, and as the sky begun to darken, and the earth begun to shack, Harry continued the needed spell, but with the aid of Voldemort's wand.  
  
"You will die here and now Tom Riddle, at the hand of the boy you failed to kill fifteen years ago." Harry shouted, he was now standing over his enemy, whose eyes were wide with terror. "Those you have wronged will bear witness, for this is the day that you, Tom Marvolo Riddle will right at least one of those wrongs." Harry shouted, he had touched the tip of his wand to that of Voldemort's, and almost instantly, the souls of everyone that Voldemort had ever killed begun to emerge.  
  
"I knew you could do it Harry. Albus spoke, as he was the last of whom Voldemort had killed. "It was a pleasure teaching you Harry, you were like a son to me." Was what Remus had said, and to this Harry fell to his knees, for he had not known. "Raise, and stand proud Harry, my life was that of a cursed one, and you have freed me from It." Remus continued as hundreds of muggle, and magical people continued to escape Voldermorts wand, and Voldemort begun to weaken from the magic lost.  
  
"I always knew I would see you again Harry," Was the next voice he heard, and turning quickly, Harry came face to face with his mother. "Were very proud of you son." Was James, as the four now completely in circled Harry. "Mom, Dad. Harry stuttered.  
  
"It is time." Lily spoke, for after ten additional minutes, the souls of those Voldemort had killed came to a close, and in the middle of his families grave yard, was a pillar of light, that reached high into the darkened sky.  
  
"How am I to choose?" Harry asked, he had known from the second he landed at his parents grave that through Voldemort's death he would be able to bring one person back, but as he looked at the magnitude of lives taken, he was suddenly afraid to make a decision.  
  
Suddenly however the sound of Voldemort's own incantation could be heard, and wasting no longer than a second, Harry closed the gap between the two. "No use wasting your breath, this is the end." Harry stated, and realization set in as his mind seemed to go into autopilot, and suddenly the two were emerged in flames as Harry had transformed into his phoenix, and begun to attack the beast below him.  
  
Seconds later, Harry begun to sing, his song was both beautiful yet sorrowful, but was working nonetheless, for both he, and Voldemort were submerged in a soft red glow. As Harry continued to sing, the light that had once surrounded the dark lord begun to grow dim. When it was done, and the light had vanished completely, Harry transformed back into his human self, and stood.  
  
"It is finished." he announced, and the crowd of spirits cheered loudly as Harry held up a small glowing ball in his left hand. Watching them disappear, Harry called to his parents, Remus, and Albus, and when they circled him, they were all smiling down on him with pride.  
  
"It is over Harry, you have freed us from our eternal prison, and given us the opportunity to rest in peace. Go now, knowing we are proud of you. Lily spoke, as she floated down, and kissed her son on the cheek.  
  
"Wait, one last thing. Harry said reaching up and grabbing Remus's spirit. To the amazement of all, Harry again begun to chant, but they all watched on with anticipation as the ball Harry was holding in his hand begun to glow, and rise to where it was chest level with Remus's spirit.  
  
"Mom, Dad. Harry begun. I can only bring one person back, Albus.." Harry begun, but stopped as Dumbledore raised a hand. "We understand who you have chosen, and why Harry, we would have it no other way."  
  
"You and Sirius are both fathers to me Remus." And with that the light came to a rest in Remus's chest. "We must go Harry." Albus spoke, as the others nodded there agreement, "but Remus, I do have one last gift for you," and with that Albus reached into the leg of Remus's spirit, and withdrew the essence of the wolf.  
  
"If you are to live again, you should live as a free man, no longer afraid of a full moon." James said smiling at the look of his friend. "Come, we must go, and Harry we love you." Lily spoke again, as the three vanished.  
  
When Harry, and the spirit of Remus arrived back at Hogwarts, the scene was much the same as when Harry left. Although most everyone was still unconscious from what Harry had done earlier, there were a select group that remained unharmed, and from the looks of it, the five were still battling fiercely.  
  
"Remus, your body, now." Harry commanded as he let go of Remus, and allowed him to return to his body. "I have a few Slytherins to sort out." Harry seethed as he suddenly apparated to the side of his godfather, and to the astonishment of the others his arrival had given Sirius just the needed time to stun Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Give up Draco, if you can not tell by the appearance of Harry, it is over." "Shut up Weasley, I have killed two of you know, I can easily kill a third." Draco hissed firing the killing curse at Ron, who dove out of the way just in time to avoid it.  
  
That was enough to send Harry into action. Not bothering to pull his wand, but by the simple wave of a hand, Draco was disarmed, and bound with unbreakable cords instantly. "You would have been wise to listen to Ron earlier." Harry shouted, his voice was booming, for he was once again enraged. When I came across Percy in Diagon Alley I though I smelt your stench, but I never knew you were the cause of Ginny's death as well.  
  
Bye now Ron had pulled himself from the ground, and was standing in front of Malfoy, his wand poised for the kill. "Y-y-you were the one the k-k-killed Ginny." He stuttered, Harry could tell that something bad was about to happen. "And P-Percy, Avada. Keda.." Ron was not able to finish, for Harry had stopped him by ripping his wand from his hand.  
  
"No Ron, that is much to easy, I have a better way to deal with this." Harry spoke, his voice was once again cold to the sound, and full of venom. Without a second hesitation, Harry reached down, and grabbed Malfoy's wand.  
  
"Don't worry Malfoy, I'm not going to kill you, but this will hurt." He seethed, and again touching the tip of Malfoy's wand to his own, he bean to pull from it, the spirits of those that Draco had killed. To his surprise the number ranged in the mid twenty's  
  
"Thank goodness, I thought I would be trapped in there forever, ohh look you have those sticks too." Came the voice of a young women, and by her cloths, Harry could tell she had been killed in a muggle raid.  
  
"Don't worry, it is all over now." Harry spoke, as the last spirit left Malfoy's wand, and Ginny appeared in front of them all. "Harry, she shouted. Ohh thank goodness your still alright." She began to cry. "I have been so frightened." She sobbed, and the spirit of Percy put a reassuring arm around here. Something deep down let Harry know that he was happy to see her as well, and for a moment, he was lost in her eyes.  
  
"Harry, what's going on here, what are you doing?" Hermione asked, she had been silent since his arrival. "We," Harry spoke turning back to Malfoy, "Are leaving." He hissed, and with a flash of red flames, Harry transported everyone back to the gravesite where Harry had just been.  
  
"Ron, I will need her body, get it for me." Harry spoke glaring into Malfoy's eyes, and hearing everyone gasp. Two questions were being asked, for Harry had apparated them only feet from where Voldemort lay dead. "Ron, do as Harry asks, trust him." Remus spoke, and everyone other than Harry turned to stare at him.  
  
"Remus," Sirius shouted, this was the first time he noticed him. "I-I thought you were dead, I mean I saw." "It's alright Padfoot, I will explain what I can later. "Ron, I will be needing that body." Harry spoke again, and this time Hermione spoke up.  
  
"I'll get it Ron, you stay here." She said, as she vanished, and the spirits of those Malfoy had killed begun to arrive. "Now Malfoy," Harry begun to speak, he had kneeled down next to Draco. "This is really going to hurt." He whispered into his ear, to quiet for anyone other than Draco to hear.  
  
"Now, this will only take me a minute, I warn you all that I have only done this once before, and so far so good." Harry smiled, as he turned back to Draco, and begun the incantation.  
  
After a minute of chanting both Harry, and Draco begun to glow. Like Voldemort, Harry was concentrating on pulling the living Magic out of Draco, and Like Voldemort, after only a few minutes the glow that presided around Draco begun to diminish.  
  
"What is he doing, and what happened here earlier?" Sirius asked, as he looked from the lifeless form of Voldemort, to the glowing aura around his godson. "I don't know if I can explain it mate, just watch." Was Remus's answer as Harry stood from where he was once kneeling, Draco looking on terrified.  
  
"Ginny, come here would you please." Harry asked, and although he was no longer glowing, he was holding a strange glowing ball in his hand. "Now, this will hurt, and it will hurt a lot due to how long you have been gone, but in the end it will be worth it, for we will have you back." Harry spoke softly, and Ginny looked very nervous. "I will have you back." Harry stuttered to himself, as like Remus, he placed the glowing ball inside of the spirit of Ginny.  
  
With a piercing scream Ginny's spirit begun to convulse. "What are you doing to her?" Ron shouted, as he was attempting to reach for her, only to be held back by Remus.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity however the convulsions stopped, and without warning, Ginny vanished. "What happened, where did she go?" Ron shouted. He was absolutely frantic. Searching the air all around him.  
  
"Ron, calm down its alright" Remus shouted, he was pointing to where Harry kneeled, holding a weeping, yet very alive Weasley daughter.  
  
"Ginny," Ron shouted once he realized what had happened. Jumping to the ground, and pulling her into his embrace, Harry allowed the two to reunite, and turned back to Draco.  
  
"Finite Incantatium" Harry spoke; he had released Draco of his cords, and gag. "What have you done to me," Draco asked immediately, he had jumped to his feet, and pulled a spare wand. "That will do you no good Draco." Harry laughed, and the blonde boy simply looked on. "Enervate," He shouted pointing his wand at his father, only to lower it as nothing happened. "What have you done to me?" He asked again, suddenly he was terrified. "I have stripped you of all of your power, I have taken away the very living magic from within you, and I have given it to someone you wronged."  
  
"W-what does that mean." He asked he now looked petrified. "It means Draco that you will live out the rest of your life knowing you are no more powerful than a muggle, in fact, it means you are a muggle." Ginny responded, and Harry smiled down at her.  
  
"Stupefy" Sirius spoke, and Draco fell to the ground stunned. Turning his attention back to the body of Voldemort, and creating a stretcher, Harry decided it was time for it all to end, and addressed everyone.  
  
"I will take those that cannot apparate to the ministry. Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus. Please go to Hogwarts and bind up any, and all death eaters that have not fled.  
  
"What are you going to do Harry." Sirius asked, as he prepared to apparate. "Announce to the wizarding world that Voldemort is no longer, and send my remaining Aurors to Azkaban to prepare it for the onslaught of visitors it will be receiving." Harry answered, and with that he, along with Draco, Lucius, Voldemort, and Ginny vanished with a burst of flames. 


	22. A New Beginning

Chapter 22 A new Beginning  
  
"Dad, Daddy wake up we are almost there." came the soft voice of an eleven-year child named Lily. "What, what is it dear, there already? Well you better get into your robes then you wouldn't want to miss the boat ride now would you." The young man answered, he was sitting in his chair gazing out the window, his shoulder length hair was moving from the breeze, and he was rubbing his goatee as he always had done.  
  
"Boat ride, what do you mean boat ride, you know I hate boats." Lily answered; she was struggling to get past all of her books in order to pull out her new robes. "Lily dear, is that what I think it is, who gave you the Marauders map, did you uncle Ron give that too you?" Harry asked, after how many times he had used it, he easily recognized it.  
  
"Dad, don't take it, you know how much uncle talks about your days in school, I am only trying to live up to the family name." She answered, all the while giving Harry the look. "Sweat heart, I'm just not sure if it works anymore, that's all, I mean the school was rebuilt fifteen years ago if you remember, and this map was made by your grandfather in his time." Harry answered.  
  
"Any way, your mother would skin me alive if she new I let you keep it." "But Dad, if I get caught with it I will just blame it on uncle Ron, she will never know." Lily answered as Harry gave in to her gaze, and handed the map back  
  
"Very well, but use it wisely, us Potters don't get caught, and hurry and get dressed, your right we should be there shortly." Harry laughed, that look was so much like her mother. Closing the door quietly behind him, Harry made his way to the front of the train.  
  
"Where did all the time go?" He asked himself as he walked past young children enjoying the trip from London to Hogwarts, on the Hogwarts express. "I swear it was only yesterday that I was a first year" He said to his best friend as he reached the front.  
  
"Oy, Harry, everything alright?" Ron asked. "Remember the first time we took this trip mate, I mean what's it been 22 years." Harry asked, and Ron shook his head. "I remember, I miss it sometimes, our youth, but look at the bright side, Geoff is a third year, and beater on Gryffindor, and now your Lily, I mean next year our little Lucy-Ann will get her letter, and can you believe it, Hermione was made Deputy Headmistress.  
  
"You guys have done well Ron." Harry answered, and Ron smirked. "Us, you should be talking. The next Minister of Magic, Order of Merlin first class, Head of Magical law enforcement, Married to none other than my little sister." "I remember that day," Harry interrupted giving Ron one of his famous innocent looks. "I thought Charlie would set a dragon on me." Harry laughed  
  
"He almost did Harry, I told you that you should have warned him before you popped the question in front of Mom and Dad." "Don't remind me, God knows he does every other day. How is Arthur anyway, I haven't seen him since Christmas."  
  
"Dads doing good, Hermione thought it was a good idea to send the two on a muggle vacation, you know after Dad retired. You know Arthur though, the sight of all the muggle things, I mean Mom's howler was enough." At this both Ron, and Harry broke out laughing.  
  
"I can only imagine" Hey, its looks like were here, do you think Hagrid is still the caretaker, I haven't seen him since Remus's initiation as Minister." "Firs years firs yeare dis way." Came the sound of none other than the half giant.  
  
"Looks like it mate, hey, why don't we take the boats, I mean like you said it's been 22 years." Ron asked, and Harry couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Good idea Ron, I wonder if it is the same as when we were 1st years, I mean I have not been back here since.. that day." Harry spoke as he followed his first-born to the docks, and climbed onto one of the old boats with Ron.  
  
"I guess we will see in a minute mate, and welcome back, with Hermione working as the transfigurations teacher, I am here all the time. Just then however the boat rounded the forbidden forest. The castle lights shinning over the quiet lake was just as Harry remembered, and he couldn't help but fill that his life had gone complete circle.  
  
Simply staring at the castle in the distance, Harry was filled with joy. His children Lily, and Sirius would in fact attend school there, he had always hopped it, and as they stepped into the warmth of the great Hall, Harry couldn't help but think of the lasting friendships he had himself made it that very room.  
  
"Dad, cousin Geoff told me I would need to wrestle a mountain troll in order to be sorted, is that true?" Lily asked, as Hermione brought the first years into the great Hall. "Now as I call your name, please step up to the stool, and put the sorting hat on your head." "Lily A. Potter." "Gryffindor" 


End file.
